Family
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: Sequel to her story started here. Five Months ago Skye's life changed, she found the family she always wanted, but she is no longer the person she once was and there is something that threatens this new found family. The Clairvoyant is still out there and Skye and Coulson are still the keys to everything. This family will have to stand side by side to face what is to come together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** So after the epicenes of the new ep (I won't say anything about it due to spoilers) I decided to update earlier than I thought. I am currently working on chapter ten and I don't have Uni again to Tuesday so I should get be able to write quite a bit and continue to update daily. Hope you enjoy this story as much as the other and thanks for the support.

* * *

It has been five months since the discovery that Skye is the daughter of Melinda May and Phil Coulson and one month since Skye and Melinda have re-joined the plane after their extended stay in New York.

It is a sunny afternoon and the first day off that the team has had since Melinda and Skye re-joined the team and Skye and Coulson are away from the plane driving in Lola.

"So am I going to get my first driving in Lola lesson?" Skye asks her father interested.

"Yep." Coulson responds.

"Awesome." Skye responds with a grin. "So have you given anymore through to what we talked about the last time we went driving together?" Skye asks her Dad curious.

"Yeah, I have." Coulson tells his daughter.

"And?" Skye asks excited.

"I'm working on it." Coulson tells Skye.

"Come on Dad, give me more than that." Skye requests.

"I've got an idea for the ring but it's a matter of getting it." Coulson explains.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks interested.

"After my mother died I couldn't bear to go through any of her things, I just moved everything into storage. About ten years after she died, long after your mother and I were divorced, I managed to start to go through it all. In her things I found a note for me and her wedding ring which was my grandmothers as well. In the note she left me Mom told me to give the ring to the woman I loved truly with my whole heart, the only person who fits that is your Mom, part of my heart has always belonged to her." Coulson explains his voice going sad when he talks about his mother.

"Where is the ring?" Skye asks interested as she reaches out and gives her father's arm a squeeze in comfort.

"In the safe at the house." Coulson explains, "But the hard part is getting it without raising suspicion from your Mom." He explains.

"We'll figure it out." Skye tells her Dad.

"So you think it's a good idea?" Coulson asks interested.

"I think it's perfect." Skye comments with a grin. "What about the proposal?" Skye asks interested.

"Still working on it." Coulson comments as he pulls the car over. "You're turn."

"This is so hard for you to let me do this isn't it?" Skye asks amused as she gets out of Lola and walks over to the driver's side.

"No." Coulson responds.

"Liar." Skye comments amused as she gets in the driver's seat.

"Okay, start her up and then flip the switch." Coulson tells his daughter and that's just what she does and together they start their first flying lesson.

* * *

Half an hour later Skye is driving Lola back into the cargo bay after a very good first lesson. FitzSimmons and Ward are in the lab and Melinda is nowhere to be seen.

"So I did good right?" Skye asks her Dad.

"Yeah, you did." Coulson answers.

"Good enough to drive Lola more often?" Skye asks curious hoping the answer is yes.

"I'd say, four more lessons." Coulson tells her.

"Oh come on I drove just like you did, two." Skye counteroffers.

"Three and that's my final offer." Coulson responds.

"Done." Skye agrees as Ward comes out of the lab.

"Agent Ward." Coulson greats.

"Sir." He responds. "Agent May was looking for you, Sir. You missed a call from Agent Hill when you were out and she couldn't reach you on your car phone, Sir." Ward informs Coulson.

"I turned it off. Thank you Agent Ward." Coulson says before heading upstairs.

"Three Sir's in two sentences, really?" Skye asks Ward amused once Coulson is out of hearing range.

"He's your father, and he already doesn't like me." Ward tells her.

"And you think setting the world record for calling him Sir the most times will help with that?" Skye asks curious as they walk into the lab.

"It can't hurt." Ward comments.

"Actually it can hurt, you." Skye tells her boyfriend.

"It's being respectful." Ward argues.

"It's annoying." Skye responds. "You guys agree don't you?" Skye ask FitzSimmons.

"I think that showing your father respect is a good thing for agent Ward to do but I agree that you are going overboard." Simmons answers diplomatically.

"See." Skye answers with a grin.

* * *

As soon as Coulson leaves the Cargo Bay he goes in search of Melinda but he doesn't have to look far as she is sitting at the bar driving a cup of coffee.

"You do realise the phone in your car is turned off, right?" Melinda asks Coulson curious.

"It was Skye's first flying lesson I didn't want her to be distracted." Coulson explains sitting down next to Melinda.

"You willingly let someone else drive your precious car? I'm shocked." Melinda comments as while she knew that Coulson was planning on giving Skye lessons in how to drive and fly Lola she had some doubts about whether he would actually go through with it.

"Ward said that I missed a call from Maria." Coulson comments ignoring Melinda's previous comment as he knows that in part she is doing it to get a rise out of him.

"Yeah, call her back." Melinda tells him

"Did it seem urgent?" Coulson asks curious.

"No, not really." Melinda admits. "But she said that she wanted to talk to both of us when you got back." Melinda informs him.

"Both of us?" Coulson asks surprised, "We haven't done anything to make her angry lately have we?"

"Not that I know of." Melinda comments with an amused smirk.

"We should see what she wants." Coulson comments heading into the command centre.

"Guess we should." Melinda says following him.

"Agent May, Agent Coulson." Maria greats once the call is connected and she sees the pair.

"Agent Hill." The pair respond.

"You needed to talk to us." Coulson comments.

"Yes I did." Hill responds, "The Carter conference will be held in three days in New York and you are both expected to be there." Hill informs them.

"You must be mistaken." Melinda comments, "The Carter conference is for level eight and above, I'm only level seven." Melinda points out, never being gladder for that fact.

"You are correct the Carter conference is only for level eight and above agents." Hill confirms and Melinda can't help but give a ha ha, look to Coulson because she knows how much they both hate these conferences, "Melinda please remember you are on video conference." Hill says amused.

"Right, sorry." Melinda responds.

"As I was saying, the Carter conference is only for level eight Agent which you will officially be tomorrow, congratulations Agent May." Maria tells her friend.

"Congrats Mel." Coulson tells her.

"Thanks." Melinda responds.

"And looks like you're going to be right beside me." Coulson says with a grin glad that she gets to share in his misery.

"Joy." Melinda says sarcastically, "Why exactly are we expected to be at this conference?" Melinda asks curious.

"Fury's orders, that's all I know." Maria responds.

"What about the rest of the team?" Coulson asks "What happens to them while we're away for a week?" Coulson ask.

"Fury and I had several long discussions on that topic and we decided that given that they have a history of working with the team and that they understand the personal relationships among the team that Agent's Barton and Romanoff will be assigned to the team with Agent Romanoff being assigned temporary team leader." Hill informs them, "They will meet you in New York in two days where you are to report." Hill informs them.

"Yes Ma'am." Coulson responds.

"And I have a message to pass on from Director Fury." Hill informs them actually looking nervous.

"Tell us." Melinda comments.

"You two better not even think about pulling what you did last time, I will not stand for it and if I have to assign junior agents to monitor you I will. You are going to this conference and you will act like the senior agents that you are." Hill reads off a piece of paper.

"Told you he was still mad about that." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Do you blame him?" Melinda asks curious.

"Not at all." Coulson admits "Will we be seeing you there Maria?" Coulson asks curious

"Yep." Maria responds looking just as thrilled about it as they feel, "I'll send you all the specific details." She informs them before hanging up.

"Congratulations Melinda." Coulson says giving Melinda a kiss.

"I don't know how much of a congratulations it is. Congratulations you're level eight, now you get to spend a week at the most boring event in the world." Melinda comments. "What's the best Fury gave me my promotion just so he could torture me with this?"

"Fury wouldn't do that." Coulson tells Melinda who raises an eyebrow, "Okay he would." Coulson admits. "But I don't think it would be his only reason." He comments.

"We should let the rest of the team know." Melinda comments.

"Right." Coulson says, "Everyone to the command centre." He says through the plane's coms.

A few minutes everyone walk into the conference room.

"What's going on?" Skye asks curious.

"In three days Agent May and myself have to report to New York for the Carter conference." Coulson explains looking less than thrilled about the idea.

"The Carter conference?" Ward asks surprised, "I thought that was only for level eight and above." He comment.

"It is. My promotion won't be official to tomorrow but I am now level eight." Melinda explains.

"Ahh, congrats Mom." Skye says excitedly giving her Mom a hug knowing that it is something her mother really wanted.

"Thanks." Melinda says as she returns the hug.

"So the Carter conference, what is it?" Skye asks interested "And why do you and Dad look so thrilled to be going?"

"The Carter conference is a great thing, it's a weeklong conference were agents get together and discuss ops and what they can do better in the future and to discuss advances they have made that will help others. I've heard that it one of the most informative weeks an agent can have." Ward explains and Melinda and Coulson both look like they are trying not to laugh or snort.

"I'm guessing you guys have different opinions." Skye comments looking at her parents.

"The idea and intention behind the conference is a good one." Melinda admits, "But in reality it turns into a bunch of agents wanting to get their egos stroked which if they were any good at being agents in the first place they wouldn't need. It is a week of the most boring talks you will ever have to listen to." Melinda explains.

"I thought this conference was only level eight and above?" Skye comments confused, "If both of you only just recently made level eight then how do you know that?" Skye asks interested.

"We've been to other S.H.I.E.L.D conferences." Coulson answers, "Not the Carter but others, though the last one we went to was seven years ago? Things could have improved." He comments.

"I doubt it." Melinda answers.

"I thought agents were meant to attend a conference every two years once they reached level five?" Simmons asks surprised as that's what she though the rule was and she has been looking forward to her fist conference ever since she reached level five.

"They are." Melinda confirms.

"Then why haven't you attended one in seven years?" Fitz asks confused as Skye noticing the looks that both her parents got on their faces, it's the look they get when they talk about the pranks they have palled or some of the things they have gotten up to with Natasha and Clint, the look of embarrassment for their actions, "What did you do?" Skye asks amused.

"We stuck flasks into the final day of talks at the last conference we went to. We made a drinking game out of the lecture." Coulson explains.

"And that ended well?" Skye asks amused not seeing how it could have.

"No." Melinda ask as FitzSimmons and Ward exchange a look clearly realising that the people in the stories that they have heard are actually their bosses.

"So if you guys are away for a week does that mean we get a week of?" Skye asks interested "Or are we on our own for a week?" Skye asks interested.

"Neither." Coulson answers. "According to Agent Hill, Agents Barton and Romanoff will be assigned to the team while we are away with Agent Romanoff assigned as temporary team leader. You will all follow her orders as if they are mine." He tells them.

"Of course." FitzSimmons say and Ward nods.

"Yay Uncle Clint тетя Наташа. it's been way to long since I've seen them." Skye comments with a grin.

"It's been a month." Ward reminds her.

"Exactly, way too long." Skye tells her boyfriend.

"You're all dismissed." Coulson comments.

"I'll set a course for New York." Melinda says and everyone except for Skye and Coulson leave the command centre.

"Can we talk in your office?" Skye asks her father curious.

"Of course." Coulson responds and he and Skye heads upstairs.

"What did you want to talk about?" Coulson asks curious when they have entered Coulson's office and Skye has closed the door.

"I can get the ring out of the safe." Skye tells her father, "After you and Mom leave the plane for your conference I can go to the house and get the ring out of the safe and keep it safe until you get back and give it to you." Skye explains to her father.

"That would be perfect." Coulson realises.

"Good." Skye responds.

"You remember how to get inside the safe?" Coulson asks.

"Of course, you went over it a hundred times with me our first night home." Skye reminds him.

"Underneath all the papers and other things, right at the back there is a button, press that and part of the bottom of the safe will move to reveal a little alcove in that alcove is the ring." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Got it, I'll make sure I get it." Skye tells her father.

"Thank you." Coulson tells her.

"No need." Skye responds, "But this means that you have to start to seriously think of a kick ass proposal."

"I know, I'm trying." Coulson tells her. "But it's difficult to think of something good enough." He reveals.

"Good enough?" Skye asks surprised, "Mom loves you, your proposal doesn't have to be over the top in fact I think Mom would prefer something simple. You just got to think of a way that fits her, you know her better than anyone, it shouldn't be too hard." Skye tells her father.

"Thanks Skye, that really helps." Coulson tells his daughter.

"That's what I'm here for." Skye comments, "I'll see you later." Skye tells her Dad and she heads back downstairs.

* * *

Two days later the team have been at the New York base when Natasha and Clint arrive and a car arrives to pick up Melinda and Coulson. Everyone is down in the Cargo Bay saying Goodbye to Melinda and Coulson when said car arrives.

"Wait you can't drive yourself?" Skye asks surprised.

"They location of the conference is classified, everyone is picked up and taken there then driven back." Coulson explains, "Wipe that grin of your face" Coulson tells Clint.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Clint comments, "I'm just so glad it's not me going. Why exactly does Fury think you two going to a conference will be a good idea after last time?" Clint asks curious.

"Who knows, it's Fury." Melinda comments.

"Talking about driving, here." Coulson says handing the keys to Lola over to Skye, "No, flying. I'm serious about that." He tells his daughter.

"No flying, got it." Skye says shocked that her father is willing handing over the keys to his prized possession.

"You feeling okay Phil?" Clint asks surprised that he is willingly handing over the keys to Lola.

"Yes, I'm fine." Coulson tells his friend after rolling his eyes. "Be careful and tell Clint or Natasha if you plan to practice with your powers." He tells her as he hugs her.

"I will and I will." Skye assures her father "And I promise I will take care of your car." She assures her father.

"You better." Coulson whispers back "Don't let Natasha drive Lola, no matter what she says."

"Got it." Skye says with an amused smile as they break apart.

"Love you Baby Girl."

"Love you to Dad."

"Don't do anything reckless." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter

"I'll do my best." Skye responds.

"And talk to someone if you have nightmares." Melinda tells her daughter quietly, as lately Skye has been coming to find her if she has nightmares.

"Can't I call you?" Skye asks.

"No outside communication, sorry." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Oh."

"Talk to someone May, if the nightmares get bad talk to someone." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I'll try." Skye responds and Melinda nods because she knows that it is the best her daughter can promise.

"I love you Mom." Skye tells her mother.

"I love you too." Melinda responds.

"Don't destroy my plane." Coulson tells Clint and Natasha.

"We'll do our best not to." Natasha responds.

"If you guys do anything as hilariously stupid as last time please make sure someone's filming it." Clint requests.

"I think Fury would kill us if we did." Coulson comments.

"Probably, but it would be his own fault he hasn't forced either of you to go to a conference in seven years, and now he choose to." Natasha points out and they hear a honk for the car.

"Seems like our driver is getting restless." Melinda comments.

"We should make them wait a little longer." Coulson comments with a grin.

"Don't even think about it Phillip Coulson." Maria Hill's voice says.

"Maria?" Coulson, Melinda, Natasha and Clint say together surprised turning around to see Maria standing outside the door of the ar.

"Fury asked that I come and pick you two up, he didn't want to send someone else and have you traumatise them, we are already late, grab your crap and come on." Maria orders.

"Guess we should go." Coulson comments, "Be careful all of you." Coulson says his eyes drifting over each of his agents.

"Yes Sir." Ward and FitzSimmons reply and Melinda and Coulson walk away.

"Anyone else amused that Fury sent his deputy director to babysit them?" Clint asks the others as they watch them walk away.

"The better question is, is anyone surprised by it?" Skye asks.

"No not really." Natasha comments as Melinda and Coulson drive away.

"Okay, I'll be back in an hour." Skye says, once the car has driven away, waling over to Lola.

"Wow, wow, wow. Where do you think you're going?" Clint asks his niece.

"There's something I need to do." Skye tells her Uncle.

"What?" Clint and Natasha answers.

"That's classified." Skye says with a grin.

"Nice try, but everyone here has a higher clearance level than you." Clint tells his niece with an amused smirk.

"Okay fine." Skye says rolling her eyes she was positive that that wasn't going to work but she had to try anyway, "There's something I've got to do for Dad but it's a secret, happy now? Can I go?" she asks.

"You're not going alone." Natasha tells her niece.

"Fine, Ward can come with me." Skye comments as she was hoping that her Aunt and Uncle would walk right into that and now they have.

Natasha and Clint look at each other and realises what they just walked into "Nicely done Kid." Clint tells his niece.

"Thanks." Skye tells Clint, "See, told you I could do it." She tells Ward.

"Be quick." Natasha tells her niece.

"I will." Skye says as she hops in the driver's seat of Lola. "Let's go Grant." She comment and he walks over and gets in the passenger seat and Skye drives them out of the Cargo Bay.

"We really should have seen that coming." Clint comments

"We really should have." Natasha confirms disappointed with herself that she didn't

* * *

Ten minutes later Skye is driving her and Ward through the streets of New York.

"So where exactly are we going?" Ward asks curious.

"Home." Skye answers.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get something for my Dad that he couldn't get on his own." Skye explains.

"What?" Ward asks interested.

"That's a secret." Skye tells him

"You hate secrets." Ward comments surprised.

"Yeah I do." Skye confirms, "But this one is good one, one that needs to be kept." She explains.

"So that means you're not going to tell me." Ward realises.

"Sorry, no." Skye answer.

"Then why did you want me to come with you?" Ward ask.

"I wanted us to spend some time away from my parents and Aunt and Uncle and I thought that maybe you would want the same, if I'm wrong about that then I'm sorry." Skye tells Ward clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, of course I want to spend time with you." Ward says realising that he said something else, "It's just I'm surprised that you are keeping a secret for your Dad that's all." Ward explains.

"Dad trusts me with this secret and I'm not going to break that trust. I'm not the same person I was when you first pulled me out of my van." Skye tells him, "I still don't like secrets and I still think information shouldn't be as compartmentalised as it is, but this secret that I'm keeping for Dad isn't like that at all." Skye says clearly annoyed.

Not sure what he could say that wouldn't make Skye mad at him Ward remains silent.

* * *

For the rest of the fifteen minute drive to the Coulson house both Skye and Ward are silent.

"Wait out here." Skye requests once they are inside before she walks into the office.

Once she is in the office Skye walks over to her father's desk and sits down on the chair and does what she has to do to get the safe to appear and open it. Once it is open so that she can find the button her Dad told her about she has to take a lot of the contents of the safe out and put it on the desk. Once she finds the button a small part of the floor of the safe moves and reveals a little alcove inside is a ring box. Pulling out the ring box Skye can't help but open it and have a look.

"Oh wow." Skye comments as she sees the ring, it is a curved navette-shaped ring with a bezel-set European-cut diamond in the middle, with small rose-cut diamonds on each side, crafted in platinum over yellow gold. "It's perfect." Skye comments to herself as even if she didn't know the story and the sentiment behind the ring she would have thought that it was perfect for her mom.

Closing the ring box Skye puts it in her inside jacket pocket and puts everything back in the safe, being careful not to forget anything. Looking over the desk to make sure she hasn't forgotten anything and double checking that the ring is in her pocket Skye closes and locks the safe before getting up and walking out of the office.

"We can go." Skye tell Ward walking past her.

"Look, I'm sorry." Ward says grabbing Skye's hand as she walks past. "It's good that you're starting to see the value in secrets, and I do want to spend time with you. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise." He tells her.

"You had me worried for a minute, I thought you had gotten sick of me." Skye says with a small laugh at the end to make him think that she is joking though she is actually concerned about that.

"Not possible." Ward says before kissing her.

"We should get back." Skye comments when they break apart.

"Did you get what you needed to?" Ward asks curious.

"Yeah." Skye responds as they walk over to the door and Skye sets the alarm before closing the door and locking it.

* * *

When Ward and Skye get back to the plane twenty five minutes after they leave the house they see Clint waiting above the Cargo Bay

"What's going on Uncle Clint?" Skye asks interested.

"Mission, briefing in five." Clint tells his niece.

Skye and Ward exchange a look and both make their way upstairs, both wondering what the mission could be.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support for this story. It means more than I could put into words. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

* * *

"I'll be there in a minute." Skye informs Ward once they reach the upper level of the plane. Ward nods and heads into the command centre while Skye heads to her bunk. Once she is in her bunk Skye pulls out a lock box that her Dad gave her to keep important thing in, she opens it, puts the ring insider and locks it. She puts the box back in her cupboard and then leaves her bunk and heads over to the command centre.

When she gets to the command centre everyone except Natasha is there.

"Any idea what's going on?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"No." Clint answers, "Nat got a call from Fury five minutes after you left, she's been in Phil's office ever since." He explains.

"Huh, wonder what's going on?" Skye asks and just as she finishes Natasha walks down the stairs from Coulson's office with several files and walks into the commander centre. "тетя Наташа, what's going on?" Skye asks her Aunt as she walks in and stands between Ward and Clint and puts the files on the table.

"We've got a mission, in Bahrain." Natasha explains to the others surprise.

"Guess that explains why Fury wanted Mom and Dad at a conference when they made a drinking game out of the last one they went to." Skye comments.

"Yeah, guess it does." Clint comments frowning, "What's the op?"

"There is a British run company in the capital that has gotten on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, it is believed that they are working with alien tec and formulas but that hasn't been confirmed. Fury wants a three man team to go in covertly and find out if they are or not." Natasha explains.

"Three man team, so you guys." Skye realises looking at her Aunt, Uncle and Boyfriend.

"No." Natasha answers, "The Company makes tec and computer systems. Those who go in have to have the knowledge and skill to pass as experts." Natasha explains.

"So us." Skye realise referring to her Fitz and Simmons, who she is standing between, "We're going undercover." She comments surprised.

"That was Fury's plan but I will not send in three Agent who aren't trained in compact alone." Natasha informs them, "Two of you and me will go in, I have enough skill to pass, I'm not as good as the three of you but I'm good enough." Natasha tells everyone.

"So, who's going in?" Skye asks exchanging a look with Fitz and Simmons.

"You tell me." Natasha tells them putting something up on the big screen, "This is the company, which two out of you are the most suited to pretend to be employees." She explains.

Fitz, Simmons and Skye each take a step closer to the screen to read the information, "Me and You." Fitz says to Skye.

"Defiantly seems like it." Skye says agreeing, "Simmons?"

"I agree." She says.

"Okay, Skye and Fitz it is." Natasha comments as she starts to open the different folders she has set out, "Skye this is for you." She says handing Skye one of the files, "Fitz this is for you." She says handing him another one.

"What is it?" Skye asks interested.

"Your mission briefing and cover." Natasha tells her, "I want you both to go over the briefings and learn your cover, I will see each of you individually in Coulon's office in an hour to see how you are going." Natasha tells her Niece and Agent, "You're both dismissed." She says and both Skye and Fitz nod and leave.

"Seeding Skye and Fitz on an undercover mission are you sure that that is a good idea?" Clint asks his partner concerned.

"No." Natasha answers honestly, "But Fury wants us on this, but that being said I'm not sending either of them in if I don't think they can handle themselves." Natasha explains.

"Do you think this is the real reason Fury wanted Mels and Phil at the conference? So that they wouldn't be here to argue about this mission?" Clint asks curious.

"It's possible." Natasha answers.

"What will we be doing Agent Romanoff?" Ward asks interested.

"You'll be running back end." Natasha comments, "The specifics of that are up to Agent Barton, here's everything you need to know about the op." Natasha says to Clint handing him the rest of the files she has. "Figure out the best way to keep us safe, I'll be upstairs." Natasha tells her partner before leaving the room.

"You heard Nat, let's do this." Clint says spreading the files over the table for him Ward and Simmons to look through

"You want our help?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Of course. How well you know the agents is important when comes to running back end, you both know Skye and Fitz well and I know Nat, our system has to suit them." Clint explains.

"Okay, let's get started then." Ward comments and the three of them get started on trying to figure out the best way to run back end for 'their' agents

* * *

After they leave the command centre both Skye and Fitz head downstairs.

"Why does she want to see us in your Dad's office to see how we are doing with our covers?" Fitz asks curious as its unusual thing to do most agents just ask if you feel comfortable.

"Because she wants to make sure that we fully understand them." Skye explains, "Undercover is what тетя Наташа does best and that hasn't always gone well for her. She just want to make sure that we are as prepared as we can be." Skye explains.

"And she thinks that quizzing us about our covers is going to do that?" Fitz asks interested.

"Fitz you rock when it comes to tests, just think of this as a test." Skye reminds him, "She's doing this to protect us, it's one of the few ways she knows how." Skye explains to her friend. "Now if you excuse me I have a cover to learn." Skye says walking over and getting in the back of the S.H.I.E.L.D. SVU.

* * *

An hour later Clint has gotten them in the air and Skye makes her way up to her father's office to see her Aunt.

When she walks in she see Natasha sitting on the couch so she walks over and sits next to her.

"Any questions?" Natasha asks her Niece curious.

"No." Skye responds. "The missions' simple enough." She comments.

"Okay let's start with the basics." Natasha tells her niece, "Name?"

"Sam Clark."

"Age?"

"23, birthday Fifth of January nineteen ninety one." Skye answers and for twenty minutes Natasha questions Skye about her cover and Skye answers every single one of her questions correctly.

"Good." Natasha tells her niece feeling that Skye knows her cover well enough to go in but still a little hesitant about sending her in because she is her niece but Natasha doesn't allow herself to focus on that, "Do you feel comfortable enough with your cover to do this?" she asks as she will not send Skye or any other agent into a mission if they don't feel comfortable doing it, no matter what Fury says.

"Yeah, I'm good. Expert in Computer Science I can do this in my sleep." Skye responds.

"Confidence is good, but don't get cocky, that's when mistakes happen." Natasha tells her.

"I'm just confident, promise." Skye assures her Aunt.

"Good, I'll be around if something happens but we've got to pretend not to know each other so only come to me if it's an emergency." Natasha explains.

"I'll be okay тетя Наташа, this isn't the first time I've pretended to be someone I'm not, I can handle myself." Skye assures her.

"I don't doubt that Skye." Natasha tells her niece, "I just worry." She admits.

"I know." Skye responds with a smile and the pair drift into silence.

"I need to make sure Agent Fitz is as comfortable and prepared as you, can you go get him?" Natasha asks curious.

"Of course." Skye says getting up and leaving her father's office.

When she walks downstairs she sees Fitz sitting at the table, "Your turn." She tells her friend.

Fitz nods and heads upstairs while Skye debates going into the Command centre to see how the others are going but decides to go to her bunk instead.

When she gets to her bunk Skye sits down and pulls out the box of things she has kept over the years out. She looks through it until she finds what she is looking for. The picture of her Jess, Lisa and Emma together, it was taken by Mr Carmichael one on of the few times he was around. After telling her Mother and Uncle about what happened to them she has been thinking about them a lot and her nightmares have increased, something which her mother has been doing her best to help her with. It also probably doesn't help that in a little over a week it is the Anniversary of when Jessica and Emma died but she hasn't even told her Mother that.

"No, I've got to focus on the job." Skye says to herself before putting the picture back in the box and putting the box away, "Okay, let's go over this again." She says to herself opening the file from her aunt to focus on that instead of all the death she has seen and caused.

* * *

Skye has been attempting to distract herself for almost an hour when she hears a knock at her door.

"Come in." She says and the door opens and Ward walks in.

"Hey, Romanoff and Barton want you in the command centre." He tells her, "Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I'm on my way." Skye tells him, "And I'm fine." Skye assures him as she closes the file.

"Are you sure?" He asks as he can't put his finger on what but he just has a feeling that something is wrong.

"I'm sure." Skye tells him, "Come on we don't want to keep Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа waiting." She says walking past him.

When Skye walks into the command centre with Ward right behind her Natasha, Clint and FitzSimmons are already waiting.

"Now that everyone is here I just want to go over a few things." Natasha tells them, "We will land in about ten hours, in nine hours I want everyone back here so we can go over final details. Until then I want everyone to get some rest, it is going to be a long few days, we're all going to need it." Natasha instructs.

"Yes Ma'am." Ward says and FitzSimmons and Skye nod and they all leave the command centre.

"Honestly, how do you think they are going to do?" Clint asks his partner once they others are all out of hearing range.

"I think they will do well." Natasha answers, "They both know their covers well and they are comfortable in the rolls they are going to be playing. I feel comfortable sending them in but you and I both know that undercover work rarely goes as planned." Natasha explains to him.

"Well it's a good thing you've got us watching your back then." Clint comments trying to make her feel better.

"What your plan for that?" Natasha asks curious.

"I'll show you." Clint says and he pulls a lot of different things up on the monitors and spends the next hour going over the very detailed plan that he, Ward and Simmons came up with.

* * *

Six hours later most of the plane is asleep. Skye is one of only two people who isn't and that is because she hasn't even attempted to because she knows she will have a nightmare and she doesn't want anyone to worry about her which is guaranteed to happen when she wakes up petrified from a nightmare.

Not being able to stay in her bunk any longer Skye gets up and heads out into the living room where she is surprised to find her Uncle Clint doing something to his arrows.

"Hey, trouble sleeping?" Clint asks concerned when he sees his niece.

"Trouble sleeping would imply that I have actually tried to." Skye comments sitting down next to her uncle, "What are you doing?"

"Inspecting my arrows, making sure that they are all in working condition." He explains.

"You do realises there is a comment there right?" Skye asks her Uncle amused.

"I know." Clint assures her. "You going to make it?"

"Nah, it's too easy." She responds.

"So, why are you avoiding sleep?" Clint asks curious.

"Can't you guess?"

"Nightmares." Clint guesses.

"Bingo, do you want some coffee?" Skye asks her Uncle curious.

"How about you try talking to me first?" Clint suggests, "If you don't want to or can't, or if that doesn't help then you can drink as much coffee as you want. Just give it a try, please." Clint requests.

"The night you left the house after everything that happened with Mom, I had nightmares, so I did what you told me, I talked to Mom." Skye reveals.

"And did it help?" Clint asks curious.

"It helped Mom understand me more but I've been remembering what happened more often, having more nightmares." Skye explains.

"I'm sorry." Clint tells her hating that his advice lead to her having more nightmares.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Skye assures him, "It's always been rare for me to go more than a few days without nightmares, now I just tend to know what they are going to be able." Skye explains then notices the look her Uncle has gotten on his face, "What is it?" she asks interested.

"Do you sometimes not know what your nightmares are about?" Clint asks curious.

"Yeah, quite often, why?" Skye asks confused.

"I think maybe your power is part of the reason behind you having so many nightmares." Clint comments knowing that everything Skye has been through is part of the reason but that it may not necessarily be the whole reason.

"It's possible." Skye admits, realising that her Uncle may have a point. "But if that's true then I'll always have nightmares, and there is nothing I can do about it." She realises.

"Maybe there is." Clint comments looking thoughtful.

"Well if you've got a suggestion, please tell me." Skye requests.

"How about if before you try and go to sleep you get yourself into the state of relaxing you get yourself into before you use your knowing power but you don't go the step further and focus on something. You attempt to sleep instead." Clint suggests.

"That might work." Skye realise though she isn't certain.

"Why don't you try? There's no harm in trying." He tells her.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Skye asks. "What if I do have nightmares? I don't want everyone else to worry about me." Skye admits.

"What about if I sit out here and keep and eye on you and promise to wake you at the first sign of a nightmare?" Clint offers.

"But then you won't get any sleep." Skye tells him.

"I've already got a couple of hours, I'm good." Clint assures her

"Are you sure?" Skye asks wanting to make sure.

"Positive, go get some sleep Kid." Clint tells his niece.

"Thanks." Skye tells him sincerely before getting up and walking over to her bunk and heading to bed.

* * *

For an hour and a half Clint stays outside Skye's room, inspecting his arrows and continually checking Skye for signs of a nightmares. He is quite fine by himself until the door to Melinda's bunk opens and Natasha walks out.

"Hey, have you gotten any sleep?" Natasha asks curious.

"A couple of hours." Clint answers.

"We've still got over an hour before I want everyone in the command centre maybe you should try to sleep." She suggests.

"Can't, I made a promise to Skye." Clint answers.

"You promised Skye you wouldn't sleep?" Natasha asks confused, "That doesn't sound like something Skye would ask of you."

"She didn't." Clint tells her, "She has nightmares Nat, pretty bad ones so bad that she's avoiding sleep because she doesn't want anyone to worry. I got her to agree to get some sleep but on the condition that I wake her at the first sign that she is having a nightmare." Clint explains.

"She's too young to be afraid of sleep." Natasha comments quietly to herself.

"She's too young for a lot of thing that have happen to her." Clint says hearing his partners comment.

"I know." Natasha comments remembering the conversation she had with the young girl in Stark's plane on their way back from Egypt about something she is pretty sure Clint doesn't even know. "You go get a little bit of sleep. I'll watch her for nightmares."

"No need, I'm fine." Clint assure her.

"Go or I'll make you." Natasha tells him.

"Yes Dear." Clint responds with a grin

"Do you want an arrow in your eye?" Natasha asks curious

"Hey! that's my line." Clint comments quickly giving Natasha a kiss before she can say anymore.

"Go get some sleep Clint, before I change my mind about the arrow thing." Natasha tells her partner, "I'll watch Skye, wake her if there is a sign of her having nightmares." She tells him.

"See you in a couple of hours." Clint says getting up and walking over to Melinda's bunk to get some sleep leaving Natasha the only one in the plane who is awake.

* * *

An hour and a half later everyone is gathered in the Command centre to go over last minute mission details. Natasha has once more gone over the missions plan and Clint has gone over the back end plan so that everyone understands what is going on.

"Okay so let me check if I've got this right." Skye comments, "Fitz, тетя Наташа and I go in. We blend in among the employees and we attempt to find out if this company is using Alien tec or formulas. While we do that you guys will be watching our back, making sure we are safe."

"Correct." Natasha tells her, "Does everyone feel comfortable with what you have to do?" Natasha asks the others and they all nod, "If that changes before we land and anyone no longer feels comfortable with what they are doing then we will discuss it before the mission and alter the plans if needed." Natasha tells them all.

"I think we're good, тетя Наташа." Skye comments and the others nod.

"Good, suit up and good luck." Natasha tells everyone and everyone nods and leaves the command centre.

Once she leaves the command centre Skye heads back to her bunk she hasn't even been there a minute when Ward follows in after her.

"Hey, be careful okay." Ward requests.

"I will." Skye assures him, "I'm always carful, you know that." Skye reminds her boyfriend.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." He tells her.

"Hey, now that's just mean." Skye tells him pouting.

"But it's true." Ward says taking a step closer to her, "I'm serious Skye, be careful." He says his voice turning serious.

"I will." Skye says as she takes a step closer to Ward and they kiss.

"Hey now, none of that on the plane." Clint voice says breaking their kiss.

"I am going to get you for that." Skye tells her Uncle as she looks over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Like to see you try kid." Clint tells her with a grin knowing that he is asking for trouble.

"You're on." Skye says before starting to chase her Uncle.

For the next half an hour, until Clint has to go land the plane, Skye chases him around the plane.

Once they land after they say their goodbyes to the rest of the team, Skye, Natasha and Fitz go to their respective civilian cars and Simmons, Ward and Clint watch them drive away.

"We're on. Let's go." Clint says and the trio head to a surveillance van they have waiting.

* * *

While the team back on the plane are preparing for their mission Melinda and Coulson are in their hotel room preparing for the pre-conference cocktail party.

"Look on the brightside, at least there will be drinks." Coulson comments from where he is fixing his tie in the main room.

"True." Melinda admits, "But I doubt we'll get to enjoy many of them. Fury will likely cut of us of before either of us will like." Melinda reminds him from the bathroom.

"True, but when that happens we send Maria to the bar for us." Coulson jokes, "It's nice to have a friend to share in our misery." Coulson comments.

"Yeah, it is." Melinda confirms. "From what she said she clearly doesn't want to be here any more than we do."

"Are you almost ready?" Coulson asks, "We're going to be late."

"Yeah I'm almost done." Melinda comments as they hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get that." Coulson says walking over to the door and opening it to reveal Maria Hill standing in the hallway wearing a black dress that goes just above her knees with a very small v neckline, with straps that just go over the shoulder and her hair down and wavy.

"I'm getting the feeling that Fury assigned you to be our baby sitter." Coulson comments seeing his friend.

"He did, but that's not why I'm here." Maria comments, "I really don't want to enter that party alone." She explains, "At least if I'm with people then I won't be harassed as soon as I walk in." Maria explains.

"Ahh the curse of being deputy director, well then come on in. Melinda's just finishing up." Coulson says moving out of the way to let Maria into the room, "You look lovely by the way." He tells his friend.

"Thanks Phil." Maria tells her friend with a smile.

"Why exactly are you at this thing if you hate it as much as we do?" Melinda asks interested walking out of the bathroom. Melinda also has her hair down and wavy but she is wearing a royal blue dress that goes below her knees with a large V neckline.

"Because even I have to follow Fury's orders." Maria explains.

"I stand by my accusation that he is doing this to torture us." Melinda comments.

"I think your right." Maria says, "I think if he could have found a way for them to legitimately be here then Clint and Natasha would be here as well, his own form of punishments for his favourites." Maria explains.

"He certainly knows us well then." Coulson comments, "We should go." He says.

"Yeah we should, the sooner we're there the sooner we can't start with the open bar." Melinda comments walking over to Coulson.

"Then let's go." Coulson says sticking his arm out for Melinda to put hers though, "You look incredible." He informs Melinda giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on you two." Maria says amused, smiling at the pair, glad to see them together and happy like she has always though they should be.

"So after how many drinks has Fury ordered you to make us stop?" Melinda asks interested as the three friends leave the hotel room.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for all the support.

* * *

For three days Skye, Natasha and Fitz remain at the company undercover. Skye and Natasha both manage to blend in remarkably well, Natasha because it's what she does and Skye because it's not the first time she has pretended to be someone she's not. Even though Fitz doesn't have much experience going undercover he also manages to play the part of his cover without too much difficulty.

Skye is just arriving at the office for the third day. She arrives at the same time as Fitz but because she has to pretend like she doesn't know him she does great him and he doesn't great her. Once she passes through security Skye heads up to where she works. When she gets up to her floor she sees several of her co-workers standing around talking.

"Hey, what's going on?" Skye asks walking over to the three guys, Jake, Harry and William, that she has been getting to know since she's been working at the company.

"Hey Sam." All three of them respond.

"Hey, so what am I missing?" She asks curious.

"The new lady in HR, have you see her?" William asks curious.

"I just started two days ago, I have no idea how long people have been working here." Skye points out though she has a suspicion about who they are talking about.

"Well there's this new chick in HR, started the same day as you actually." Harry realises, "She's tall, has red hair and is so hot." Jake explains.

"I think the word you're looking for is beautiful." Skye corrects.

"So you know who we're talking about then." William realises.

"I've seen her around but even if I have to you should choose your words better." She tells them.

"Sorry Sam." Harry tells her. "What do you think her story is?" he asks the others interested.

Skye roll her eyes and walks over to her cubical a little amused that they are taking about her Aunt but at the same time concerned, and feeling a violent need to get them to stop objectifying her. Once she's at her computer she starts work on her two different tasks. The job that she needs to do for her cover and trying to find out if there is alien tec or formula's around.

* * *

For the three days that Skye, Fitz and Natasha have been undercover, Clint, Ward and Simmons have been keeping an eye on them. Sleeping in shifts so that at least two of them are always awake. So far they have seen nothing that makes them worry about the safety of their agents.

"How it going?" Ward asks Clint having just woken up from his time sleeping.

"Fine, they are all inside working." Clint answers.

"You can go get some sleep if you want, I've got this." Ward tells the other agent.

"No need, I'm fine." Clint responds.

"When was the last time you slept?" Simmons asks concerned.

"Yesterday, I'm fine." Clint assure them. "Stop focusing on me and focus on our people." Clint say putting an end to all other conversation about his sleeping pattern.

* * *

A few hours later Skye has once again managed to hack into the company's internal servers and pick up where she left off. In all her searching she hasn't found anything unusual or anything that would make her think that the company is using alien technology.

Skye is just managing to hack the last of the private files when she notices that there is another layer of encryption hidden in the encryption.

"Now what are you hiding?" Skye wonders to herself ignoring the files in exchange for focusing on the encryption.

For ten minutes Skye focuses on getting through the encryption. Once she does she realises that everything she has assumed so far has been wrong and they have a really, really, big problem.

"I think this classed as an emergency." Skye thinks to herself as she quickly deletes any evidence of what she has been doing "But it would be best if I had an excuse." She realises as she gets up and walks over to Harry, William and Jake.

"Are you guys still arguing about who will take the papers down to HR?" Skye asks interested as if they are still arguing about it then she has her excuse.

"Sadly they are." Kristen the only other female on the floor answers for her.

"You've been arguing for an hour, you've had your chance. I'll do it." Skye says grabbing the papers out of Jake's hands and walking over to the elevator.

Once she is inside the elevator and after getting in the best position to avoid the security camera's seeing what she is doing Skye pulls out her emergency phone and sends a message to Clint without looking at her phone, "Found something big, going 2 N."

Once she gets to the right floor Skye exits the elevator in search of her Aunt or more specifically Naomi Roads, Natasha's undercover alias.

"Hi can I help you?" A woman when Skye first enters the Human resources department asks

"Um yeah I'm from IT, I'm looking for." Skye says opening the folder and pretending to look for the name, "Naomi, Naomi Roads." She says looking back up the woman.

"Down the hall last cubical." The woman tells her.

"Thank you." Skye says.

"Ms Roads." Skye says when she gets to her Aunt's desk. "I'm form IT, I have some files for you." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Of course, I've been waiting for them." Natasha responds.

"Yeah, sorry about that my co-workers we're debating who would bring the files down to you." Skye explains.

"Really?" Natasha asks.

"Really. You wouldn't believe it if I told you what I saw." Skye says counting on her Aunt to pick up on the double meaning on what she is saying.

"Oh?" Natasha asks, "Try me." Natasha requests of her niece.

"Okay then, I will." Skye responds, "It was like… Forget about the codes, we've got to run." Skye tells her Aunt when she notices several armed figures coming towards them.

"Right, let's go." Natasha says turning around and to see what Skye is talking about. "There is another stair well this way." Natasha tells her.

"We've got to warn Fitz." Skye says worried as they head to the stairwell.

"Already on it." Natasha says pulling out her emergency phone, "Get out of the building." Natasha says as soon as Fitz answers.

"On it." Fitz responds and he hangs up.

"Do you think they made us because I came down to see you?" Skye asks as they run down the stairs.

"No, they organized too quickly for that to be the reason." Natasha tells her niece, "What did you find out?"

"Later." Skye responds.

"Doors locked." Natasha realise when they get to the bottom of the stairs and she realises she doesn't have her lock pick so she is going to have to break it.

"It's a good thing I'm here then." Skye says pulling out a bobby pin from inside her bra before Natasha can break down the door, "Sam Clark may have no idea how to pick a lock but May Coulson can do It in seconds." Skye says and that is just what she does.

"Nice, the bobby pin your mom's idea?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah." Skye responds, "Are we heading the right way?" Skye ask as they turn a corner.

"Yeah." Natasha responds and as they hear Gunshots.

Not focusing on anything other than the desire for them not to be hurt Skye manages to push out and create a force field out of her electrical energy which protects them from being hit and due to the guards surprised at what she did allows Natasha enough time to incapacitate the guard and steal his gun.

"Sky? Ребенок? Are you alright?" Natasha asks worried when after she has dealt with the guard she turns to see Skye leaning against the wall clearly struggling to remain standing.

"I'm fine, go. Get Fitz, I'll be right behind you." Skye tells her Aunt, not wanting her aunt to be slowed down and hers and Fitz's safety at risk because of her.

"Not going to happen." Natasha says walking over to Skye and putting her nieces' arm around her shoulders, "One of the first thing's your Uncle taught me is that you never leave a man behind." Natasha informs her niece as they walk together, Skye leaning on Natasha for support after walking a few metres Natasha's phone beeps.

"Got Fitz, south entrance, five minutes then I'm coming in." Natasha reads.

"Let's move faster." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Are you sure you can?" Natasha asks worried as when Skye seems to attempt to speed up she seems to have more trouble.

"I have to." Skye says as they continue down the corridor, both of them looking for threats as they do. Looking over and behind them Skye sees someone with a gun pointed right at her Aunt. Using the small bit of strength that she has left Skye pushes Natasha out of the way and puts everything she's got behind pushing her electrical power out and she manages to push a small but of energy into a thin line, a bit like a bolt of electricity, and hits the person who was pointing a gun at Natasha with it, and she stuns him like he was hit with a Taser blast. As soon as the electricity has hit its intended target Skye collapses and Natasha rushes to her side.

"No, no, no." Natasha says worried expecting the worse.

"NAT, SKYE." Clint's worried voice yells as he enters the corridor and sees two of the people he cares about the most on the floor.

"She's got a pulse, it's week but it's there." Natasha informs Clint when he gets to her side.

"We've got to go. Ward's got the van running. Come on." Clint says as he picks up Skye.

* * *

Two minute later Natasha and Clint who is carrying Skye get in the back of the van.

"What happened?" Ward asks worried.

"DRIVE." Natasha and Clint say worried.

"What happened?" Simmons asks worried.

"Best I can tell she used way too much of her powers." Natasha explains. "She saved me, more than once." She explains.

"Ward, how long until we're back at the plane?" Clint asks interested.

"A few minutes." Ward responds.

"Once we get to the plane I'll run some scans, it will help me to figure out how she is." Simmons tells the others.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the group are at the plane and Clint has carried Skye into the medical bay.

"Do we call Coulson and May?" Ward asks interested as Simmons starts to run the scans.

"There is no outside contact at the Carter conference." Fitz reminds the others.

"One Simmons has some answers I'll get in contact with them." Natasha tells him.

"How? Like I said there is no outside contact." Fitz point's outs.

"There is if you go through Fury." Natasha answers, "And if that doesn't work I have a few other ideas." She reveals.

"Simmons you got anything?" Ward asks worried.

"Her vitals are all fine but from what I'm getting it looks like the level of electrical activity in Skye's brain is normal." Simmons explains.

"Then why is she unconscious?" Fitz asks worried.

"The levels are normal for a regular person, not her." Simmons explains.

"Crap." Clint says worried as he remembers what Skye said after she brought Melinda back, "Her brain needs the excess levels." He remembers.

"Exactly, that's why she is unconscious." Simmons comments.

"I've got to call Fury, get us in the air and set a course for New York." Natasha says looking at her nice one last time before leaving the room.

Clint nods and he also leaves the room.

"Do you think she knew how much damage she was going to do to herself?" Fitz asks curious.

"Yeah I do." Ward comments walking over and grabbing his girlfriend's hand, "But she did it to protect Agent Romanoff, we all know that when it comes to people she cares about there is nothing she won't do." He remains them. "Is there anything you can do?" He asks Simmons curious.

"No, I've been looking into it, but I haven't found anything. It's up to Skye, she's got to heal in her own time." Simmons explains.

"Will she be able to heal from this?" Ward asks worried

"I don't know, only she does." Simmons answers.

* * *

After leaving the Lab Natasha heads up to Coulson's office where she can call Fury from.

"Director its Agent Romanoff." Natasha says when the director answers.

"Natasha, what did you find out?" Fury asks interested.

"Something, but Skye found it and she can't exactly tell us what at the moment." She explains, "I need to talk to Melinda and Phil." She tells her boss as she feels the plane take off.

"What happened?" Fury asks a hint of concern clear.

"Skye found something and our cover was blown." Natasha explains, "We we're getting out when we were fired upon, Skye used her powers to create a force field out of electricity and it stopped the bullets, she was weakened, but okay. We kept going, I had to help her walk but she was okay. We were almost at the end of the corridor when Skye suddenly pushed me out the way and once again she used her powers. This time she used the energy kind of like a Taser blast and stunned him, but it caused her to collapse. Simmons has runs scans and has said that the levels of electrical activity in Skye's brain is that of a normal person, which is dangerously low for Skye." Natasha explains.

"I assume that you are on your way back to New York." Fury comments.

"Yes Sir."

"Was Skye able to tell you what she found before she collapsed?" He asks interested.

"No sir." Natasha responds

"I will inform Phil and Melinda about what happened, you should expect a call from them." Fury tells Natasha.

"Sir would it be possible for you to take the phone to them. Skye is how she is because she was protecting me, I should be the one to tell them." She tells her boss.

"Of course." Fury responds, "I'll put you on hold and get Maria to bring them out of the lecture they are in." Fury tell her allowing Natasha to do it her way because he knows that it is important to the spy.

"It's not your fault." Clint's voice says from the doorway when the tone that signals that Natasha has been put on hold is heard.

"What?" Natasha asks looking at her partner.

"What's happening to Skye, isn't your fault." Clint tells his partner walking over to her.

"Isn't it?" Natasha asks, "Skye was already weak, she could barely stand and then she pushed me out of the way and used her power to save me. Who else is to blame?" Natasha asks.

"The guy that was shotting at you." Clint tells her, "You know that if you were the one who saw the shooter first you would have pushed her out of the way and dealt with the guy just as Skye did to protect you. I know that knowing our niece is week because she tried to protect you isn't a good feeling but you have nothing to feel guilty about." He says taking several steps closer to her.

"Yes I do." Natasha answers, "I should have protected her." She comments and Clint comes to the realisation that there is nothing he can say to convince her otherwise.

* * *

Far away from what is going on the Bus, Melinda and Coulson are sitting in a lecture theatre listening to a talk by an agent whose name neither of them can remember.

"Are you two playing tic, tac, toe?" Maria who is sitting next to Melinda who is sitting next to Coulson ask.

"Yes." Melinda answers as Maria feels her phone vibrate.

"Wait, why are you allowed a phone?" Phil asks her interested as Maria pulls out the phone.

"Because I'm the deputy director." Maria answers and frowns when she reads Fury's message 'Something's happened to Skye, bring Melinda and Phil out of the lecture but don't tell them why.'

"Come on, Fury wants us." Maria tells friends.

"Why?" Phil asks as the three friends stand.

"No idea, just come on." Maria answers.

Confused Coulson and Melinda exchange a look but still follow Maria out of the theatre, both of them worried about what is going on.

When they leave the theatre they follow Maria into a separate meeting room where they see Fury waiting.

"What's going on Sir?" Phil asks worried.

"For the last three days Skye, Natasha and Fitz have been undercover at a British electronic company in Bahrain trying to determine if they are using alien tec and formulas. Natasha wants to speak to you." Fury says handing his phone over to Melinda and Coulson who are now expecting the worse.

"Tasha, what happened?" Phil asks worried collecting the phone of Fury and putting it on speaker.

"Skye came down to the part of the company I was at and she was tried to tell me in code that she had found something, but before she could our covers were blown." Natasha explains, "We contacted agent Fitz telling him to get out of the building and we ran. We escaped through an emergency stairwell and we were fired upon. Skye used her powers to create a force field out of electricity which stopped the bullets, she was weakened but fine. She told me to leave her and get Fitz out but I told her that that wasn't going to happen. We were almost out of the building when Skye pushed me down and once more used her power but this time she used it as a Taser and stunned someone who was about to fire upon me. She collapsed and Clint who had arrived just to see what happened carried her out. According to Simmons her vitals are fine but her levels of electrical activity in her brain are that of a normal persons, and she is still unconscious." Natasha explains to her friends.

"Will she be all right?" Melinda asks worried.

"I don't know." Natasha answers, "The only one who can give us answers is Skye and she is unconscious."

"Are you headed back to New York?" Coulson asks.

"Yeah, we should be there in about ten hours." Clint answers.

"Melinda, Phil I apologise, it was my duty as both her Aunt and team leader to protect her on his mission and I failed, I'm sorry." Natasha tells her friends.

"From what you have said you would have been shot if she didn't intervene. You know Skye Tasha, she can't stand people she cares about being hurt. It wouldn't have mattered how weak she was she would have used her powers no matter what." Melinda tells her friend, "It's not your fault."

"Mel is right Tasha, don't blame yourself." Coulson tells her, "Please look after our girl until you get here, both of you.' Coulson requests.

"Of course." Clint and Natasha replies.

"We should get back down to the lab to check on her." Clint comments, "We'll call if anything changes." He tells his friends.

"Of course." Coulson and Melinda reply and the end the call.

"You didn't want us on that mission, that's why you sent us here." Melinda says to her boss.

"No, I didn't know about the mission until after I ordered you here." Fury answers, "You're dismissed for all further events." Fury says before walking out of the room.

"Did you know that they were on a mission?" Coulson asks Maria.

"No, I didn't" Maria responds, "I'll see you later." She says before leaving.

"Brain activity the same as a normal persons, that's not good." Melinda tells Coulson.

"I know." Coulson says reaching out and grabbing Melinda's hand and pulling her into a hug. "But at least Tasha and Clint are with her, if we can't be there then I'm glad they are." He comments.

"So am I." Melinda confirms hating that she isn't by her daughters side but at the same time relieved that Natasha and Clint are.

* * *

When Natasha and Clint head back down to the Lab they find the other in the middle of a conversation.

"It would be better." Ward argues.

"It could take longer to help if she needs something." Simmons argues.

"What would be better?" Clint asks.

"Moving Skye to her room Sir, so that she is more comfortable." Ward explains.

"And you don't agree with Agent Ward Jemma?" Clint asks.

"I think that while it is a good idea, it could be problematic if she needs help." Simmons explains.

"But you said it yourself you don't know how to help her." Ward points out.

"You're right, I don't know how to help her, there is nothing I can do, I am useless." Simmons says before walking out of the room.

"Now look what you have done." Fitz says to Ward angrily before following her out.

After leaving the lab Fitz finds Simmons in the storage area behind the lab.

"Don't listen to Ward, he's an idiot." Fitz tells his friend.

"No he's not, he's right there is nothing I can do to help Skye." Simmons admit.

"There is nothing any of us can do, not just you, but that doesn't mean you are useless." Fitz tells her, "Ward is Skye's boyfriend he's letting that worry overshadow everything else." Fitz tells her

"I hate that I can't help her." Simmons tells him.

"I know, me too." Fitz says and he pulls her into a hug.

* * *

Several hours later it was decided that moving Skye to her room would be best. Even though it is a very small space all of the team are sitting around in Skye's room. All of them waiting for her to wake up.

Even though he hates what caused her to get it Clint realises that it is probably the most sleep that Skye has gotten in weeks.

As more time pass, Fitz and Simmons leave Skye's room and head down to the lab leaving, Clint, Natasha and Ward sitting in silence around Skye's bed.

As even more time passes Ward gets up and heads down to the lab to apologise to Simmons and maybe punch something.

"Who took that picture?" Clint ask curious as above Skye's bed she has several pictures on the wall, one of her with her parents, one of her and Coulson in Lola, the one Melinda took of them when he had her over his shoulder and one of Skye, Melinda and Natasha, all laughing clearly none of them realising that the picture was being taken.

"You or Phil." Natasha answers.

"Well I don't remember taking it so I'm guessing it was Phil." Clint comments.

"Ouch, keep your voice down Uncle Clint." Skye's says.

"Skye." Clint and Natasha say worried going to her side.

"I'm alright." Skye assures her Aunt and Uncle attempting to sit up.

"Take it easy kid." Clint says helping her to sit up.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Skye says with some difficulty. "Week, headache, and I'm currently seeing two of you." She tells her aunt.

"That doesn't sound fine." Natasha says worried.

"I'm using Dad's definition." Skye says with difficulty. "I'm going to pass out soon but first you need to warn Fury." Skye tells her Aunt and Uncle, "Quinn is alive and he's working with someone in S.H.I.E.L.D" She reveals.

"Are you sure?" Clint asks worried.

"Positive." Skye tells him, "I don't know who and I'll explain what I found next time I wake, but you've got to warn him." She tells them.

"I'll do it." Clint says getting up, "You've got to stop scaring us Kid." Clint says giving Skye a hug before leaving the room.

"You shouldn't have done that ребенок. You we're already weak." Natasha tells her niece as she sits down on the edge of her bed.

"I had to, I couldn't let you get shot." Skye responds. "I have a real family for the first time. You, Mom, Dad, Uncle Clint, Uncle Tony, FitzSimmons, Ward, you guys are my family and so are Pepper, Steve, Hill, Banner, hell even Fury, and I'm not going to lose any of you, I won't. I will never apologise for saving you, I will always do whatever it takes to save you guys no matter what it does to me, because I would rather something happen to me than to one of you." Skye tells her aunt clearly struggling more but because she is determine to say what she wants to say she manages to get it all out.

"When you're doing better we've really got to have another conversation about your self-worth." Natasha tells her niece remembering the conversation that they had on the plane back from Egypt. "Skye you are an incredible person and are loved by every single one of those people you just named. All of us would be just as devastated if something happened to you as you would be if something happened to one of us." Natasha tells her niece showing her more caring side, the side she only shows to very few people.

"I know." Skye responds as he eyes drift open and shut.

"One more question, ребенок then you can rest. How long before you will be okay?" Natasha asks worried.

"I need to sleep, for a long time, in thirty six hours my levels will be back to where they are meant to be. I'll be fine. Can I sleep now?" Skye asks.

"Yeah, you can sleep now." Natasha answers, "I'll be right here ребенок." Natasha says moving of her niece's bed and back to where she was sitting on the floor right next to her.

"Fury and Maria are going to come with Melinda and Phil when we get back, so we can all have a long talk about what this means." Clint explains walking back in and sitting down next to Natasha.

"Good. Quinn being alive and working with someone in S.H.I.E.L.D isn't good." Natasha comments.

"No its not." Clint says agreeing as he reaches out and grabs Natasha's hand, the pair drifting back into silence as they do.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

* * *

After leaving Skye's bunk Ward heads down to the lab to talk to Fitz and Simmons.

"Jemma, I'm sorry." Ward tells his friend, his little sister, when he enters the lab.

"You're not the only one who's worried about Skye you know." Simmons tells him.

"I know, I'm sorry for how I acted. I'm just worried about her." Ward tells her.

"We all are." Fitz says walking over to the pair. "But that's no reason for you to act like a jerk."

"I know, I'm sorry." Ward tells them.

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again." Jemma says.

"I'll try not." Ward responds and the pair hug.

* * *

ive back in New York several hours later Coulson, Melinda, Fury and Hill are waiting for them. They head straight up to the upper level of the plane and Melinda and Coulson head to Skye's bunk.

"Has she woken again?" Coulson asks Natasha.

"No." Natasha answers.

"How was she when she woke?" Melinda asks as she brushes the hair out of her daughters face

"Week, tied, had a headache, trouble speaking, seeing double." Natasha answers.

"Did she say how long she would be like that for?" Coulson ask worried.

"She said she would be okay, but she needed to sleep for a while." Natasha explains.

"May, Coulson, Romanoff, in here." Fury orders from the command centre.

Natasha is the first to leave the bunk. Melinda and Coulson spend a little more time with their daughter, both of them giving her a kiss on her head before they leave.

When Melinda and Coulson enter the command centre everyone else is there.

"What exactly did Skye say?" Fury asks looking at Natasha and Clint.

"She said that we had to warn you." Natasha tells him, "She said we had to tell you that Quinn was alive and that he was working with someone in S.H.I.E.L.D, she said she would explain more the next time she woke." Natasha explains.

"Does she know who Quinn is working with?" Maria asks.

"No, she said she didn't" Clint answers.

"Hopefully once she is healed enough she can use her power to tell us who, we need to deal with whoever it is as soon as possible." Fury says doing his best not to let the worry he feels about their being a mole in S.H.I.E.L.D show.

"It's likely that she wouldn't be able to even if she tried." Melinda comments.

"What do you mean?" Hill asks.

"Quinn told Skye that the Clairvoyant couldn't see her because she is like him, it is possible that she won't be able to see who the mole is because of their connection to the Clairvoyant." Coulson explains, "Also it will be days likely over a week before she has enough strength to use her abilities, and I will not have her use them before she is strong enough, and I won't let anyone force her to. It would be best if we investigated other options in finding the answers that we need" Coulson tells his boss.

"I will not ask her to use her abilities before she is ready." Fury tells his friend, "You have my word on that."

"But you will ask." Clint comments.

"If I have to." Fury answers, "But as I said when I first learnt of her abilities, I will not let her be used. Just like none of you will, if I ask it will be her choice as to whether she agrees or not." Fury says.

"Thank you Boss." Coulson tells his friend.

"We should get back on topic." Maria comments, "We've still got to decide what we are going to do and how we are going to find the mole."

"I don't know if knowing Quinn is alive changes anything really." Ward comments.

"Explain." Coulson requests.

"It has been two months since we last interacted with the Clairvoyant's people, they haven't come after us once. I don't believe that us knowing that Quinn is alive will change that." He explains.

"You could be right." Natasha answers, "Or the fact that we know Quinn is alive could change everything. The sent guards after us which means someone knew that we found out something. The fact that we didn't know anything could have been why we are safe, but now we know things which could mean that our safety is in jeopardy." Natasha argues.

"You both have good points, but I think our focus at the moment has to be finding out who the mole us because until we do everyone is at risk." Fury comments and no one speaks for several minutes, "IDEAS PEOPLE."

"We draw the mole out." Skye says from the door which she is holding onto to remain standing.

"How?" Fury asks taking several steps closer to the girl as Coulson rushes to his daughters side and holds her.

"We use what we know Quinn and the Clairvoyant want, me." Skye tells everyone.

"No." Everyone in the room say.

"No you are not using yourself as bait." Melinda tells her daughter.

"What other option do we have?" Skye asks, "The Clairvoyant stole me away from you and stole my childhood from me. He tortured Dad and his people killed you. I am done hiding from him, I will not let him take anything else away from me." Skye says surprising everyone at how forceful and strong she sounds when she is barely able to stand.

"You do this and he could take your life." Coulson tells his daughter.

"There is a chance that he could take that anyway, at least with my idea I stand a chance, we all stand a chance." Skye comments.

"What's your plan?" Fury ask. "I'm not agreeing to it." He says quickly before anyone else can say anything "But I want to know, what is your plan?"

"I've been thinking for a while now that I want to go to the academy, I want to become a real S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I know it's difficult to get into and before anyone suggests it I don't want any favouritism, I want to get in on my own merits, but the reason I haven't brought it up is because I knew that the with the Clairvoyant out there it would be too dangerous. But I think if I pass all the entrance tests and get accepted to the academy then I should go, I'll be away from all of you, your protection, and the mole or Quinn or the Clairvoyant hopefully won't pass an opportunity like that up." Skye explains to everyone.

"You realises if you go to the academy that you would be gone for years, right." Ward comments.

"No she wouldn't." Maria answers, "She already has field experience and has had training by some of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents. I would be surprised if she attended more than a year before graduation."

"She also has the whole being able to know anything she want's thing working for her." Tony's voice comments.

"Uncle Tony?" Skye asks surprised turning to the screen, "How did you hack the system, I set that up. You couldn't have hacked it."

"Well I did. Took me a while because you're amazing when it comes to this stuff but I got in." Tony explains, "Continue, you all seem to be having an end of the world size issue at the moment, I can wait."

"What are you doing Stark?" Fury asks.

"Like I said I can wait, go on." He tells them.

"Is becoming an agent what you want?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Yeah, it really is." Skye answers.

"There is no guaranty that this will draw out the Clairvoyant, Quinn or the Mole." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I know, but it's a chance, and I want to go to the academy, I want to be a proper S.H.I. agent." She explains clearly having more and more difficulty.

"You don't have to go to the academy to be a proper S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I never did." Natasha tells her niece.

"Yeah, but you are special тетя Наташа." Skye tells her Aunt.

"So are you." Natasha tells her.

"If you want to become an Agent than considering everything you have done, if you are prepared for some incredibly hard work you could do a six week intensive course at the academy. It would be similar to what Agent Romanoff did in the field when she first joined except yours would be focused on computer science and take place actually at the academy. " Fury tells the girl he considers to be his god daughter.

"I don't want any favours." Skye tells the director.

"I'm not giving you any." Fury tells her, "It is the same thing that I would offer any consultant who has done as much field work and who has as much skill as you." Fury tells her. "It will be hard work but if you are prepared to do it then I will sign off on it." He tells her

"I'm not afraid of hard work. Yes, I would like to do that." Skye tells him, "That's if you guys are okay with it." She tells her parents.

"If it's what you truly want then we are not going to stand in your way." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy." Skye tells her father giving him more of a hug rather than just leaning against him.

"Mom?" she asks her mother

"If it is what you want then you have my support." Melinda tells her daughter before giving her a hug.

"Sir, you know that short shooting class you've been wanting me to teach at the academy I think it's time I did it." Clint informs Fury.

"You've been telling me no for ten years." Fury comments.

"Now I finally have a reason to say yes." Clint comments because he knows that Skye is likely to be danger at the academy and if he is near then he can do his best to protect her.

"I though the academies didn't interact." Skye comments, "Wont your shooting course be at ops and won't I be at communications?"

"Ops and communications share a campus." Melinda answers.

"Oh, cool." Skye answers.

"We need a backup plan for if this doesn't draw the Clairvoyant out." Ward informs everyone. "And a protection plan."

"We can't have protection and security obvious or tell anyone outside this group about the threat, it's too dangerous with there being a mole in S.H.I.E.D." Skye tells everyone.

"I doubt that even the Clairvoyant will be brave or stupid enough to try something on a S.H.I.E.L.D academy base but we've got to be prepared just in case." Maria tells everyone, "Clint you will be the eyes on the ground, protecting Skye in person, but as you can't be near Skye all the time we need untraceable electronic surveillance." Maria tells everyone.

"We can't go through normal S.H.I.E.L.D channels for that." Fitz tells everyone.

"I'll do it." Tony comments. "My tec is the best there is and with the exception of She-Coulson no one can get into it without me knowing."

"I have." Coulson reminds him.

"Yeah, but I knew you were doing it." Tony tells him.

"Okay Stark we'll use you." Fury comments, "Are you three okay with that?" he asks Skye, Melinda and Coulson.

"Yes." Melinda says and Coulson and Skye nod.

"Why I would love to help come up with backup plans I have minutes before I'm going to collapse." Skye reveals to everyone, "Why did you hack in Uncle Tony?" She asks curious.

"My birthday party Friday night. You all are going to be there, no arguments or excuses." He reveals.

"You really think that is a good idea?" Natasha asks curious, "I remember your last birthday party I was at."

"In my defence I was dying then." Tony reminds her, "And you gave me the advice to do whatever I wanted."

"I didn't tell you to do what you did." Natasha tells him.

"You're right you didn't, you just gave me the idea to." Tony says amused.

"We'll try and make it." Coulson says ending the conversation between Tony and Natasha.

"Don't try, do." Tony comments, "Skye I'm counting on you to make sure everyone comes." Tony tells the young girl.

"I'll do my best." Skye responds, "Dad can you help me back to my bunk?" Skye asks her father as she feels herself getting weaker and weaker.

"Of course." Coulson responds and he helps Skye back to her bunk.

"How you feeling?" Coulson asks once he's helped her to lay down.

"Weak." Skye answers, "Can you tell тетя Наташа that you don't blame her, she's blaming herself for me being weak, but it's not her fault." Skye reveals to her father.

"I'll talk to her." Coulson tells her.

"Good." Skye tells her father.

"So, going to the academy becoming a real S.H.I.E.L.D agent is that what you truly want?" Coulson asks his daughter, "You're not just doing this because it's what you think your Mom and I want you to do, are you? Because if It is then you don't have to, we don't care about whether you're a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or not." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I know." Skye tells him, "I'm doing this for me. It's what I want." Skye tells her father her eyes drifting open and close as she does.

"Good, get some sleep Baby Girl."

"Night Dad."

"Night Skye." Coulson says giving her a kiss on the head and making sure that she is all tucked in before heading back out of the room and over to the command centre, leaving the door open as he does.

* * *

When Coulson walks back into the command centre everyone is in the middle of a conversation.

"What's going on?" Coulson asks Melinda as he walks back in.

"Ward and Maria are arguing about the best way to find Quinn." Melinda reveals.

"It's amusing I think they are a couple minutes away from storming away from each other In a huff and going somewhere to blast music, kind of immature if you ask me." Clint explains.

"Please, like you haven't done things that are less mature." Natasha tells her partner.

"Have they had any promising ideas?" Coulson asks.

"Doesn't seem like it." Melinda says, "But I think they are going about it wrong."

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asks.

"The Clairvoyant won't be drawn out in the open, whoever they are, are too careful for that." Melinda explains, "We've got twenty five years of proof of that." She points out, "We need to focus on the people who we know keep in contact with the Clairvoyant; Quinn, Mike Peterson, the mole, maybe even Quinn's lawyer. They are who we know contacts the Clairvoyant, they have to be the key to finding him." Melinda explains.

"But they are almost as hard to find." Clint points out.

"But we can find them." Natasha points out, "We've done it before."

"Exactly." Melinda comments, "All of them have a lead on a way to find them. Quinn uses his lawyer and his other employees, before too long Mike will check on his son and he's likely the one who is going to the have the hardest time staying hidden." Melinda explains the four friends not realises that everyone else has stopped talking to listen to them.

"And the Mole? How can we use them if we don't know who they are?" Coulson asks.

"We've got to find out who they are, that's what Mels is saying." Clint realises, "If we find the mole then that's going to be our best lead to the Clairvoyant." He realises.

"Exactly, but it's figuring out who the mole is that is going to be the problem." Melinda says.

"They've got to be someone high level." Clint comments, "The Clairvoyant wouldn't want a low level person."

"Level wouldn't matter." Coulson points out, "The Clairvoyant has the same power that Skye has, he can know anything he wants. There has to be something else."

"Access?" Natasha asks.

"Maybe." Coulson responds uncertain.

"He can't use his power all the time, and from what Skye has said you need to focus on something specific maybe he has a mole to tell him things that he wouldn't think to focus on." Clint comments.

"There are a lot of reasons why the Clairvoyant could want a mole in S.H.I.E.D, it could be any of the reasons we have said or none of them." Melinda tells them, "All that matters is that we find them."

"Which is the hard part." Clint says.

"You four do realises that your conversation is going around in circle right?" Tony asks interested.

"Now we do." Coulson comments.

"I think the one thing we all agree on is that we have to find the mole." Fury comments, "When I go back to base I'll start the paper work for Skye's course it will start in two weeks. A bulletin about this will go out to all agents' level six and above just like it would if any other course like this was started but Skye's name will be redacted from all level six agents bulletin and a large portion of level sevens." Fury tells everyone, "That along with the fact that Agent Barton will be on temporary assignment at the Academy will hopefully draw the attention of the mole and may just give us some answers." Fury tells everyone.

"I know that going to the academy is what May wants but I don't like her being used as bait." Melinda comments.

"None of us do." Clint tells his sister, "But Mels I will do whatever I can to protect her, and so will Stark."

"Of course." Tony confirms.

"We don't even know if this will draw Quinn or the Clairvoyant out, they could see it as to big of a risk." Maria comments.

"Which is why we've got to work on the leads we do have." Natasha comments.

"What leads?" Ward asks confused as last time he checked they had no leads.

"Quinn, his lawyer, employees and Mike Peterson." Natasha points out, "Finding them has to be almost a big of priority as fining the mole." She tells everyone.

"I agree." Fury says, "We can't trust anyone else besides those of us on this bus and you Stark to try and find this Mole and Quinn and Peterson." Fury tells everyone. "Coulson, you wanted autonomy you've got it. While Skye and Barton are at the academy you do whatever you can to find a lead. Natasha you will stay apart of Coulson's team for the six weeks that Skye and Clint are away but after that you and Barton are to do the same thing, but your way, on your own." Fury tells them.

"Yes Sir." Natasha and Clint responds.

"This whole operation is off book. No one outside this room and Skye and Stark are to know. Maria and I are to be your only contacts." He tells everyone.

"Yes Sir." Everyone responds.

"Maria, we've got to get back to the conference." Fury tells his second in command.

"Yes Sir." Maria responds.

"The rest of you, I'll be back Saturday and we can decide where to go from here then."

"Does that mean they can all come to my party?" Tony asks interested.

"Yeah, they can go." Fury says before leaving the command centre, Hill right behind him.

"Drink?" Clint suggest.

"Oh god yes." Melinda says agreeing.

"We'll sit with Skye." Simmons says and her, Ward and Fitz head over to Sky's bunk while the older ones head to the bar for a drink.

* * *

Clint pours Melinda, Coulson, Natasha and himself each a drink, making sure not to give Melinda or Natasha vodka when he does because he knows that it is the last thing either of them need at the moment. Once all four of them have' their drinks they all head back over to Skye's bunk where they join Ward, Simmons and Fitz sitting on the floor around Skye's bunk.

"She doesn't want you to blame yourself you know." Coulson tells Natasha quietly.

"I know." Natasha tells him.

Apart from Clint getting up to get FizSimmons and Ward a drink no one leaves Skye's bunk and apart from Coulson's and Natasha's conversation no one speaks. The seven agents just sit together in silence watching Skye, all of them hoping that she will be okay soon.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** So I have never done this before but these two people have been loyal readers and reviews to my stories and I would like to do something for them so if you like this story and Her Story Started Here then I recommend that you read: **bellapaige88, All Of Me** and **doctor Anthony's Ghosts of the Past.** They are both extremely good stories. Once more thank you so much for all of your support.

* * *

Quite a few hours after she fell asleep Skye wakes to a sight that makes her smile. FitzSimmons are asleep together cuddled up together. Ward is sitting near to them looking like he fell asleep with his arms crossed and her parents, Aunt and Uncle are huddled together so close that it is hard to tell who is who. Being as quite as possible Skye reaches for her phone and takes a picture of each of the groups for later, knowing that she can tease Fitz and Simmons about their position and wanting to get several copies of her parents, Aunt and Uncle printed.

Knowing that she can't let this opportunity pass because none of them would Skye looks around for something that she can reach to wake them up. She is trying to think of something to do when she spots something that Clint gave her, "Thank you Uncle Clint." Skye thinks to herself as she reaches over and grabs a can of silly string and an air horn.

"Don't even think about it." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Why not?" Skye asks with a grin.

"Because everyone else will feel the need to retaliate." Melinda tells her.

"Bring it on." Skye says spraying her parents, Aunt and Uncle with the silly string as she uses the air horn.

Once she has sprayed her parents, Uncle and Aunt Skye starts to spray Ward, Fitz and Simmons who are awake and trying to figure out what is going on.

"You really shouldn't have done that kid?" Clint tells his niece.

"Why not?" Skye asks standing up on her bed.

"Because of this." Clint says standing up and trying to grab her but Skye jumps, but that part of her plan doesn't go exactly to plan as Melinda managed to grab her and steal the silly string out of her and she starts to spray her.

"You gave this to her didn't you?" Melinda asks Clint once she has covered Skye in silly string.

"Maybe." Clint says and he runs out of Skye's bunk Melinda right behind him.

"How you feeling?" Coulson asks Skye curious.

"I'm good." Skye says with a smile as they hear Melinda angry voice of "Don't you dare Clinton."

"Um, I don't know about you guys but I kind of really want to see what is going on out there." Skye says leaving the room, Fitz, Simmons, and Ward right behind her.

"It's been years, a lot of them, since they did this." Natasha says to Coulson with a grin.

"I know." Coulson responds and the pair leave the bunk both wanting to see what their partners are doing to each other.

When Natasha and Clint exit Skye's bunk they see Melinda and Clint having what looks like a stand-off. Melinda having the silly string in one hand and a very large spray bottle of water in the other while Clint has a can of spray hair paint in one hand and a can of spray whipped cream in the other, both of them are holding the bottles threatening and clearly waiting for the other to make a move first.

"Do we try to stop them?" Skye asks her father and Aunt.

"No, you stay back and out of the way and hope they don't drag you into the middle" Natasha explains.

"Or use you as a Shield." Coulson adds.

"I've never seen this side of Agent May before." Fitz comments surprised.

"Not many people have." Coulson comments, "She hasn't acted like this in a long time." He reveals a smile clear on his face.

"Why are we fighting each other?" Clint asks Melinda with a smirk.

"Oh crap." Coulson comments knowing what is coming.

"You're right." Melinda comments and Skye, Fitz and Simmons don't think they have ever seen Coulson and Natasha move as fast as when they do in that moment.

"Aren't we meant to be the younger immature agents?" Skye ask amused as four grown adults run up the stairs all trying to avoid being sprayed with different stuff.

"Supposed to be, but I don't see it." Fitz comments.

"The next time any of them try and give us a lecture on how we are behaving I am reminding them of this moment." Skye comments as the four of them walk over to the kitchen.

"Please do." Simmons requests.

"How are you feeling?" Ward asks Skye worried.

"Better, a lot better." Skye responds, "I'm still pretty weak but I'm better than I was." She tells him.

"Good." Ward tells her, "You've got to stop scaring me like that." Ward says as he gives her a kiss.

"I'll try." Skye tells her boyfriend when they break apart.

"So breakfast?" Fitz asks.

"How about we all get changed and if you're feeling up to it go out for breakfast." Simmons suggests looking at her friends thinking that it might be best for them to get out of the aim of fire.

"That sounds good." Skye says and the others nod and everyone except for Skye heads to their bunks. Skye heads to the stair and just yells, "WARD, SIMMONS, FITZ AND I ARE GOING OUT TO BREAKFAST." She yells before going to her own bunk to get ready.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Fitz, Simmons, Skye and Ward are leaving the plane to go for breakfast, leaving Melinda, Coulson, Natasha and Clint alone.

Melinda, Natasha, Clint and Coulson are all on the floor in Coulson's office laughing hysterically as they realises just what they have done and how ridiculous it is. All of them are covered in silly string, cream, paint and all of them are wet. Coulson's office having seen better days.

* * *

As Simmons, Skye, Fitz and Ward leave they find Tony parking his car.

"Where are you four off to?" Tony asks seeing them.

"Escaping the war zone by going to breakfast." Skye answers.

"What do you mean?" Tony asks interested.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа and silly string, water, cream and spray paint. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the rest." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Please, tell me more." Tony requests.

"Dad's office, you'll find them in there." Skye tells her Uncle as she gets in the passenger seat of the car.

Tony is confused by his nieces words but as he knows that whatever is going on he can't resist seeing it so he makes his way up the office and is shocked by the sight that greats him.

"Are you all very high?" Tony asks amused when he sees them.

"What do you want Tony?" Natasha asks being the first of them who could stop laughing.

"To talk business, very serious business, but I guessing that's not going to happen." Tony comments, "What the hell happened?" He asks torn between amusement and shock.

"We all fell asleep in Skye's room, Skye woke us with silly string. I chased Clint with it because he gave it to her and things kind of escalated." Melinda explains.

"Yeah, I'll say it did." Tony says looking at the four of them, "Where does the cream come into this?"

"It was the closes thing that I could spray." Clint explains, "You know its things like this that caused Fury to stop assigning us as a team in the first place." He comments.

"I think the international incident we caused was part of the reason." Melinda comments.

"And the drunken incidents." Natasha adds.

"And the pranks that were pulled on other agents." Coulson adds.

"How do any of you still have a job?" Tony asks standing over the four surprised by their actions.

"Because we're amazing at what we do." Natasha tells him.

"And Fury likes us." Melinda adds.

"Sometimes." Coulson corrects.

"Most of the time." Clint corrects

"You are amazing, all of you." Tony tells them, "You all put on this stoic, all business, tough agent front and yet here you are covered in paint and cream and silly string, dripping wet like it is no big deal." He tells them.

"That's because it's not, we used to do it a lot, haven't for a while though." Coulson comments and Melinda reaches out and grabs his hand because she knows that the reason they haven't done something like this in a while is because of her.

"Lay down Tony, everything makes sense when you're laying down." Clint comments.

"I repeat, are you sure you're not high?" Tony asks amused though he does lay down between Coulson and Clint.

As soon as he lays down, Melinda sprays him with the silly string, Coulson with the paint, Natasha with the water and Clint with the cream.

"Should have seen that coming." Tony comments though he doesn't sound mad. "You better hope this comes out of this top."

"Relax, It will." Natasha assures him and the five friends just lay in silence.

* * *

Away from the bus, Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons are sitting at booth at a dinner waiting on their breakfast that they have ordered.

"So you guys we're pretty close this morning." Skye says with a grin to Fitz and Simmons.

"No, we weren't." Simmons says quickly a blush appearing on her face.

"Well the picture I took says otherwise." Skye smile though it looks slightly forced something which Simmons realises.

"Are you okay?" She asks worried.

"Headache." Skye answers.

"Maybe we should go back." Ward says worried.

"No need, I'm okay. Plus some food will do me good." Skye assures him.

"Are you sure?" Ward asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Skye tells him, "And because of that amazing doge of the question, I'll drop the subject." Skye tells her friend and when Ward and Fitz aren't looking Simmons mouths "Later." To Skye and Skye responds with a nod.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons return to the plane to find Melinda, Coulson, Clint, Natasha and Tony all cleaned up and sitting around the table eating.

"Is the war over?" Skye asks curious walking over to them.

"The war is never over kid, we've just called a truce." Clint tells her.

"And how long do these truces usually last?" Skye asks interested.

"Depends." Clint answers, "The last one lasted a while." He comments.

"Right." Skye says deciding not to question any more as she senses the tension in the room at Clint's comment.

"Oh Dad, I've been meaning to ask when me and Mom were at home we found a box that said 'for May on her twenty first birthday' on the top. Mom said that I shouldn't open it until you're home so I was wondering if we could go to the house and have a look? If you don't mind." Skye asks her Dad.

"I would like that." Coulson says, "I haven't added to it for a while." He comments.

"What made you start it in the first place?" Skye asks curious assuming he had a reason.

"It was something that Howard Stark suggested I do." Coulson comments and Tony almost chokes on his coffee.

"It was, I forgot that." Melinda realises.

"You knew my father?" Tony asks shocked once he is no longer choking on his coffee.

"Yeah, I did. Not well, but I knew him." Coulson comments.

"How?" Tony ask shocked.

"He founded S.H.I.E.L.D, he kept checking in on things right up until he died. We met more than once." Melinda answers.

"Pretty sure he was scared of you." Coulson tells Melinda.

"No he wasn't." Melinda tells him, "He told me I reminded him of someone he knew, would never tell me who though." Melinda explains.

"And he told you to do something for Skye?" Tony asks shocked trying to comprehend it.

"Outside the conference room after Skye was born…." Coulson begins to say but Skye cut him off.

"Hang on Conference room? Don't you mean delivery room?" She asks surprised as she sits down next to her father.

"No." Melinda answers, "As you know your father and I we're suspended when I was pregnant with you. Two weeks before you were due Phil and I had a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D with Fury and Howard showed up as well." Melinda explains. "I don't remember why, do you?"

"I don't think so." Coulson answers. "But I think it was to tell me off for not having a bachelor party." He says uncertain but pretty sure that that was the reason.

"That sounds like Dad." Tony comments trying to grasp the fact two of his very close friends knew his father.

"I had been having contractions but I had been ignoring them. My water broke in the meeting and Howard went to get Dr. Streiten. Once Dr Streiten deduced that you we're coming to fast for me to be moved Howard and Fury left the room. You we're born in an S.H.I.E.L.D conference room." Melinda explains.

"Wow, that's surprising." Skye comments not sure what else to say but at the same time realising that it fitting.

"When I came out to tell Fury and your father that I had a healthy baby girl he pulled me aside." Coulson says looking at Tony, "He told me that being a father is harder than any job or operation you will ever do and the only guaranty is that you will screw up, that you will do more things wrong than right, but you will love the child more than you thought possible, more than they will ever know. He told me to start a box for my daughter to give to her on her twenty first birthday just like he did for his son, a box full off all the memories you have, everything you want your child to know but would never be able to say or show, I took that advice." Coulson explains.

"Excuse me." Tony says getting up and walking out of the room clearly emotional.

Without a word Skye gets up and follows right behind him, while Coulson silently berates himself for mentioning Howard Stark so carelessly.

* * *

A minute later Skye finds Tony sitting on the platform above the Cargo Bay.

"I don't really feel like company." Tony tells Skye.

"Doesn't mean that's not exactly what you need." Skye says sitting down next to her Uncle, "I get it Uncle Tony, I'm finding out new things about my parents every day, it know how it messes with your mind." Skye reveals.

"This is different." Tony tells her.

"How?" Skye ask

"It just is." Tony tells her. "You're parents, Fury who knows who else, they all knew my father better than I did."

"Welcome to the club." Skye tells her Uncle, "There are a lot of people who know my parents better than me."

"The difference is that you can get to know them now. I'll never get that chance with my father." Tony reveals.

"Yeah you do, just not in the same way as me." Skye tells him, "You get to know him through Fury's eyes, through Mom and Dad's, I think that maybe Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа might have met him if they did then get to know him through there's, and the box Dad talked about, do you have it?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, in a whole bunch of my Dad's stuff. Never opened it though" Tony answers as he always assumed it was full of things that he did to disappoint his father.

"Open it Uncle Tony, get to know your Dad in a way he wanted you to." Skye tells her Uncle the pair drift into silence.

"You know the 'Other people know my parents better than me club' isn't the only one we are both apart of." Skye tells her Uncle several minutes later.

"Oh yeah, what other club are we a part of?" Tony asks curious.

"From what I know a very, very small one, Children of S.H.I.E.L.D agents." Skye tells him.

"Huh, guess we are." Tony realises, "Think it gets us anything special?" He asks curious.

"Don't know, maybe Fury will put up with more from us." Skye suggests.

"He doesn't in my experience." Tony comments.

"Just think for a moment about everything you have done Uncle Tony, and about how Fury has reacted." Skye tells him. "Do you really think you haven't had more chances than most would get?" she asks curious.

"Huh, you might be right." Tony comments once he thinks about it. "So, Iron Man and Electro-Girl: Children of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony comments.

"That makes us sound like bad ass heroes." Skye comments with a small smile.

"I've told you Skye, you are a bad ass hero." Tony tells his niece.

"So are you Uncle Tony." Skye says giving her Uncle a hug.

"You know maybe it means that one day we'll get to inherit S.H.I.E.L.D" Tony comments.

"It would be cool if we did." Skye comments then realises something, "When I was in the hospital after Quinn took me, Hill told me that I was born apart of S.H.I.E.L.D, that I was protected and apart of S.H.I.E.L.D no matter what I choose to do, maybe that's what it means." Skye guesses, "That we're apart of S.H.I.E.D's legacy." She comments.

"Make sense." Tony comments, "Especially if you think about what has happened to us." He tells her.

"What do you mean?" Skye asks interested.

"Somehow even with everything we have done, everything that has happened to both of us we found our way to back to S.H.I.E.L.D. without even realising it." Tony tells his niece.

"Huh, you're right." Skye comments and the pair drift back into silence, Tony having his arm around his niece as they do.

* * *

Twenty minutes after they left the kitchen Skye and Tony return.

"I'm sorry Tony, I shouldn't have mentioned that I knew your father so carelessly." Coulson tells his friend.

"It's okay." Tony assures him, "But I want to know, did you two ever meet him?" He asks Natasha and Clint.

"Once." Clint answers, "Right after I brought Nat into S.H.I.E.L.D, he gave me a lecture." He explains.

"I never met him." Natasha answers.

"Tony I only met your father a few times, but from what I know there are two living people who knew him pretty well and they are Fury and Steve, if you want to know more about him, ask them." Melinda tells Tony.

"I'll think about it." Tony responds not sure if he is going to talk to them or not.

"Kid, you alright?" Clint asks concerned as Skye grabs onto the table

"I'm fine." Skye says as she sits down next to her father, not letting go of the table until she is sitting down.

"Are you using your father's definition again?" Natasha asks curious.

"Maybe." Skye responds, "Where did Simmons's go?" Skye asks curious.

"Her bunk." Melinda answers.

"Right, I've got a conversation to finish." Skye says getting up with difficulty and walking over to Simmons's bunk, she would have fallen over if Natasha wasn't by her side catching her before she could fall.

"You should rest." Natasha tells her niece.

"I want to talk to Simmons fist." Skye responds and Natasha helps her Simmons's bunk.

"So what's going on with you and Fitz?" Skye asks her friend, her sister, once Natasha has left the two younger woman alone.

"I don't know." Simmons tells her.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Skye asks confused.

"Things have been different lately and I think there is something more but I don't know how to bring it up." Simmons reveals, "What if I bring it up and he doesn't feel the same and it ruins our friendship. How did you and Ward do it?"

"First me and Ward are different." Skye tells her friend, "We didn't have the friendship that you and Fitz have. We didn't have as much to lose." Skye tells her friend, "You like Fitz right? You want to be with him."

"Yeah, I do." Simmons confirms.

"You might have to be prepared to risk you're friendship if you want to be with him." Skye tells her friend, "You've got to decide for yourself if you can handle that. Do you think Fitz is you're true love?" Skye asks her friend.

"You believe in true love?" Simmons asks surprised as it seems out of character.

"I never used to." Skye admits, "But when I see my parents and Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа together I think that maybe true love does exist." Skye admits. "You and Fitz remind me of them." Skye admits.

"We do?" Simmons asks surprised.

"Yeah, you do." Skye answers. "You should talk to Fitz, talk about what you are both feeling and decide together what you want to do."

"I'll try." Simmons tells her friend, "So how are things going with you and Ward?" She asks curious.

"Things are good." Skye tells her friend.

"But? I'm sensing that there is a but there." Simmons realises.

"Grant is great and I really liked him but he had a thing with my Mom, and that makes thing slightly odd." Skye reveals, "I don't want it to affect what is going on with me Grant because I really like where this, where us, are going but I can't help thinking about it." Skye admits.

"Is it something that you can get past?" Simmons asks curious.

"It is something I want to get past." Skye tells her.

"That wasn't my question." Simmons tells her.

"I know, honestly I don't know if I can get past it." Skye admits, "But I want to, I want to be with Grant" Skye tells her friend.

"I know you do." Simmons tells her, "I guess you've just go to try and see what happens." Simmons responds and the pair drift into silence.

* * *

An hour later Coulson goes to check on his daughter and finds her asleep next to Simmons.

"She okay?" Coulson asks Simmons concerned.

"She's okay." Simmons responds.

"Come get me if anything changes." Coulson request and he heads back out into the living area where Tony and Clint are sitting, both Ward and Fitz are downstairs playing games on the screens in the lab and Coulson isn't quite sure where Melinda and Natasha are.

"So what was the business you wanted to talk to us about Tony?" Coulson asks curious.

"The kind of camera's you want for when Skye is at the academy." Tony responds.

"Right, what have you got?" Coulson asks sitting back down and the three men begin to discuss exactly what will be the best surveillance method.

* * *

After Natasha helped Skye to her bunk she and Melinda left the plane in one of the cars that are on standby.

"So this morning, it's been a while." Natasha comments from the driving side having beaten Melinda to the car meaning that she got to drive

"Yeah, it has." Melinda confirms.

"What brought it on?" Natasha asks curious as it was nice seeing that side of her friend again for the first time in a while.

"I told Skye everything." Melinda reveals.

"Everything?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Bahrain and Istanbul, I told her." Melinda reveals.

"Wow, and it helped?" Natasha asks surprised.

"Yeah, it did." Melinda confirms.

"I'm glad." Natasha tells her friend the pair drift into silence as they speed along country roads neither sure where exactly they are going.

"You know after this morning Clint is going to retaliate." Natasha tells her friend aver several miles of silent driving.

"I know." Melinda responds.

"Well I was thinking that we should act pre-emptively before he gets a chance." Natasha tells her friend.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asks interested and Natasha begins to explain her plan, the more she explains the bigger the smile on Melinda's face get.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** I personally really enjoyed writing both this and the next chapter so I really hope you like reading them.

* * *

Surprisingly the next two days past without any pranks from anyone which makes everyone worried that something big is coming. Skye still isn't back to her full strength but she is a lot stronger than she was.

Everyone in the plane are separated into two groups getting ready for Tony's birthday. Natasha, Melinda, Simmons and Skye are all crowded in the good bathroom finishing up getting ready, while Clint, Ward, Coulson and Fitz are all sitting out in the living area ready to go. So that none of them have to worry about driving Tony is sending them a car to pick them up which should arrive soon. Clint is wearing a leather jacket, v neck top and jeans while the other three are wearing suit jackets and pants with button up top underneath and no ties.

"What time did Stark say he was sending the car over?" Ward asks curious.

"Soon." Clint answers.

In the bathroom Skye, Simmons, Natasha and Melinda are all wearing dresses which length are to about the knee but the styles are very different. Melinda is wearing a red dress that has a halter top dress with her hair down. Natasha is wearing a green dress with no straps and her hair is down and curly. Simmons is wearing a black dress with two large straps and her hair up in a bun. Skye also has her hair up in a bun, but a lot looser than Simmon's is, and is wearing a white and brown dress with a small v neckline.

"Why exactly am I wearing a dress?" Simmons asks her friend.

"Because it's the dress code for Tony's party." Natasha answers hearing the question.

"You should get a chance to talk to Fitz." Skye says quietly to her friend. "A nice relaxing party, drinks, it should be the perfect atmosphere."

"You've obviously never been to one of Tony Stark's parties. Believe me, it will be far from relaxing." Natasha informs them, "The last birthday party of his that I went to he destroyed most of his house."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun." Skye comments.

"Oh believe me it is." Natasha says exchanging a look with Melinda that Simmons doesn't notice but Skye does.

"What have you two done?" Skye asks amused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Yes you do." Skye tells her mom, "Spill."

"We may have suggested to Tony that he should get a karaoke machine for his party and he agreed." Melinda explains, "You're Dad and Uncle can both sing pretty well but they need encouragement." She explains.

"And what exactly is going to be the encouragement?" Skye asks.

"A drinking competition with Tony, Bruce and Steve should do it." Natasha answers.

"This is your revenge for the other day isn't it?" Skye asks curious.

"No, this is us getting them before they get us." Natasha explains

"Are you sure that they are going to do something?" Simmons asks curious, "It has been days."

"They're biding their time." Melinda answers, "They're planning something." She tells them.

"Things are going to be interesting for a while aren't they?" Skye asks curious.

"Yes." Natasha answers.

"The cars here. Hurry up." Clint voice says.

"I'm ready." Skye comments.

"Same." Jemma says and the two younger agents leave the bathroom.

"You know we didn't think this through." Melinda comments as she puts the different make up that is spread out in the sink away.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks helping her.

"Who's going to keep us away from the karaoke machine once we've had too much to drink?" Melinda asks.

"I've got your back if you've got mine." Natasha responds.

"Always." Melinda respond and the two friends link arms and leave the bathroom where Coulson and Clint are waiting.

"You said there is a car waiting?" Natasha ask Clint who is watching the pair with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah, have you guys already started drinking without us?" Clint asks.

"Nope." Melinda and Natasha both respond.

"Let's go, everyone's already downstairs." Coulson comments and the four friends make their way downstairs to the limo that is waiting for them.

* * *

Twenty five minutes after leaving the plane the group arrives at Stark tower and are able to go right up without a single incident. When they arrive the party is in full swing and has been for a while, when the entre the room that the party is in they see Tony standing with Pepper and his friend James Rhodes. Skye runs right up to him and giving him a hug.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Tony." Skye says as she hugs him.

"Thanks She-Coulson." Tony responds.

"Did you open the box?" Skye whispers as she hugs him.

"Not yet." Tony whispers back.

"Uncle Tony?" Rhodey asks confused.

"Rhodey this is Skye Coulson, Skye this is my friend James Rhodes." Tony introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Skye tells Rhodey as she shakes his hand.

"Yeah you too." Rhodey responds still surprised about someone calling Tony Uncle.

"Hey Pepper." Skye says.

"Hey Skye."

"Tony, happy birthday." Coulson greats.

"Thanks Coulson." Tony responds, "Rhodey you remember Coulson, Natasha and Clint don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course." Rhodey responds. "Nice to see you again."

"Well this is Melinda May, Coulson's partner, Natasha's best friend and Skye's mother. Grant Ward Skye's boyfriend and Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz who work with them." Tony introduces.

"Nice to meet you." Rhodey tell them.

"The Cap and Banner are around, they wanted to say hello when you got here." Tony tells the group.

"We'll keep an eye out." Clint comments.

"Where's the bar in this place?" Natasha asks curious.

"Over there." Tony says pointing to where the bar is.

"Melinda, join me?" Natasha asks.

"Of course." Melinda responds.

"I'll join too." Pepper responds and the three woman head over to the bar.

"Can you order your bar tenders not to serve them vodka?" Coulson requests.

"I see food over there, come on." Skye says and she drags, Ward and FitzSimmons away.

"Why not?" Tony asks interested.

"Because if you don't you will be seeing a side of Mels and Nat that you have never seen before." Clint comments.

"Are you trying to encourage me to do it or not to?" Tony asks interested.

"He's got a point." Coulson comments.

"Do you really feel like cleaning up after them tonight?" Clint asks curious.

"Well now you've got me interested." Tony comments as Banner and Steve walk over, "Can't they handle there vodka?"

"Who can't handle their vodka?" Banner asks interested.

"Melinda and Natasha." Tony answers.

"Melinda's your partner right Coulson?" Banner asks.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you when they come back over." Coulson tells him, "The problem isn't that they can't handle their vodka, it's that they can handle it too well." He explains

"What does that even mean?" Rhodey asks.

"It means that they drink ridicules amounts of Vodka and do very stupid things once they do." Clint explains.

"Okay, sorry fellers but I really want to see this." Tony tells his friends.

"I'm glad you're alive man." Banner tells Coulson as Steve rolls his eyes at Tony's words.

"Thanks Doc."

* * *

Over at the bar Natasha, Melinda and Pepper have all ordered martins.

"You two are never of the clock are you?" Pepper asks as she notices both Melinda and Natasha inspecting the crowed.

"Kind of hard not to be." Natasha answers, "Especially at a party like this." She explains.

"Tony has the best security here tonight." Pepper tells them.

"No security is perfect." Melinda comments.

"You both need to relax a bit." Pepper tells them, "Tony told me bits of what is going on, I get why you are so tense, both of you, but you should relax a bit." She tells them.

"You know you are absolutely right Pepper." Natasha comments, "And you're going to join us." Natasha says "Bartender get us a tray of Vodka shots." She requests.

"No, no, no." Pepper says.

"Too bad, you said we have to relax, you have to join us." Melinda says with a grin.

"Come on Pepper, it will be fun." Natasha tells her.

"You two have a very different definition of fun than I do." Pepper informs Melinda and Natasha.

"If you don't want to join us then you don't have to." Melinda says realising how uncomfortable Pepper is, "Just do us a favour and make sure that neither of us go near the karaoke machine." She requests as the shots arrive.

"You know what, I think I will join you." Pepper comments as she looks around and sees everyone else having a fun time and she realises that she might as well too.

"You sure?" Natasha asks and Pepper nods.

"Good for you Pepper." Melinda says with a smile as both her and Natasha finish their first shots.

"We should tost." Pepper comments as all three of them pick up a shot.

"To what?" Natasha asks

"Friendship?" Melinda asks.

"Love?" Pepper asks.

"To our boys, as infuriating as they are." Natasha suggest.

"I'll drink to that." Pepper comments and Melinda nods and the three friends drown their drinks.

* * *

Across the party, Skye, Simmons, Fitz and Ward are sitting on couches eating watching the rest of the party with amused expressions on their faces.

"Come on." Ward says standing up and pulling Fitz up as well, "We're hitting the bar." He comments.

"Normal?" Fitz asks Jemma and she nods.

"Skye?" Ward asks curious.

"Just soda for me." She answers and she receives three shocked looks in responds, "One of three things is going to happen tonight, Dad and Uncle Clint are going to get very drunk and do something stupid, Mom and тетя Наташа are going to get very drunk and do something stupid or all four of them are going to get very drunk and do something stupid, and I don't want to miss that." She explains.

"Right Soda for Skye." Ward comments and he and Fitz make their way to the bar.

"Jemma, you okay?" Skye asks, "You look nervous."

"I'm going to talk to Fitz." Simmons reveals. "Tonight, before I lose my nerve." Simmons explains to her friend.

"Oh, wow, Good luck." Skye tells her friend.

"Thanks." Simmons responds and Ward and Fitz walk back over. Fitz hands Simmons what looks like Vodka and Orange juice and Ward hands Skye her soda.

"Your Mom, Natasha and Pepper are doing shot's at the bar." Ward informs Skye as he sits down next to her.

"Wow, things really are going to be interesting." Skye notes.

"Defiantly seems like it." Ward says agreeing.

* * *

The male Avengers, Coulson and Rhodey are standing right where they were when Pepper, Melinda and Natasha left, they are all talking about all different thing.

"Uh, Phil, Tony. Pepper, Mels and Nat are doing shots." Clint interrupt the debate which is going on between Steve and Tony.

"No surprises there." Tony comments then he realise exactly what Clint said "Wait did you say Pepper is?"

"Yeah, I did. Look." Clint says pointing to the bar.

"This I have to see." Tony says walking toward the bar.

"It's good to see you again Sir." Steve tells Coulson as they walk over to the bar as well.

"You too Cap." Coulson tells him.

"Sir I don't know if it's the right thing to do, but it feels like it is." Steve tells Coulson to his confusion, "One of your agents are in a relationship with your daughter." He tells Coulson.

"I know." Coulson responds.

"And you're okay with that?" Steve asks surprised.

"No." Coulson answers, "But something that I don't think has changed since you time is that if a girl knows that her father doesn't like her with or want her to be with a boy then she will want to be with him more." Coulson explains, "I've just got to hope that she doesn't get hurt." He explains.

"She is a smart, strong girl Sir. I think she'll be okay." Steve informs Coulson, "I enjoyed the dinner and I had with her and Melinda."

"I'm glad." Coulson responds trying to keep the jealously out of his voice.

"You're a good cook also Sir." Steve informs Coulson.

Coulson is trying to figure out how to respond to that when he hears Clint's voice, "Phil, I need your help to talk Tony out of something amazingly stupid."

"Why exactly do you need my help?" Coulson asks as he and Steve walk over to the group.

"Because Tony just challenged Mels and Nat to a drinking competition." Clint explains.

"Oh, I really wouldn't do that." Coulson informs Tony, "These two have singlehandedly drunk ever senior agent under the table." He reveals.

"Is that meant to impress me?" Tony asks, "For all I know they could all be light weights." Tony comments.

"Trust us there are not." Natasha comments, "Right now me and Linda could out drink all six of you." She says looking at Tony, Clint, Steve, Banner, Rhodey and Coulson.

"I can't get drunk." Steve comments.

"Fine all five of you." Melinda corrects.

"You really think you can do that?" Tony asks.

"Don't challenge them." Clint comments.

"Or at least don't drag the rest of us into this." Coulson adds.

"Easily." Natasha says confidently.

"How many shots have you had?" Tony asks.

"Two." Melinda answers.

"Okay then." Tony says picking up the remaining shots and giving two to, Clint, Banner, Rhodey and Coulson and keeping two for himself. "Make sure it's fair Cap." Tony asks the Captain.

"I never agreed to this." Rhodey comments.

"Neither did I." Banner says.

"Pepper are you going to join us?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah, I think I am." Pepper answers to Tony's surprised.

"Three against five, the odds are still not in your favour." Tony reveals.

"They never are." Melinda comments.

"Are you two just going to stare at your shots or are you going to drink them?" Natasha ask Coulson and Clint.

"We know how this is going to end." Clint comments, "It will end just like it always does, the two of you drinking us under the table, why would we want to go through that again?" Clint asks and Natasha just leans forward and whispers something in his ear.

"Drink up Phil, we're doing this." Clint tells his friend doing his shots.

"Why?" Coulson asks confused then notices the look that Melinda has on her face, "Right we are." He says before doing his own shots.

"That just leaves you two." Tony says to Banner and Rhodey.

"Why exactly would we do this?" Banner asks.

"Because it's fun." Tony says putting his arms around his friend shoulder, "Come on, it's my birthday, you've got to do it."

"You can't use that argument again." Banner comments and he does his shots.

"Don't even start." Rhodey says and he does his shots.

"Keep us honest Cap." Natasha tells Steve.

"Pointing out that this doesn't seem like a good idea will do nothing right?" Steve asks

"Right." All of the others reply.

"I really hope none of you have anything important tomorrow." Rhodey comments

"Half of us have a meeting with Fury." Clint comments.

"That makes this even more of a bad idea." Steve tells them.

"It wouldn't be the first meeting with Fury we've gone to hangover." Melinda comments.

"Seriously how the hell do you four still have a job?" Tony asks surprised.

"We told you how." Natasha answers.

"Thor's not coming is he Stark?" Coulson asks as he realises that if Thor came and they were in the middle of a drinking contest then there is no way that that could end well.

"Not that I know of." Tony answers. "So what do we want to start with?" He asks curious.

"Start with Tequilas, it's a classic." Clint suggests.

"Good idea." Tony says, "Can I get twenty five shots of tequila over here." Tony requests.

"You guys have no idea what you are getting into." Natasha comments as Melinda, Pepper and her all remove their high heel shoes.

"Um, I have twenty years of experience Phil has thirty, we know exactly what we are getting ourselves into." Clint reminds her.

"Which makes us insane for doing it." Coulson comments.

* * *

Across the party the younger agents are watching what is going on with amused looks on their faces.

"It looks like they are about to get in a drinking competition." Simmons comments.

"My guess is that that is exactly what they are getting into." Skye says.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Fitz asks knowing that Skye knows them best.

"Well from what I know Mom and тетя Наташа can both drink a lot." Skye explains, "And they have out drunk Dad and Uncle Clint before." She explains.

"So you're bets on them?" Ward asks curious.

"Maybe, I don't know about the others though." She says. "Come on, let's dance." Skye says pulling Ward up.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Ward comments as she dose.

"They are all focused on their drinking, they are not going to do anything to you." Skye assures her boyfriend.

"It's not that." Ward tells her, "Well that's part of it, but the other part is that I'm not a good dancer." Ward admits.

"I don't mind." Skye says pulling Ward towards the dance floor leaving Simmons and Fitz alone.

"Looks like it's just us." Fitz comments, "Not that there is anything wrong with that." He quickly adds.

"Fitz, I.." Simmons begins to say but Fitz cuts her off.

"Let me go first, I like you Jemma as more than just my best friend. For a while now I think I've known but I've been too scared to admit it, I think I'm in love with you." Fitz tells Simmons.

"I think I'm in love with you too." Simmons responds.

"Really?" Fitz asks.

"Really." Simmons confirms and the pair kiss.

* * *

On the dance floor Skye is watching what is going on with Fitz and Simmons with a smile on her face.

"What?" Ward asks noticing the smile.

"Look behind you." Skye comments and that is what he does.

"Ah so that is why you wanted to dance." Ward realises.

"Part of the reason, plus I actually really wanted to dance with you." Skye tells her boyfriend.

"I'm glad." Ward responds moving Skye close to him as they slow dance together even though it goes completely against the music that is playing.

"Guys you've got a certain captain watching you pretty intensely." Simmons says walking up to them with Fitz several minutes later.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised and then turns to see Steve watching her and Ward, "Huh, you're right." She realises.

"Skye do you know where the bathroom is in this place?" Simmons asks curious.

"Yeah, come on, I'll show you." Skye says removing her arms from around Ward and showing Simmons to where the bathrooms are, leaving Ward and Fitz standing on the dance floor.

* * *

An hour later both Banner and Rhodey have all called it quits in the drinking competition and have taken to watching, leaving it three against three. They have slowed down how many drinks they are drinking but none of the six who are left have shown a sign of wanting to give up.

"Melinda didn't you just have part of your liver removed." Pepper remembers

"A couple of months ago." Melinda answers.

"Should you be drinking then?" Steve asks worried.

"I'm not sure." Melinda admits, "But my liver has healed." She tells him.

"Are you sure?" Coulson asks worried, angry at himself for forgetting that.

"I'm healed." Melinda assures him, "I'm sure it's fine." She tells him.

"Maybe you should stop." Coulson suggests.

"I'm okay. I promise." Melinda tells him giving him a kiss.

"Okay enough with the sap, shots people." Tony says.

"Shouldn't you be mingling with your guests?" Clint asks.

"Probably." Tony answers.

"I have an idea." Natasha comments.

"Those words from you are never a good thing after several shots." Coulson comments causing Clint to laugh. "So true." He adds.

"What are you thinking?" Melinda asks her friend and Natasha whispers her idea in her ear.

"Good idea." Melinda comments with a grin.

"Now that fills me with dread." Clint comments and Coulson nods.

"Well let's hear it ladies." Tony comments.

"Will you stop encouraging them." Coulson requests.

"Why? It's fun." Tony responds.

"We'll be back." Natasha says and her and Melinda walk away both very slightly tipsy.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Coulson tells Clint.

"Neither do I." Clint responds.

"You two are overreacting." Tony tells them.

"No, we're really not." Clint responds, "We've been drinking with them for over twenty years, we know what they are like." He tells Tony.

* * *

Skye, Ward and FitzSimmons are sitting in a couched part of the party that they have claimed as their own when Skye notices her Mother and Aunt walking over to the food.

"I'll be back." Skye says getting up and walking over to them. "Hey, how are you guys going?" Skye asks curious.

"Good." Melinda answers, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Skye responds.

"So how many shots have you had?" Skye asks interested.

"Two vodka, three tequila and I'm not even sure what that last one was." Melinda answers.

"How are you still standing?" Skye asks surprised, "Actually how are you still speaking normally?" she asks surprised.

"High alcohol tolerance." Natasha answers.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Skye responds, "What are you doing?" Skye asks her aunt curious.

"You get chocolate cake and you pour cowboys over it, tastes amazing." Natasha says as she prepares six bowls of chocolate cake.

"Ready?" Melinda asks.

"Ready." Natasha responds and the pair pick up all the bowls.

"Let me help." Skye says grabbing two of them.

When Clint and Coulson see what Natasha and Melinda are brining over they both smile.

"I stand corrected, this is a good idea." Clint comments and Coulson nods.

"Why is chocolate cake a good idea?" Tony asks.

"It's not the chocolate cake, it's what is being added to it." Coulson explains.

"Are you guys drinking?" Skye asks Steve, Banner and Rhodey curious after she puts the cake on the bar.

"We were, we bailed." Banner explains referring to him and Rhodey.

"I can't get drunk." Steve explains, "So I'm observing." He explains.

"I noticed." Skye comments as she sits down next to Steve, deciding to watch her parents for a while.

"How about you, why aren't you drinking?" Steve as he notices the can of soda that Skye has in her hand.

"Don't want to miss anything good, plus alcohol really wouldn't be a good idea for me at that moment." She admits only loud enough for Steve to hear.

"Why not?" He asks worried.

"I don't have all my strength back yet, if I drank it would cause it to take longer." Skye explains.

"Ah right." Steve comments and the pair go back to observing the others.

* * *

Two hours later everyone except for the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D team and Rhodey have left. The drinking competition have shrunk to just Tony, Natasha, Melinda, Clint and Coulson. They have slowed down their drinking a lot and it seems that everyone with the exceptions of Steve and Skye are at least a little tipsy. Tony, Natasha, Melinda, Clint, Pepper and Coulson a lot more than a little.

"We should play truth or dare." Fitz suggest finishing by Skye's estimate his sixth beer.

"Ohh good idea." Coulson says.

"I agree." Skye says loudly then turns to Steve, "This is why it good to be the only sober ones." She tells him.

"It is?" Steve asks confused.

"Yep, because you actually remember what people say and do and you can remind them of that." She tells him.

"Right." Steve responds though he is still a bit confused.

"Okay, Romanoff, truth or dare?" Tony asks.

"Dare." Natasha answers.

"Kiss anyone in this room besides Barton." Tony dares.

"She'll pick Melinda." Coulson and Clint say together and they are both proven correct.

"How did you know?" Tony asks the pair.

"They've done it before." Clint answers, "Undercover, and in several very hazy games of truth or dare." Clint explains.

"Once shocked Sitwell so much he passed out." Coulson adds.

"Romanoff, you're turn." Tony comments.

"Banner truth or dare?" Natasha asks curious.

"Truth." He answers.

"What do you really think of Tony?" Natasha asks.

"I am eternally thankful for him, he's my best friend, the one person who doesn't treat me like a freak." He answers knowing that it is only the alcohol that is allowing him to do it.

"Come here big guy." Tony says and he gives Banner a hug.

"Get off me." Banner says pushing Tony so he almost end up in Peppers lap.

"It's your turn." Tony tells him as he attempts to sit up as the game of truth or dare truly begins.

* * *

After another hour and a half of truth or dare, where Tony and Steve have to slow dance with each other, to Steve's horror, Clint and Coulson have to perform a duet, Ward has to act like a chicken for several minutes and many other embarrassing and informative dares and questions, several of which Skye wishes we're never asked the game of truth or Dare ends and after another four shots each, Tony, Clint and Coulson pass out leaving Melinda and Natasha the winners.

Melinda and Natasha have several more shots after Clint, Coulson and Tony pass out at which point they join everyone except for Skye and Steve, on the floor where they fall asleep. They whole group laying together almost in a pile.

"Think they will be alright?" Skye asks Steve

"I think they will be fine." Steve tells her.

"It's funny, these people are the world's mightiest hero's and if something were to happen right now it would be up to you and I to do something, because they are all passed out." Skye tells him.

"I don't see how that is funny." Steve tells her.

"It's not, not really." Skye answers, "So where do we sleep?" she asks changing the subject.

"The room that you stayed in last time is still set up if you would like to stay in there." Steve tells her.

"That would be good, I don't really feel like sleeping on the floor." She comments.

"I don't blame you." Steve tells her and the pair leave the room. Leaving everyone else to sleep on the floor while they get to sleep in beds.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** OVER A HUNDREAD REVIEWS. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH. You have no idea how much that means to me.

* * *

The next morning which is technically only about four hours later Skye is the first awake. Once she wakes she goes to Steve's room where he is also awake

"Come on Cap, it's time for our fun." Skye tells him.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks confused.

"I'm betting every single one of them will have a headache, which means it is our job as the only two without a hangover to make things so much worse." Skye says with a grin as they walk over to the sound system.

"Makes sense." Steve responds, "Do you know what time a meeting with Fury is meant to occur?" He asks interested.

"An hour." Skye says looking at the clock, "Which means I've got to get them up and functioning quick." She comments as she puts the volume on the speaker on full and starts to play Highway to Hell.

Once it's clear that they are all awake and looking like they want to find out who to murder for the music being played Skye turns off the music and walks over to the group.

"Good morning." Skye says in the most chipper voice she can manage.

"Way to happy Kid." Clint tells his niece.

"I don't see why you are not happy, it's a lovely day, the sun is shining the birds are singing and you've got a meeting with Fury in an hour." Skye comments.

"I don't remember who won?" Tony asks interested.

"Melinda and Natasha." Steve answers.

"I need coffee." Coulson comment.

"I need to remove my head from the rest of my body for a while." Ward comments.

"I could do that for you, if you want." Clint tells him.

"I need pancakes and greasy bacon." Melinda comments

"Please don't talk about food." Simmons requests, "I think I'm going to be sick." She tells everyone.

"Please don't say that word." Pepper requests.

"There is a dinner a couple of doors down, how about I go and get all the best hangover food, while you all start drinking water." Skye suggests.

"Sounds good but take Steve with you." Melinda requests.

"Of course." Skye responds. "Come on Steve, let's let them wallow in their misery." Skye says walking away from the group and back over to the sound system where she once again starts to play music loudly.

"What was that time for?" Steve asks curious.

"My own amusement." Skye answers as the pair head downstairs.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Steve and Skye return to the tower with enough, coffee and hangover food for all.

"I'll say we've got fifteen minutes to eat before we've all, with the exception of Rhodey, Pepper and Steve have to get back to the bus to meet Fury and Hill." Skye comments as she puts the food and the coffee down on the table which everyone is sitting around.

"What did we do last night?" Clint asks curious, "The last thing I remember is that flaming shot you made." Clint says looking at Melinda.

"Well the last thing I remember is kissing Tasha so I'm guessing we played truth or dare." Melinda comments.

"You did." Steve answers.

"What did we do?" Coulson asks interested.

"That is for me and Steve to know and for you all to find out." Skye says with a grin.

"Kid, you look just like your mother when you do that." Clint tells his niece knowing that that grin on Melinda never ends well for him so he assumes it means the same now.

"Did Rhodey run around this room in only his underwear yelling that he is better than iron man?" Natasha asks interested.

"Yep." Skye answers.

"Oh god, I did?" Rhodey asks shocked, "Never again." He tells Tony.

"Well I guess I have to hand it to you, congrats for out drinking us." Tony tells Natasha and Melinda. "What was the final drink count?" Tony asks Steve interested.

"A lot." Steve answers, "Let's just say that Melinda and Natasha did two shots more than the last of you and leave it at that." He explains.

"We should get going back to the bus if we want to clean up before Fury arrives." Natasha comments.

"Right, Jarvis call downstairs, get a car ready." Tony requests.

"Where are my shoes?" Melinda asks interested.

"Over there." Skye says pointing to near the bar where all the shoes are.

"Let's go." Coulson says.

"I'll get cleaned up then I'll be there." Tony tells Coulson and who nods in responds and the members of S.H.I.E.L.D leave the tower.

* * *

Thankfully traffic isn't too bad so they manage to get back to the plane in fifteen minutes. While the others are quickly taking turns in the showers Skye made coffee and set out all the food that she brought so that they can eat it. She is just coming out of her bunk after getting changed when Tony arrives.

"Coffees, in the kitchen." Skye tells her uncle.

"Thank you." Tony says and he makes his way right over to the kitchen, passing Fitz, Simmons and Ward who are eating as he does.

"Where are the grownups?" Tony asks interested.

"Mom is getting ready in her Bunk, Uncle Clint is getting ready in the bathroom, Dad's upstairs and тетя Наташа is in the other bathroom." Skye explains.

"When is Fury due?" Tony asks interested.

"About ten minutes, give or take." Coulson says walking down the stairs.

"You said that this isn't he first meeting you've been to hangover, what is your secret?" Tony asks Coulson interested.

"Letting him do the talking." Natasha answers walking out of the bathroom and straight to the coffee.

"And that works?" Tony asks surprised.

"Sometime." Coulson answers. "But for the best thing to do we need Clint and Melinda for." Coulson explains.

"Why?" Tony ask interested.

"Because we have really good hangover curer." Melinda answers.

"How good?" Tony asks interested.

"The best." Melinda answers as she gets started.

Clint walks out of the bathroom a minute later and as he sees what Melinda is doing he starts to help.

"Don't you two know the recipe?" Tony asks Coulson and Natasha

"No." They both respond and as Melinda and Clint start the blended everyone who is currently hung over and grabs their head.

"Come and get it." Clint comments as he pours the first jug into three different cups while Melinda gets started on the second.

"That's disgusting." Ward comments once he has taken a zip.

"The taste is well worth the affect it has." Coulson tells him as Clint once again start the blender.

* * *

When Fury and Hill arrive fifteen minutes later everyone is doing a lot better thanks to Clint and Melinda's hangover curer.

"Morning." Fury greats.

"Moring Sir." Coulson responds. "We should get started." He requests wanting the meeting done as soon as possible.

"How many of you are hangover?" Fury asks interested.

"Everyone, except me." Skye answers several minutes later when it looks like nobody is going to.

"Traitor." Clint jokingly tell his niece.

"Maybe it would be best if we came back later." Maria suggests.

"No, we will not come back later, all of you will stand here and listen to what is going being said and you will contribute." Fury tells everyone.

"Yes Sir." The agents and Tony respond.

"First Skye, here are your orders." Fury says handing Skye paper work.

"I'm am to report to the Academy of Communications in two weeks." Skye reads, "Thank you Sir." Skye tells him.

"Like I told you this is the same chance I would give any other consultant in your shoes, it's going to be hard work, good luck." Fury tells her.

"Thank you." Skye repeats and surprises everyone by giving Fury a hug which he returns.

"I am really seeing this? Or am I hallucinating thanks to the hangover?" Tony asks Clint curious.

"I think so, but I'm hangover too so I can't be sure." Clint responds.

"Right Barton." Fury says.

"Sir?"

"You're orders." He says handing him paper work, "You will teaching a six weeks shotting course at the academy of operations." Fury tells him, "I am working on your schedule which will balance your teaching responsibilities with protecting Skye." Fury explains.

"Yes Sir." Clint responds.

"Stark, what are you plans for surveillance?" Fury asks.

"Um well, I need to know the layouts of things but I can get into the security camera's already in place and add some of my own, I feel that the only camera free area should be Skye's room for privacy but every possible way in should be covered by cameras." Tony reveals.

"Good, but don't hack in, Just place your own cameras. If you hack in there is a chance you will be detected." He reveals.

"Right, just my own camera's got it." Tony comments.

"Coulson plans for finding the Mole and Clairvoyant?" Fury asks and he receives no answer, "COULSON."

"Sorry Sir, what was the question?" Coulson asks trying to stop himself from vomiting.

"Your plans to track down, the Mole, Quinn and the Clairvoyant?" Fury asks.

"Um right, Natasha had an idea about that." He comments.

"Natasha?" Fury asks.

"Sir?" She asks.

"Plans to track down, the Mole, Quinn and the Clairvoyant." He requests.

"Right." Natasha answers, "The Mole and the Clairvoyant are going to be the most difficult to track down so our plan is…." Natasha begins to say but she gets cut off by Ward.

"I'm going to be sick." He says before running out of the command centre.

"I really wish he didn't say that." Simmons comments looking just as green as Ward.

"Skye how long ago did they wake up?" Hill asks Skye curious.

"An hour ago." Skye answers,

"And how long before that did they full asleep?" She asks.

"They passed out." Skye corrects, "About four hours earlier." Skye answers.

"How much did they drink?" Fury asks.

"Is anyone going to comment about how they are talking like we aren't here?" Tony asks Melinda.

"No, shut up." Melinda tells him

"A lot." Skye answers simply.

"Sir, I don't think there is much point containing at the moment." Hill tells Fury, "I believe they are all both drunk and Hangover at the same time." She tells him.

"I agree." Fury comments, "You are all dismissed. I will be back at six pm and we will all go over this again." He orders.

"Yes sir." The others respond and they leave.

"Skye, not you." Fury requests as she is the last to leave.

"What's up?" Skye asks interested walking back over to him.

"How did this start?" He asks interested.

"Well Sir, most of it started when Uncle Tony refused to believe that Mom and тетя Наташа could out drink him, Dad, Uncle Clint, Banner and James Rhodes." Skye explains knowing what happened as Steve filled her in.

"Oh, makes sense now." Natasha comments, "I swear I've never know two people who could handle their alcohol better than Melinda and Natasha, it's like they have a super power." She comment having seen that for herself more than once.

"Anyway, Pepper joined in as well and Fitz, Simmons, Ward and I were off in the corner and they were drinking, nowhere near as much as the others but then when everyone else left and a game of truth or dare started their drinking increased." Skye explains. "The whole night ended with everyone except for me and Steve passed out on Uncle Tony's floor." Skye explains.

"Why were you and Steve alright?" Hill asks interested.

"Steve can't get drunk so he didn't even bother trying and I wasn't drinking." Skye explains. "Is that all you wanted to know Sir?" Skye asks interested.

"Actually no, there is something I have to talk to you about." Fury tells her.

"Of course sir, what is it?" Skye asks curious.

"When you're at the academy most of the staff and some of the cadets believe that your father is dead." Fury reveals.

"Is the fact that he's still alive still as secret?" Skye asks surprised, "I thought that because the Avengers know now that it wasn't." Skye comments.

"It still is." Fury tells her.

"So I have to pretend that my father is dead?" Skye asks really not liking the sound of that.

"I just need you not to correct anyone if they bring it up." Fury tells her, "I know that this isn't fair on you and I am sorry about that." He tells her.

"I really don't like this." Skye tells him.

"I know." Fury tells her "But it's what I need you to do."

"Fine." Skye says still not sure what she will do if someone brings it up to her but saying fine anyway.

"Once you are strong enough can you try to use your knowing power to find out who the mole in S.H.I.E.L.D is." Fury requests kindly.

"I can try." Skye tells him, "I don't know if I will find anything, but I can try." Skye tells him.

"That's all I can ask." Fury responds, "Also why you are at the academy you can't let a single person know about your abilities." He tells her.

"I know sir." Skye responds.

"That means you can't use your powers while on academy grounds, unless it is an emergency, because the senses will pick it up." Fury tells Skye.

"Yes Sir." Skye responds.

"Good. You can go now." He tells her and Skye nods and exits the room.

As she walks out of the command centre she notices Tony asleep on one of the couches with his sun glasses on his face.

With an amused smirk on her face Skye walk over to her bunk grabs her blanket and walks over to Tony and covers him with it.

After she has covered Tony Skye heads to the kitchen to grab a glass of water which she takes to Ward in the bathroom.

"Here." Skye says placing it on the floor next to him.

"Thank you." Ward responds as Skye squats down next to him.

"How you feeling?" She asks interested as Ward takes a drink of the water.

"Awful." Ward responds.

"I would stay with you but when I see people puke I puke, have since I was a kid." Skye tells him, "I'm guessing that that is just going to make things worse." Skye says giving Ward a kiss on the cheek, "Feel better." She tells him standing up.

"Hey Skye." Ward says stoping her before she can leave.

"Yeah?" Skye says turning around to face him.

"Thanks" He tells her and Skye nods before leaving.

Once she leaves the bathroom Skye walks back to her own bunk grabs headphones and sits down on her laptop and gets started on increasing the firewalls and encryption on the planes' system.

* * *

Several hours later Skye is still on her laptop and she is pretty sure that she is the only one who is currently awake until she looks up and sees her Dad standing at the door.

"Hey Dad." Skye says taking off her headphones, "How's the head?" She asks curious.

"Pounding." Coulson asks, "We didn't say or do anything that traumatised you too much did we?" He asks worried as he walks over and sits down next to his daughter.

"Nah, not really." Skye tells him as even though there were a couple of things said that she would have rather not known it wasn't too bad, "But I will tell you this, you and Uncle Clint preform a pretty good duet." She tells her father

"Oh god, what did we sing?" Coulson asks.

"Video kill the radio star." Skye answers, "And you both kind of serenaded everyone and each other, though I'm thinking it was aimed to Mom and тетя Наташа, unless you and Uncle Clint have something you're not telling me, with I will always love you." Skye explains with a grin.

"We did?" Coulson asks putting his head in his hands.

"You did." Skye tells him patting him on the break, "But on the bright side I'm pretty sure that Steve and I are the only ones who are going to remember." Skye tells him.

"Oh god that's worse." Coulson tells her, "I made a fool of myself in front of my daughter and my hero." He tells her.

"Making a fool of yourself in front of your daughter is something every father does so don't worry about that, and I'm pretty sure Steve was as amused by it as I was, except when he had to slow Dace with Uncle Tony, he wasn't too fond of that." She reveals.

"Steve and Tony slowed danced?" Coulson asks shocked looking up at his daughter.

"Yep." Skye answers with a grin.

"What else happened?" Coulson asks curious.

"That is a secret until such a time where me and Steve feel the need to use it." Skye tells her father.

"Oh god, it must have been bad then." Coulson realises as it is the only reason he can think of why Skye and Steve would be holding onto their blackmail material so strongly.

"It was entraining." Skye answers.

"Is there anything I'm going to have to deal with?" Coulson asks curious.

"I don't think so." Skye answers, "Steve and I stopped the really stupid ideas." She tells him.

"Like?" Coulson asks worried.

"I believe there was once a suggestion on seeing who could abseil down the side of the tower the fastest. You all get very competitive, even more so than usual, when you're drunk." Skye reveals.

"Thank you for stopping that." Coulson tells her.

"You should think Steve and Rhodey, they are the ones who really put a stop to that." Skye reveals.

"Good." Coulson comments, "Who suggested that in the first place?"

"Mom or тетя Наташа it got hard to tell which of them were actually the one suggesting things, it was liked the morphed into one person." Skye tells her Dad.

"Yeah, they do that when they have been drinking." Coulson reveals.

"Huh, interesting." Skye comments. "Oh I have something for you." Skye says reaching for the lock bock, opening it and handing her father the ring box.

"Thanks." Coulson tells her, "What do you think?" Coulson asks opening the box and showing her the ring.

"I think it's perfect." Skye tells him, "Any ideas about the proposal?"

"Yeah I do actually." Coulson reveals, "And if you feel like driving I'll tell you on the way to the house."

"To the house? Why do you need to go to the house?" She asks confused.

"Because I believe that there is a box waiting to be opened." Coulson tells her.

"Yeah, there is." Skye says with a smile, "But why am I driving?" Skye asks.

"Because I can't at the moment." Coulson answers.

"Ah, that makes sense." Skye realises.

"I'll see you downstairs in five." Coulson tells his daughter as he gets up and leaves her bunk.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Skye and Coulson are in Lola driving to the house.

"This really isn't helping your headache is it?" Skye asks her Dad curious as she can see him wincing from the light even though he is wearing sunglasses.

"No, it's really not." Coulson confirms.

"So what's your proposal idea?" Skye asks interested.

"I decided to go with something simple, like you suggested." Coulson tells his daughter, "One of the biggest difference between now and when we first were married is that back then we were the only family each other hand, your Great Grandfather was dying, S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't a family to us yet but we were to each other, we were the only family we had, but that's not true anymore. It wouldn't feel right if the family we have now wasn't present when I asked your Mom to marry me." Coulson reveals, "Once the meeting with Fury ends tonight I'm going to say that I have something I want to say and I'm am going to say a speech I've been practicing for months and get down on one knee and ask your mother to marry me." Coulson explains.

"In the command centre with director Fury present?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yes. You don't think it's a horrible Idea do you?" Coulson asks worried, "It's thanks to that plane and those people who will be there that we got this second chance, but most of all it's thanks to you." Coulson explains to his daughter.

Skye smiles at that feeling glad that while she may have been the reason that her parents divorced in the first place she is also part of the reason they got back together, "I think the sentiment is good and I promise I will do my best to keep Uncle Tony or Uncle Clint from making a comment." Skye tells her father, "But what if you propose and Mom says yes but then Fury says you can't work together anymore?" Skye asks worried.

"If he does say that, that is why it will pay to have Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton present. I have a feeling that if he does says that we can no longer work together then those three will get him to change his mind pretty quickly." Coulson explains.

"Ah that's perfect." Skye says with a grin, "Now the only thing you have to worry about is Mom getting pissed at you for proposing to her in front of Fury." Skye comments.

"Thanks for pointing that out." Coulson tells her, "I also have to worry about her saying no." he points out.

"Not going to happen." Skye answers confidently and the pair continue to drive to the house.

* * *

When they arrive at the house ten minutes later Coulson tells Skye to wait in the living room while he goes down to the basement and he returns upstairs a few minutes later with the box.

"We've really got to organize things down there." Coulson comments.

"Mom said the same thing." Skye says amused. "But honestly when are we ever going to find the time?" Skye asks cuiorus.

"No idea, that's why it hasn't been done yet." Coulson admits. "Open it." Coulson tells Skye as she is just staring at the box.

Hesitantly Skye reaches out and opens the box, inside she finds a whole lot of sealed envelopes and many different items, "What are in the envelopes?" Skye asks curious.

"Letters and things I wrote that I wanted you to know when we found you." Coulson explains and Skye nods.

"Baseball glove?" Skye asks confused.

"I grew up in Boston and my Dad loved baseball, he gave me that glove on my seventh birthday, the last birthday I had with him before he died." Coulson reveals, "I always planned to give it to you." Coulson reveals.

"Wow." Skye says picking up the glove that belonged to both her father and grandfather, "I would say let's go through a ball around but I have no idea how to." Skye reveals.

"Well I think it is about time you learn." Coulson says getting up and running upstairs.

"Dad what are you doing?" Skye asks confused as she picks up the glove.

"Getting a couple of things." Coulson says returning downstairs with a glove and a ball, "I'm going to teach you how to play catch." Coulson explains to his daughter, "If we break anything we both pled ignorance to avoid your Mom's anger, deal?" He asks.

"Deal." Skye responds with a smile and the father and daughter head out to the backyard to throw a ball around.

* * *

For over an hour Coulson and Skye throw the ball around in the backyard, surprisingly not breaking anything though there were a couple of close calls.

When they arrive back at the plane they find Tony still asleep on the couch and no one else in sight.

"How is he still asleep?" Skye asks surprised.

"It not very hard." Coulson answers.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Skye asks curious

"Well Your Mom, Aunt and Uncle we're asleep when we left so I'm assuming that they still are." Coulson tells her.

"How do you know that?" Skye asks curious.

"You're Aunt and Uncle we're asleep on the fold out bed in my office." Coulson explains.

"Ah right." Skye realises, "We've got, what an hour to Fury gets here again?" Skye asks looking at the clock,

"Yeah, about that long." Coulson says.

"Do you think you're up to making food for everyone?" Skye asks curious.

"I think I can manage that." Coulson answers.

"Well you do that, I'll wake everyone up." Skye says and the father and daughter go in two different directions.

* * *

An hour later everyone is awake and enjoying food and when Fury and Hill arrive everyone but Coulson are down in the kitchen.

"Dad's upstairs, I'll go get him." Skye says standing up.

"What is he doing up there?" Tony asks confused.

"Changing his tie he got something on it." Skye explains as she climbs up the stairs.

"Dad Fury and Hill are here." Skye says walking into the office.

"Right, thanks." Coulson tells his daughter pulling the ring out of the ring box to put it in his pocket.

"You're nervous." Skye notes as she notices her father's hand shaking.

"Is it obvious?" Coulson asks worried

"Okay, you've got to relax." Skye says walking over to her father and putting both her hands on his shoulders, "We've got a mission briefing with Fury to get through fist." Skye tells her Dad, "Take a deep breath, this is Mom, the person you have been in love with for thirty years and who loves you. Just breathe and relax." Skye tells her Dad.

"I love you Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too Dad." Skye responds. "Now let's go." Skye says and father and daughter head back down to the command centre.

When they enter Coulson walks over to Fury and Skye goes and stands next to Tony for the sole reason that she can step on his foot if he makes a comment.

"Sir I would like to apologise for how we acted this morning." Coulson tells Fury when he enters the room, "It was unprofessional of us and I am sorry."

"I believe that the last time you and Agents, May, Barton and Romanoff showed up to a meeting hangover you assured me that it would never happen again." Fury comments.

"We did?" Clint asks shocked as that doesn't seem like something they would do.

"You did." Fury tell him, "And I knew that you wouldn't stick to that." He reveals, "If it happens again I will be taking disciplinary action against all of you." Fury reveals.

"Yes Sir." All the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the room respond.

"Now Agent Romanoff I believe you have a plan to track down Quinn, The Clairvoyant and the Mole?" Fury ask.

"Agent May and I do sir." Natasha answers and the pair spend ten minutes explaining their idea to put the focus on finding Mike Peterson and using Quinn's employees to be able to trace Quinn then use Quinn to get to the Clairvoyant.

"What about the mole?" Hill asks.

"That's going to be harder." Clint answers, "I think that the best chance we have to tack him or her down is through Skye being at the academy or when Nat and I go of on our own." Clint answers.

"I can do my best to look into it without being found out." Tony comments.

"Do you think you can do it without being caught?" Fury asks Tony

"I can try." Tony responds.

"What do we do for the next two weeks Sir?" Ward asks curious.

"Track down leads." Fury answers, "No contact with anyone except for Me, Hill or Stark." He reveals "And make sure whatever you do that you are back in time for Skye to start at the academy." He orders.

"Yes Sir." Everyone responds.

"You're dismissed." Fury tells them.

"Hang on, there is something I would like to say first." Coulson says before anyone can leave.

"What is he doing?" Tony asks Skye when he notices that everyone except of Skye has a confused look on their face but she has a smile.

"Shut up." Skye tells him.

"Twenty years ago I made the biggest mistake of my life when I let you go for the second time." Coulson says walking over to Melinda.

"He's not?" Tony asks seeing where it's going.

"He is." Skye confirms.

"For thirty years you have been my one constant, the one person who always had my back, my best friend, my partner in every sense of the word." Coulson tells Melinda, "I know we've had our ups and downs and we've both made a lot of mistakes, hurt one another more than I want to think about and In the last year we've been through a lot, we've both died and we've both come back and been given a second chance with our girl. Mel, I love you, I always have and I always will." Coulson says pulling the ring out of his pocket and getting down on one knee,

"Melinda May, will you marry me?"

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: SPOILERS FROM 1X15 DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE** **EP**

Okay so that was so so awesome. The after credits seen OMG. But that being said I firmly believe that whoever Melinda is reporting to whether it be Fury or Hill she is doing it to protect Coulson. I believe that she does really care about him and only agreed to be on the team (because she was so reluctant in the beginning) is because Fury or Hill told her what truly happened to him and so she agreed to watch him to protect him and make sure he is okay. I respect if you have a different opinion but that is what I believe and no one will be able to convince me different.

**END OF SPOILERS.**

Oh and thanks so so much for the incredible response to the previous chapter.

* * *

"Yes." Melinda responds and she helps Coulson up, "Is this your mothers ring?" Melinda asks shocked as she recognizes the ring that Coulson is holding.

"Yes, she told me to give it to the woman I love with my whole heart, that's you Mel, it's always been you." Coulson answers and the pair kiss as their friends, their family, clap.

"Yay." Skye says happily running over and hugging both her parents once they break apart.

"Please let them keep working together director." Skye requests before anyone can give their congratulations.

"Of course they will keep working together, why wouldn't they?" Tony asks confused.

"Married agents can only continue to work together if the director approves." Clint explains, "Congrats Mels." Clint says giving his sister a hug, "Phil." He says shaking Coulson's hand then hugging him.

"I don't think this will be a problem, do you director?" Natasha asks Fury putting on the sweet, chipper voice that usually means she will do something awful to you if you don't agree.

"I have never known either of you to let your personal relationship to interfere with your job, if that continues to be the case then I have no problem with this." Fury tells them, "But that being said you will not marry in secret this time, you will have a proper wedding, that's an order." Fury instructs.

"Don't worry I planned to make them anyway." Skye ells the director.

"Congratulations." Fury says shaking Coulson's hand.

"This requires a celebration." Tony comments, "At eight o'clock there will be a car here to pick you all up to take you to Per Se, where we will have dinner in the West Private dining room, my treat." Tony tells everyone, "And when I say we all I'm including you two as well." Tony tells Fury and Hill, "It has a private lobby and rest rooms in case you're worried about security." He adds.

"Tony you don't have to do that." Melinda tells him having spent enough time in New York to know how expensive that is going to be.

"Consider it my engagement present." He tells her "Congratulations Phil, Melinda." Tony says to his friends sticking his hand out for Coulson to shake but he finds himself surprised when Coulson uses it to give him a hug.

"So eight o'clock be ready." Tony says when he and Coulson breaks apart and he gives Melinda a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"How do you expect to get a reservation so late?" Fitz asks confused.

"Please, I'm Tony Stark." Tony says before leaving.

"You heard him, go get ready." Coulson comments and Fitz, Simmons and Ward come up and offer their congratulations before leaving.

"Guess we'll see you in an hour and a half." Hill comments "Congratulations Melinda, Phil." Hill says giving both his friends a hug before both her and Fury leave.

"Family hug." Clint comments once the director and deputy director leave and that's just what they five do.

"тетя Наташа, can I borrow a dress?" Skye asks her Aunt curious "I left most of the few I have at home."

"Yeah, I think I have something that will suit you." Natasha tells her niece. "There' all hanging in your Father's closet, go pick something you like." Natasha tells Skye who nods and leaves then Natasha turns to Melinda and Coulson, "You both know my opinion of love and marriage that being said I'm happy for you both, congratulations." Natasha tells her two friends.

"I better go give Skye a hand." She tells Coulson and Melinda, "Come on, let's give Phil and Melinda a minute alone." Natasha says pulling Clint out of the room.

"Something appropriate please Tasha." Coulson requests as she does which causes Natasha to say something in Russian that makes Melinda and Clint laugh and Coulson frown.

"Preposing in front of Fury?" Melinda asks and Coulson can't tell if she is mad or not.

"It felt right." Coulson answers, "Everyone here is our family, the other ways that I thought of just didn't feel right." Coulson admits.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Melinda asks interested.

"Since before you died." Coulson admits, "All I know is that I love you and I want to be married to you again." Coulson tells her.

"I want to be married to you again too." Melinda tells Coulson, "If Fury and Skye didn't insist on a wedding I would say why don't we just go down to city hall first thing tomorrow and do it." Melinda comments, "We both know that a wedding and marriage are two very different things and I don't want to wait for our marriage to start." Melinda tells him.

"Then why should we?" Coulson asks, "We've got two weeks before Skye's going to the academy, I think with a little help we could pull a wedding off by then." Coulson comments.

"Do you really think so?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Yeah, I really do." Coulson answers, "There are what? Twenty people, maximum, that we would want to invite?" he asks and Melinda nods, "The hardest things are going to be finding a location, catering and someone to marry us because I think technically I'm still dead." Coulson tells her.

"What about the house?" Melinda suggests, "Either in the living room or out in the backyard." She suggests. "It would be fitting after everything that has happened and we can get ready there. Skye, Tasha and I can claim the upstairs you and your groomsmen can have the basement bathroom and area." She tells him.

"Yeah it would." Coulson comments, "Wedding outside, reception inside. Unless the whether doesn't cooperate." Coulson suggests. "What do you mean groomsmen plural? Clint will be my best man and that's it." He tells Melinda.

"I'm having two people standing up with me then you need two with you, that's the way it works." Melinda tells Coulson.

"Okay." Coulson says knowing that there is no point in arguing, "Clint and Tony." He tells Melinda.

"Really?" Melinda asks surprised as that isn't who she was expecting him to say. "I would have thought you would have said Fury." Melinda admits.

"Tony's been a good friend, the last few months especially. Yes there are still times when he annoys me and I would like to Taser him just to get him to stop talking, but he's the one I want standing by my side." Coulson explains, "I actually have another idea for a role for Fury." Coulson revels, "If you were okay with it I was thinking that we could ask him to perform the ceremony." Coulson explains.

Melinda smiles at that, "I that is a good idea." She tells him, "So less than two weeks, do you think we can do it?"

"With help, definitely." Coulson responds, "I think we should tell everyone at once at dinner." Coulson tells her.

"I agree." Melinda responds and the pair kiss once more.

* * *

An hour and a half later everyone except for Coulson and Melinda are down in the lounged area of the plane waiting.

"Does it feel like all we are doing lately is wearing suits?" Fitz asks curious.

"You didn't have to wear a suit last night." Clint tells him.

"We didn't know that." Ward comments.

"Didn't I mention that?" Clint asks faking surprise.

"No you didn't." Ward tells him.

"No fighting you two." Skye requests.

"We're not fighting Kid." Clint tells his niece, "So for how long have you know that this is coming?" He asks curious.

"Since the first week we all spent home." Skye reveals.

"Really?" Natasha asks surprised, "Phil's been planning this that long?" she asks surprised.

"Longer I think." Skye answers, "That's why I went to the house the other day. Dad needed me to get the ring out of the safe." She explains.

"So that's why you said it was a good secret." Ward realises and Skye nods.

"So I'm betting that after last night none of you are going anywhere near alcohol." Skye comments with a grin.

"You've been enjoying our pain way to much today." Clint tells his niece.

"And you enjoy dancing in your underwear way too much." Skye says quietly to her Uncle.

"I didn't?" He asks worried.

"You did." Skye confirms. "For about half an hour it was impossible to get you to put any clothes on." Skye reveals.

"Great, just great." Clint says sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." She tells her Uncle.

"Thanks Kid."

"I will tease you forever though." She tells him

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." he reveals and Skye smiles back at her Uncle.

"Mom and Dad are taking a while." Skye notes and Natasha and Clint exchange a look.

"They just got engaged Ребенок they are probably celebrating." Natasha tells her niece.

"Celebrating what do you mean?" Skye asks then she realises, "Oh god, gross, thank you тетя Наташа I really didn't want to think about that. I could do with a drink right now, but I can't." Skye comments looking disturbed.

"What do you mean you can't?" Simmons asks worried hearing what her friend said.

"Nothing." Skye quickly says.

"You said last night that you weren't drinking because you didn't want to miss your parents, Aunt or Uncle doing something stupid." Ward comments, "Was that not the reason?" he asks frowning.

"It was part of the reason, a large part." Skye reveals, "But the other part was I know that drinking Alcohol when my brain is still trying to get my electronic levels up wouldn't be a good idea." Skye reveals.

"So you lied?" Ward asks a hint of annoyance or anger clear.

"I just didn't mention it because it was nothing to worry about." Skye reveals, "I didn't want you all to worry about me when I'm fine instead of enjoying yourselves, especially considering it was Uncle Tony's birthday." Skye explains.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Natasha asks worried.

"Positive, I've just got to avoid Alcohol for a couple of days, just like I have to avoid using my powers. It's no big deal." Skye explains.

"The car's here." Simmons comments.

"Mom, Dad, the car's here." Skye says standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming." Coulson yells down and a minute later Coulson and Melinda walk downstairs.

"Let's go, we've got a very expensive dinner being paid for by Tony Stark waiting for us." Clint comments and the group leave the plane.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the group arrives at one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. Tony's car service takes them to the private entrance to their particular room and when they say that they are here for a dinner with Tony Stark they are able to go right in.

When they walk into the dining room, Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Bruce, are already there.

"Congratulations." Pepper says giving both Melinda and Coulson a hug when she sees them.

"Thanks Pepper." Coulson tells her.

"Congratulations Sir, Ma'am." Steve says and he shakes Coulson's hand.

"Congratulations." Banner tells them both.

"Look I didn't lie to hurt you I just didn't want you to worry." Skye says quietly to Ward when everyone else is distracted.

"I know." Ward tells her.

"But you are still mad." Skye realises.

"I just wish you would trust me more." Ward tells her and Skye doesn't know what to say to that because he should know better than most that even though a lot has changed she still has serious trust issues.

"So are we just waiting on Fury and Hill or anyone else?" Skye asks curious walking over to Tony wanting to avoid Ward for a little while.

"Just Fury and Hill." Tony tells her, "And speak of the devils." He comments as they walk in, "Why don't we all take our seats, the first course should be here soon." He comments and Skye walks over and sits between her father and Uncle.

"So we all know why we are here." Tony comments, "We're here to celebrate the engagement of two people who from what I understand it should have realised they we're still in love with each other years ago." Tony comments and Fury, Hill, Natasha and Clint each give a small laugh all knowing how true that is, "To Melinda and Phil, I wish you all the best." He tells his friends.

"To Melinda and Phil." Everyone repeats except for Skye who says to Mom and Dad.

"Melinda and I would like to say something if you don't mind Tony." Coulson comments as he and Melinda stand up.

"Of course, go right ahead." Tony comments.

"Melinda and I talked why the rest of you we're getting ready and we decided that we don't want to wait to be married, so the day before Skye goes to the academy we are going to get married at the house and we need all of your help." Coulson says.

"WHAT?" Skye asks shocked, "We can't plan a wedding in less than two weeks." She says.

"Yeah, we can." Melinda tells her daughter.

"She's right." Pepper comments, "I'll come by the plane tomorrow and we'll make lists of everything that needs to be done. I've been cleaning up after Tony for years I can plan a wedding in two weeks easily." Pepper tells her friends.

"Hey." Tony comments.

"Thanks Pepper." Melinda and Coulson says.

"We've already got some things decided." Coulson comments, "Sir, if you are willing we would be honoured if you we're the one to marry us." Coulson says looking at Fury.

"It would be my honour." Fury tells the pair touched by the request.

"Skye, Natasha will you be my bridesmaids?" Natasha asks her daughter and best friend.

"Of course." Skye says excitedly getting up and hugging her mother as Natasha nods at her friend.

"Clint, Tony will you stand beside me?" Coulson asks his friends.

"Of course man." Clint tells his friend.

"What does that mean?" Tony asks.

"It means I'm asking you to be my groomsmen." Coulson explains.

"Then my answer is yes." Tony says surprised by the request but not needing to think about it. "Clint you and me have to figure out the best bachelor party ever."

"No." Coulson says knowing that wouldn't end well for him.

"Sorry Phil, you don't get a choice in the matter." Clint says with a grin "I'm in." He says and Coulson turns to Melinda as they sit down.

"Don't look at me." Melinda tells him, "Clint is your best man and Tony is you're groomsmen planning a bachelor party is their job." He tells them.

"What about guests? We need to get invitations out as soon as possible." Skye comments.

"Well the people at this table." Melinda comments.

"That's it?" Simmons asks surprised, "There has to be more people you would like at your wedding." She comments.

"You've got to invite Thor." Banner comments, "He would want to be there, he feels guilt for you death." He tells Coulson.

"Yes, invite Thor." Skye comments exchanging a grin with Simmons both of their fan girl dreams coming true.

"I don't know how to contact him." Coulson comments.

"I do." Tony comments, "I'll get a hold of him." He says.

"You can contact Thor?" Fury asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it doesn't always work." Tony reveals.

"Simmons is right, there has to be someone else you want to invite." Skye tells her parents.

"Doctor Streiten?" Coulson says to Melinda as he is the reason that both his fiancée and daughter are still alive.

"Yeah." Melinda says, "But I can't think of anyone else, our family is everyone at this table." She comments.

"What about Blake, Garrett and Sitwell?" Clint suggests, "You used to like hanging with them in the old days." He points out.

"Melinda has knocked both Blake and Sitwell out more than once." Natasha points out.

"So have you." Melinda defends, "So has Maria for that matter." She points out.

"And so has Simmons." Skye adds.

"What do these agents do to piss of the female S.H.I.E.L.D agents?" Tony asks interested.

"A lot of things." Maria answers.

"Well, what about Garrett?" Clint asks.

"After last time you, Phil and Garrett were together?" Melinda asks raising an eyebrow.

"Good point." Clint comments and Ward becomes interested wondering what happened.

"We'll think about it." Coulson comments ending the conversation before someone, meaning Natasha or Melinda can say what happened.

"Who's Garrett?" Skye asks her Uncle curious as he is the only one she has never heard of.

"Old friend, S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Ward's SO, and if I remember correctly one of the agents on the team to try and find you." Clint explains as he does he realises he probably could have left the S.H.E.L.D agent part out.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised wondering why she has never heard of him.

"Really." Clint confirms as the waiters come out.

"First course is served." The waiters comment and a course of food is placed in front of everyone.

"Bon appetite." Tony comments and everyone begins to eat.

* * *

They are almost finished desert, the dinner having passed without incident, the main conversation being about the wedding and surprisingly no one noticing that Skye and Ward aren't looking at each other when Skye realises something.

"Sir what about our mission for the next two weeks?" Skye asks and it isn't Fury that answers but Coulson.

"We currently have no leads, and it could take us a while before we find anything. We can work everything we have from New York and travel if we need to." He comments.

"I agree." Fury says, "Unless there is a lead that needs to be tracked down right away I don't see why you can't work from New York, in fact I believe it might work in our advantage." Fury comments.

"How?" Ward asks interested.

"It will make them think we are distracted, that we aren't focused on them." Natasha realises. "It could lead to a mistake being made by them."

"Exactly." Fury notes and both Steve and Banner exchange confused looks wondering what is going on.

"Enough with the shop talk." Stark comments, "We'll deal with the very large problems we've got tomorrow." He tells everyone.

"He's got a point." Skye comments, "No more work talk."

"You're the one who started it Kid." Clint tells his niece amused.

"Shut up." Skye tells her uncle teasingly.

"Never." Clint responds and he playful hits her shoulder.

"Children, do I have to separate you?" Natasha asks from Clint's other side.

"No." Clint and Skye respond, "We'll be good." Skye tells her and when Natasha isn't looking Skye sticks her tongue out at her Uncle and he does the same in response.

* * *

When the dinner ends the group goes their separate ways. Pepper telling Melinda and Coulson that she will be at the plane at about nine thirty the following morning to get started on working on all the plans that need to be done for the wedding as they do.

Once everyone arrives back at the plane they all go to their bunks or in some cases, the place that they sleep, everyone that is except for Simmons who follows Skye to her bunk.

"Are you alright?" Simmons asks curious.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Skye asks.

"Because you parents got engaged, are getting married in less than two weeks oh and you're avoiding even looking at your boyfriend." She tells her friend.

"Was it that notable?" Skye asks worried knowing that it won't end well for Ward if it was.

"No, not really, but we were in a room full of spies so one of them might have noticed, but I was only paying attention to you two because I heard what he said to you." Simmons explains.

"You did?" Skye asks surprised.

"I did." Simmons confirms, "So are you okay?" She asks concerned as she sits down across from Skye on her bunk.

"I find it hard to open up to people and I don't like it when people worry about me." Skye tells her friend.

"I know." Simmons responds.

"Yeah you do, so why doesn't he?" Skye asks sounding both upset and angry.

"I think he does." Simmons tells her, "But I think that he thought that maybe you would open up to him now that you are seeing each other." Simmons explains, "Especially considering how much you open up to Clint, Natasha and Tony."

"It's different opening up to them that it is talking to him about things." Skye explains, "People hurt you that's all I even known and relationships, romantic love that's what hurts you the most." Skye tells her friend, "I am petrified everything I tell Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа or even Mom and Dad something because I know every time I do I'm telling them something that could hurt me, even though I know that they wouldn't the fear is still there, it probably always will be." Skye explains, "I like Ward and I do trust him but the trust that he is asking me to put in him is something different, and I don't know if I can." Skye reveals.

"Are you willing to try?" Simmons asks.

"I don't know." Skye admits truthfully in a quiet voice.

"Talk to Ward tell him what you've told me." Simmons tells his voice, "He likes you Skye, a lot, but I don't think he gets just what it means to you to let someone in. Talk to him." Simmons tells his friend knowing that it is the best advice that she can give.

"I will." Skye tells her, "If he will talk to me." She adds.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, though you might want to wait until morning." Simmons tells her friend.

"Yeah, I will." Skye responds, "Now I'm betting that you're busting to go see your man, so go, I'll be okay." Skye assures her friend.

"Are you sure?" Simmons asks concerned.

"Positive, go." Skye tells her and Simmons leaves her friends bunk.

As she watches her go Skye smiles at her friend glad that one of their relationships seem to be going well. Deciding that she could do with an early night, Skye doesn't even bother to pull out her laptop like she would usually do instead she gets changed and heads to bed, hoping that the nightmares will stay away.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so so much for your support of this story. It means a lot.

* * *

Skye's hope of her nightmares staying away doesn't last as not even two hours after she fell asleep Skye wakes in a cold sweat, tears rolling down her face, the only good thing in her eyes being that because her nightmares were quite she didn't wake anyone else up.

As she sits in her bed trying to calm herself down she reflects on what her nightmare was about. Like so many in the past weeks she dreamed of Lisa, Jessica, Emma and what happened to them, or that's how the dream started anyway. It turned into not just the three of them but Miles as well blaming her for their death then everyone she cares about telling her that she is a disappointment that they never have and never would love her and that she will always be alone.

Skye sits for a while debating what to do, she knows that her parents, her Mother especially, want her to come to them if she has nightmares but she just can't bring herself to do it this time. She sits for a while until she realises that she is just driving herself crazy so instead she grabs her laptop and heads down to the cargo bay where she makes herself comfortable in the front seat of Lola with her laptop in her lap.

* * *

Like she does everyone morning that she is isn't woken earlier because, she, Coulson or Skye having nightmares Melinda gets up at six am for hers and Skye's morning Tai-Chi session. Once she careful as possible moves herself out of Coulson's arms Melinda gets up and gets dressed before heading downstairs. Knowing that before they are even half way through their session Natasha will wake and end up joining them down in the cargo bay for her own training.

Once she is downstairs Melinda heads over to her daughters bunk where she is surprised to find the bunk empty. Assuming that Skye just got up earlier Melinda heads down to the cargo bay where instead of finding her daughter waiting for her so that the can start Tai-Chi Melinda finds he sitting in Lola on her laptop, just like she was hours earlier.

"Hi." Melinda says as she walks over to her daughter.

"Hi, is it time for Tia-Chi already?" Skye asks surprised, "Just let me go and put this back upstairs and get changed then I'll be right back." Skye tells her mother.

"How about we talk first." Melinda s1quggests.

"About?" Skye asks.

"How about how long you've been down here?" Melinda asks.

"A while." Skye answers simply.

"Nightmares?" Melinda assumes.

"Yeah, bad ones." Skye answers.

"Do you want to talk about them?" Melinda asks.

"No." Skye answers without hesitation, "I can't." Skye tells her mother.

"Okay." Melinda tells her daughter, "What do you want?"

"To sleep without nightmares." Skye answers.

"If I knew how to do that I would tell you in a second." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I know." Skye responds. "I'll go get ready for Tai-Chi." Skye says opening the door to Lola.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't rather rest?" Melinda asks her daughter

"No way." Skye answers, "I love doing Tai-Chi with you." She reveals.

"I love it too." Melinda tell her daughter with a small smile, "Go get ready."

Skye nods and exits Lola.

* * *

As Skye is exiting her bunk once she has gotten changed she sees Ward exiting his.

"Hi." Ward says awkwardly not sure what else to say.

"Hi." Skye responds. "Guess we should talk." Skye comment.

"Yeah we should." Ward responds.

"Look I am sorry that I didn't tell you the whole reason why I wasn't drinking, I am, but if you noticed I didn't tell anyone else either." Skye tells him, "I don't like people worrying about me, you know that, so unless it is something that is actually a big problem them I don't tell anyone." Skye tells him, "I'm sorry if I hurt you by not telling you, I am." Skye tells him.

"You didn't." Ward tells her, "I was overacting but Skye I want you to feel like you can tell me things." Ward tells her.

"I know I can tell you things Grant, it's the actually telling you them that I have problems with." Skye reveals, "I should go Mom's waiting for me so that we can star our Tai-Chi session." Skye reveals.

"Guess you should go" Ward tells her and Skye nods an walks away she is several steps away when she turns back and faces him, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Ward responds and Skye heads downstairs to do Tai-Chi with her mother while Ward heads to the kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

Several hours later the group is working on attempting to find a lead on how they can find the clairvoyant when Pepper along with Tony arrive to talk wedding plans.

"Just let me finish setting up this program then we can talk wedding plans." Skye says with a grin.

"What program?" Tony asks curious walking over to Skye.

"Well we realised that he person with a connection to the Clairvoyant that is going to have the hardest time staying hidden is Mike, so I'm am by passing S.H.I.E.L.D and hi jack your systems to run facial recognition and the other distinguishing characteristics that Mom and Natasha know from when they fought him." Skye explains.

"How are you Hi jacking my systems exactly?" Tony asks.

"Easily, your system isn't as good as you think it is plus Jarvis loves me." Skye explains with a grin.

"You know if you would have asked I would have given you access." Tony tells her.

"I know, but this is faster." Skye responds. "You're not mad are you?" Skye asks worried.

"Nah, not really, just ask next time. I will gladly give you access if that is what you need." Tony tells her.

"I'll remember that." Skye tells him

"Do you need another set of hands?" Tony asks curious.

"Nope, I am…. Done" Skye comments. "Now wedding plans." She says and she walks over to the other table where Melinda, Clint, Coulson, Natasha and Pepper are already sitting.

"Okay so I made a list this morning of what needs to get done." Pepper says pulling out a notebook, "Now you said that you are going to get married at your house, are you having the reception there too and if so do you need to get in extra table's and chars?" Pepper asks curious.

"The reception will be simple, we can put the food and drinks out on the dining room table pull out the couch from the study, move the coffee table into the study then there is enough room, I don't think that it should be anything fancy considering who is coming it will be a miracle if we get through both the reception and ceremony without at least one emergency mission." Coulson comments.

"Hey, don't talk like that, your wedding will be perfect even if I have to fight everyone myself." Skye comments.

"I second that." Clint says.

"Thank you both, but I still think something simple for the reception would be best." Melinda comments.

"What about chairs? And other things for the ceremony?" Pepper asks.

"Um, Skye what do you think?" Coulson asks his daughter.

"You want my opinion?" Skye asks.

"Of course." Melinda and Coulson respond.

"Huh, well where are you thinking about having the ceremony?" Skye asks.

"The back yard." Coulson answers.

"Well we've got to have an isle that's for sure, maybe carpet?" Skye asks looking as Pepper as she is sure that she sees Tony and Clint pass a note out of the corner of her eye.

"We can definitely get one." Pepper answers.

"I think it will be good." Skye answers, "Do you want to get an arch or something for you guys to stand other or do you want to stand in the open?" Skye asks her parents curious.

"I think we'll get an arch." Coulson comments after having one of his wordless conversations with Melinda.

"We can defiantly arrange it." Pepper comments. "Now, food?"

"Don't even think about it." Skye and Melinda say as Coulson opens his mouth.

"Why not?" Coulson asks.

"You're trying to arrange a wedding in two weeks, you don't need the added stress of cooking to that, no matter how relaxing you find it." Clint tells his friend. "Tony you know a good caterer right?" Clint ask.

"Of course, but that depends on what kind of food you want, sit down or buffet?" Tony asks.

"Buffet." Melinda, Coulson, Natasha and Skye say.

"I know just the guy, leave it to me." Tony tells them.

"You don't mind?" Melinda asks.

"Not at all." Tony answers.

"What about Music?" Pepper asks and for that one everyone is quite for a while.

"How we set up a play list of some basic songs we want and then as the reception goes on everyone adds more music to it." Natasha suggest.

"That's a good idea." Melinda comments.

"I'll get my sound system guy to set something up for you." Tony offers.

"Thanks Tony." Coulson answers.

"Okay, marriage license?" Pepper asks.

"Fury's handling it." Coulson answers remembering what his boss and friend told him the night before.

"Flowers?" Pepper asks and once again Coulson and Melinda have one of their conversations without words.

"If you are willing we would like you to pick them for us." Melinda tells Pepper, "Neither of us know much about flowers." Melinda comments.

"It would love to." Pepper answers, "Now the biggest and the hardest thing on my list is dresses and tuxes. I think we should go dress shopping today so that we have enough time for alterations if needed and so we know what colour ties and waistcoats the boys need." Pepper explains.

"What does ties or waistcoats have to do with dresses?" Clint asks confused.

"They have to match." Skye answers, "I think we should go today, can Jemma come?" Skye asks her mother.

"Of course." Melinda answers.

"Cool, I'll go get her." Skye says getting up and walking away.

"Oh and you two need to decide on rings." Pepper realises looking at Coulson and Melinda.

"We'll go in a couple of days and pick something." Coulson says to Melinda who nods in approval.

"Good, Photographer?" Pepper asks.

"We'll have to get back to you on that." Coulson comments, "I've got to check with Fury." He explains.

"Okay, well In that case that is everything on my list." Pepper reveals and Coulson and Melinda nod.

"Do you think you guys can hold down the fort while we go dress shopping?" Melinda asks Coulson her voice sounding normal but he knows, thanks to a fight they once had, that one of the things she regrated most about their first wedding is that she didn't get to wear a white dress so it will mean a lot to her to get to wear one this time.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Coulson tells her.

"Tasha, Pepper, are you both okay to come today?" Melinda asks and both respond with a nod.

"There's a car waiting downstairs for you ladies." Tony reveals.

"You haven't made a single phone call, how did you do that?" Melinda asks.

"Texting." Tony answers.

"Ah right." Melinda realises.

"So when are we leaving?" Skye asks curious walking over with Jemma.

"Now, if everyone's ready." Melinda comments and both Natasha and Pepper nod.

"Then let's go." Melinda tells the other three.

"Whatever you buy today is on me." Tony tells the four.

"No, Tony, we can't let you do that." Melinda tells him.

"I want to do it." Tony comments and he swears he hears Clint snort. "Shut up Barton." Tony tells him. "Look in all of our lives what we've all known the most is pain and badness, this is something good and I don't want you two to not have your perfect wedding because you're worried about how much it is going to cost. So please let me do this for you." Tony requests.

"I appreciate the offer Tony, I really do." Coulson tells him, "But I can't accept." He tells him.

"What if it's my wedding present to you both, and I don't get either of you a birthday present." Tony suggests as he was doubtful that Coulson would let him pay for anything, but he hopes he could convince him.

"I'm not sure." Coulson tells him still hesitant.

"We'll I'll make it easy for you, I'm paying and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise." Tony tells him.

"Just accept it Phil, you know Tony." Clint tells his friend.

"Okay, if you are sure." Coulson tells his friend.

"Positive." Tony assures and after Melinda exchanges a look with Coulson, Melinda, Pepper, Jemma and Skye leave.

* * *

Melinda, Skye, Natasha, Pepper and Jemma go to several dress shops and more than once both Natasha and Melinda have gotten very irritated with the shop assistances resulting in Skye, Simmons, and Pepper quickly deciding that it would be best if they move on.

Finally they arrive at a story that seems to have a little more promise. It is a small store with a lot of simple dresses just like everyone agreed would be best.

"Which do we look for first?" Skye asks.

"I think the bridesmaids dresses because we've got to find something that fits you both." Pepper comments looking at Skye and Natasha.

"Is there any particular colour that you were thinking?" Pepper asks curious.

"How about a dark blue." Simmons suggest, "It would look good on both Natasha and Skye and considering everything it would be fitting." She comment.

"Yeah it would." Melinda comments, "Let's see what we can find." She comments.

For twenty minutes they all look through the racks trying to find something that both Skye and Natasha like and Melinda approves off. They are almost sure that they aren't going to find a dress they both like when Simmons finds one.

"What do you think of this?" Simmons asks curious holding up a dark blue, strapless, cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"I like it." Skye comments walking over to have a closer look, "Mom, тетя Наташа?" She asks.

"It's not as horrible as it could be." Natasha comments which is as good admitting that she likes It.

"Here try them on." Simmons says checking the size on one and handing it to Skye before, pulling out another of the identical dress, checking the size and handing it to Natasha and the two of the head over to the changing rooms.

"I think we can pick out the boys suits as well so then all they have to do is try them on." Pepper tells Melinda.

"Let's have a look while Skye and Tasha are trying on their dresses." Melinda comments.

"I was thinking that if we get the ties to match Natasha's and Skye's dress then have silver waistcoats." Pepper suggest and Melinda nods in approval.

"Grey or Black suits?" Simmons asks curious.

"Black I think." Melinda says after a minute of thinking.

"I agree. I think it would look better with the blue and silver." Pepper comments, "Melinda what is it?" Pepper asks as her friend has walked over to a dress.

"What do you think?" Melinda asks Pepper.

"It's beautiful." Pepper comments.

"It really is." Simmons says walking over and having a look at the dress Melinda is staring at.

"What are we all looking at?" Skye's voice asks curious and Melinda, Pepper and Simmons turn around to see both Skye and Natasha standing in the identical dresses.

"Wow, you both look incredible." Simmons comments.

"What do you think?" Skye asks her mother.

"I like them but you are the ones wearing them, so what do you think?" Melinda asks her daughter and best friend.

"I really like it." Skye comments looking at herself in the mirror, "тетя Наташа?"

"I like it too." Natasha agrees.

"So I think we've got a yes on your dresses." Pepper comments then she turns to Melinda, "Try it on." Pepper tells Melinda.

"Oh Mom's found a dress?" Skye asks excitedly.

"Maybe." Melinda answers.

"Oh, pretty." Skye comments, "You should try it on." Skye tells her mother.

"She's right Melinda, I think you should." Natasha tells her friend realising she needs just that little extra push for something she clearly wants to do.

"Okay I will." Melinda responds and Pepper calls a sales assistant over to help.

"While Mom's doing that let's find your dress." Skye tells Simmons.

"Get changed first." Simmons tells her.

"Right." Skye responds and she heads back into the change rooms.

* * *

An hour later the five woman leave the shop having brought both the bridesmaids dresses, Melinda's wedding dresses, dresses for Simmons and Pepper as well as the suits and accessories for the boys to come and try on.

It was decided that until the wedding Pepper would keep Melinda's wedding dress at the tower where there is less chance of either Coulson seeing it or anything happening to it.

The group decide that they will go shoe shopping later in the week and they all head back to the plane where Tony and Clint are planning what they're calling the best bachelor party ever much to Coulson's horror.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

**AN3:** There will not be a description of Melinda's wedding dress to the ceremony.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

AN2: Thank you so so much for your support of this story. It means so so much to me.

* * *

Four the next week the S.H.I.E.L.D agents, Tony and Pepper focus on two things, the wedding and trying to find a lead on the Clairvoyant. Unknowns to everyone because Skye has gotten very good at hiding it after the first couple of nights Skye has barely gotten any sleep in the whole week.

She has gotten into the habit of attempting to get some sleep then once she is woken by nightmares, which has become a certainty, she gets up and does all different things before making sure she is back in her bunk and pretending to be asleep by no later than five thirty so that even if her Mother comes to wake her earlier for Tai-Chi she is covered because the last thing she wants is for everyone to worry about her when the wedding is more important.

As well as it only being two days until her parents wedding it is also the anniversary of Jessica and Emma's deaths something that Skye is doing her best not to think about. To help her with the whole not thinking about her friend's death at four thirty am Skye is in the lounge area practicing with her powers as after the incident when she was undercover Skye has realised that Tony's theory of the desire behind the power matters, but what also matters is that she need to think about what she actually wants to do with her ability as well as the reason why.

Skye is standing still thinking about how much she wants to create a force field of electricity like she used when she was undercover, though a weaker version so that she doesn't weaken herself to much, once she is positive that she knows exactly what she wants to do she looks inside of herself for the power, something that is a lot easier to do now that she has more practice, and pushes it out and like she wanted to she manages to create a force field on her first attempt.

"Nice job Skye." Skye thinks to herself and she is about to try to manipulate the energy when she is interrupted,

"May Skye Philippa Coulson." Coulson's angry voice says from behind her.

"Stay back for a second." Skye requests realising that she is most definitely in trouble now because she has watched enough TV and movies to know that when your parent calls you by your full name, you are in trouble. Closing her eyes Skye focuses on drawing the energy back into her, something that she hasn't tried before, and isn't exactly sure if it will work, but when she opens her eyes a minute later the energy is gone and she doesn't feel any weaker.

"Hi." Skye says turning around the face her father.

"Hi, is that all you have to say?" Coulson asks.

"Yes." Skye responds.

"I thought we had a deal Baby Girl." Coulson comments.

"Technically the deal was with Mom." Skye defends.

"Do you want me to go wake her up then and tell her you were practicing with your powers un supervised at four thirty in the morning? Or do you want to tell me why you were?" Coulson asks walking over to Skye and sitting down at the table

"No, don't wake Mom." Skye tells her father as she sits across from him "I was practicing because after what I did when I was undercover I was pretty sure that Uncle Tony's theory was correct so I wanted to see if it was for sure." Skye explains.

"What theory?" Coulson asks interested.

"When you were on the plane and Mom and I were home I went to the tower, while I was there Uncle Tony and I were talking about my powers and how it was interesting that I could use my powers to bring Mom back when the Clairvoyant who according to Quinn has the same power as me wants you so that he can learn how to bring people back from the dead." Skye explains, "I told Uncle Tony that when I brought back Mom I wasn't just thinking about how much I didn't want her to die but how you couldn't live without her and how it would destroy Uncle Clint and тетя Наташа if she died. That made Uncle Tony think that maybe it is the desire behind why I'm using my power that matters, and that fact that I was prepared to weaken myself to use my abilities was important as well. When we were escaping before I used my powers I was thinking about how much I didn't want тетя Наташа to be hurt, which is why I could create the force field and stun the guard, even with how weak it would make me." Skye explains to her father. "I wanted to see if I focused on a reason as well of what I wanted to do if it would make it easier to use my powers." Skye explains.

"And this attempt couldn't have waited until the rest of us were awake?" Coulson asks, "Until Fitz and Simmons could monitor you to make sure you are okay?" he asks worried.

"I was up, I figured why not? I knew what I was going to do and I made sure that I didn't use much of my energy I doubt that force field would have killed a fly, even if it flew right into it." Skye explains.

"Skye I get that you want to figure out your abilities I do, but me and your Mom worry. You and your Mom made that deal to make sure that you are as safe as possible when you are using your powers." Coulson tells his daughter. "Especially when you are still learning how to use them."

"I get that you guys are worried, I do, but I knew what I was doing." Skye assures her father.

"I don't doubt that you do." Coulson tells her, "But using your powers has an effect on you, and you have only just gotten your strength back, you could be doing harm to yourself." Coulson tells her, "Please tell us when you plan to practice with your powers." Coulson asks.

"So you would have preferred that I woke you up at four thirty in the morning to tell you that I was going to practice with my powers?" Skye asks.

"Yes." Coulson answers, "Why are you up so early?" he asks concerned.

"No reason." Skye says getting up.

"Skye, talk to me." Coulson asks being able to tell that there is something wrong.

"I was just up felt like practicing that's it." Skye answers a hint of defensiveness clear "You know seeing as how no one else is going to be up for a while I'm going to go have a bath." Skye tells her Dad it being perfectly clear that she is avoiding talking to him. "See you later." Skye says grabbing something out of her bunk and then heading to the bathroom

After watching his daughter go Coulson sits at the table debating what to do.

"Phil?" Melinda's concerned voice ask walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm down here." Coulson responds.

"What's wrong?" Melinda asks.

"Skye was practicing with her powers, she said that she was up so she figured why not, we had a conversation about her using her powers unsupervised." Coulson explains, "But when I tried to talk to her about why she was up so early she said that she was just up and went to have a bath." Coulson explains.

"Nightmares." Melinda guesses.

"That's what I think too." Coulson answers, "I wish she would talk to us." Coulson tells Melinda.

"So do I." Melinda tells him, "She started to but she stopped again." Melinda tells him.

"I know." Coulson answers, "I thought she was starting to trust us." Coulson comments.

"She is." Melinda tells him, "But whatever it is that she is dreaming about is affecting her and for some reason she won't talk about that." Melinda explains and the pair drift into silence both wishing for the same thing, that they could help their daughter.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later Skye exits the bathroom. When she does she finds both her parents sitting at the table.

When Skye notices she takes a deep breath and walks over to her parents.

"Tai-Chi?" Skye asks her mother.

"How about we talk first." Melinda suggests.

"Look, I'm sorry that I broke our deal, I am." Skye tells her mother, "But I wanted to see if Uncle Tony was right and I didn't want to wait." Skye explains.

"That's not what I want to talk to you about." Melinda tells her daughter, "As far as I'm concerned the talk your Dad had with you is everything that needed to be said about it." She tells her, "But what I do want to talk about is you." Melinda tells her daughter, "Are you alright?" Melinda asks

"I'm fine, and I don't want to talk." Skye tells her mother, "I'll be down in the cargo bay waiting to start Tai-Chi." Skye says walking away from her parents.

"Now I'm worried." Coulson comments, "Where are you going?" He asks when Melinda has gotten up.

"To do Tai-Chi with our daughter." Melinda reveals, "She might not want to talk but she might give something away with how she acts." Melinda explains, "When Clint wakes up tell him what is going on. She might open up to him even though she won't to either of us." Melinda says and she heads down to the Cargo Bay.

* * *

Melinda and Skye do their Tai-Chi in silence and then when Natasha arrives Skye excuses herself and heads upstairs and when Melinda and Natasha come upstairs after they work out Coulson tells them that Skye went straight to her bunk and hasn't come out since.

"What do we do?" Coulson asks.

"Give her an hour then I'll try." Clint comments, "I don't think constantly trying to get her to talk would be a good idea." He assumes.

"Okay an hour." Coulson answers hesitantly, "What about breakfast, it's going to be ready soon and she needs to eat."

"We get Fitz, Simmons or Ward to get her when it's ready." Natasha comments, "It's for the best." She comments.

"Sorry to eavesdrop but I heard my name, what's for the best?" Simmons asks interested.

"Don't apologise Jemma." Melinda tells her, "Something's wrong with Skye. Phil and I have tried talking to her but she refuses to talk about what is wrong." Melinda explains looking worried about her daughter, "She needs to eat but we worry that if one of us go to get Skye when breakfast is ready then he will either refuse or react badly which is why we were thinking that it would be best if you Fitz or Ward get her when the food is ready." Melinda explains.

"I'll do it." Simmons answers knowing that for the last week things have been a little tense between Skye and Ward.

* * *

Half an hour later Simmons walks over to Skye bunk and nocks and receives an annoyed "What." In response.

"It's just me." Simmons tells her friend, "Breakfast is ready." She tells her friend who is laying on her bed on her computer.

"I'm not hungry." Skye responds.

"You've got to eat Skye." Simmons tells her friend, "Tony and Pepper are going to be here soon to do more wedding stuff, you know as well as I do that you want to make sure you have plenty of energy for that." Simmons tells her, "Especially if Agent Barton and your Mother get overly competitive about something again."

"I guess I could eat." Skye comments and she follows her friend out into the kitchen. When they get out there everyone is sitting around the table enjoying their breakfast. Without a word Skye walks over and sits down.

* * *

Like normal the group's breakfast is quite chatty but even though no one says anything everyone realises that Skye hasn't said anything which is quite unusual.

Once Skye finishes eating she grabs her plate and takes it over to the sink. As he is also finished Clint walks over feeling that it might be his chance to get her to talk.

"Look, I don't know what is wrong and if you don't want to talk then I won't push you, but I'm worried Kid, we all are. What's going on with you?" Clint asks worried.

"Damn it Uncle Clint, I don't want to talk." Skye yells angrily throwing the plate down on the counter and breaking it, "How many times do I have to say that? I…. Can't keep repeating myself." Skye says angrily storming past her Uncle, Parents, Friends, and Aunt and almost right into Tony and Pepper who are walking into the room.

"Hey Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper." Skye says kindly, calling Pepper Aunt for the first time, then she walks past them and down to the cargo bay.

"What was that all about?" Tony asks confused as he only caught the end of what was happening.

"That's what we we're trying to figure out." Coulson explains with a sigh.

"She called me Aunt Pepper, she's never done that before." Pepper says with a smile as it makes her feel like she is a part of the family not just Tony's girlfriend and that's why they put up with her.

"You should feel happy, you guys seem to be the only ones she isn't avoiding or angry at, at the moment." Clint explains picking up the pieces of the plate that Skye broke as they hear a car start downstairs.

"She's not?" Coulson asks worried and everyone rushes into the cargo bay just in time to see Skye driving away in Lola.

"Wow, Girl's got guts." Tony comments as he has spent enough time around the plane in the last few months to know how precious Lola is to Coulson.

"Tony, not the time." Pepper tells him.

After exchanging a look both Melinda and Coulson go running back into the command centre. Natasha and Clint right behind them, the others not that far behind them.

"Lola's GPS?" Clint asks and Coulson nods.

"Maybe we should give her some space, she clearly wants it." Fitz hesitantly suggests.

"I think it's been days since she's sleep." Ward comments causing everyone to turn and look at him

"And you're just telling us this now?" Natasha asks angrily as she knows just how serious sleep deprivation is and she can't help but worry about Skye having a similar reaction to lack of sleep to that of the one that her mother has.

"I'm not positive." Ward reveals, "I've had my suspicion after the way she has been acting and I was worried about her but I didn't want to go to any of you until I was sure." Ward reveals.

"You should have." Melinda says angrily but truthfully she is angrier at herself than Ward.

"I've gotten into Lola's GPS, tells us where she goes." Coulson requests looking at Clint.

"Of course." Clint tells his brother.

"Let's go." Melinda says and both Coulson and Melinda leave the command centre.

"Come on Kid, don't do anything stupid." Clint comments worried as he puts the GPS up on the screen.

"Apart from not sleeping has anyone noticed anything else?" Pepper asks.

"She won't talk about whatever it is bothering her." Simmons comments.

"She's been spending a lot of time alone." Ward adds.

"I don't think she has smiled in a couple of days." Tony comments thinking back.

"We should have done something before now." Natasha tells everyone.

"We can't force her to talk to us." Pepper tells Natasha.

"I know." Natasha comments though she wishes that they could because she wants to be able to help her niece.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after they left the plane Melinda and Coulson are driving through the streets of New York, silently in one of the car's that is on standby when Melinda's phone rings.

"Clint? What's going on?" Melinda asks as soon as she answers, "She has? Where? Okay, thanks." Melinda responds. "She's went home." Melinda tells Coulson before he can ask.

"We're ten minutes away." Coulson comments, "Home? Is Clint sure?" Coulson asks surprised.

"That's where Lola is according to the GPS so unless she has gone somewhere else then that is where she will be." Melinda explains, and Coulson nods.

"We should have noticed that she hasn't been sleeping." Coulson tells Melinda.

"You're right we should have." Melinda tells her, "But for whatever reason she didn't want us to know, we should keep that in mind when we get to her."

"What do you think she's been having nightmares about?" Coulson asks as he assumes that is why she hasn't been sleeping.

"Could be anything." Melinda answers, "I know that she has been having nightmares about what happened to Jessica, Emma and Lisa since she told Clint and I what happened." Melinda reveals, Coulson knowing what she is talking about as one of their first nights back on the plane Melinda filled him in.

"Do you think, this is about that?" Coulson asks interested, "That remembering what has happened has gotten too much for her?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it started from that but I think that whatever it is that is bothering her right now is because of more than one thing." Melinda tells Coulson.

"What if we can't get through to her?" Coulson asks worried.

"I don't know." Melinda admits an the pair continue to drive in silence.

* * *

Back at the plane even though they know that Skye has stopped driving everyone is still in the command centre and everyone is still very tense.

"Nat what is it?" Clint asks his partner concerned as he has noticed that she seems the tensest.

"Not here." Natasha tells Clint.

"Let Phil know if the car moves." Clint tells Tony and Natasha leads him up to Coulson's office and locks the door as it is one of the only places she knows to be private.

"Nat's what's going on?" Clint asks worried.

"There is something you don't know, something I'm positive that Melinda and Phil don't know." Natasha reveals.

"Tell me." Clint requests.

"I don't know if I can." Natasha tells him as it feels like a breach in the trust Skye put in her.

"Okay, now you're worrying me." Clint comments. "Nat what is it?" Clint asks worried.

"It is something about Skye, but if I tell you then you can't tell Melinda or Phil because she begged me not to." Natasha tells her partner stressing the if because she still isn't sure if she is going to tell him or not.

"Will I want to tell them once I know?" Clint asks.

"Yes." Natasha answers without hesitation, "But more than that you will feel like you have an obligation to." Natasha reveals.

"Then forget what I said, don't tell me." Clint tells her "Just answer this, can someone help her?"

"I don't know if what Is going on now is related to what I know." Natasha admits, "But if it is then my answer is yes, someone can help her." She reveals to Clint's relief though he is still very, very worried about his niece.

* * *

When Melinda and Coulson arrive at the house they head up to Skye's room as that is where they both think they will have the best chance at finding her. Their suspicion is proven correct when they find Skye laying in the middle of her bed crying holding the bear that she would scream if she didn't have when she was a baby as close to her as possible.

As they see their daughter both Melinda and Coulson feel their heart break as they see how much pain that she is in. Without a word Melinda walks over and sits on her right side while Coulson sits on her left.

"Today's the day they died." Skye tells her parents as they sit down and she continues to cry.

"Who?" Coulson asks, "Who died today?" he asks confused.

"Jessica and Emma." Skye answers. "Twelve years ago today, Mrs Carmichael killed them." She reveals.

"Oh Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I am so tired, and I know I've been acting like a brat but I can't talk. Every time I talk it makes thing so much worse." Skye admits, "I told you and Uncle Clint about what happened and I started to have more nightmares, I told тетя Наташа what I used to do and I've been thinking about it more and more." Skye admits to Coulson and Melinda's confusion, "I just want to sleep." Skye says the words barely clear because of how much she is crying, "Why can't I sleep Mommy?" Skye asks looking up at her mother.

"I don't know Sweetheart." Melinda says as she moves and lays down next to her daughter, "But something that helps makes my nightmares less bad is when your Dad is right next to me." Melinda admits, "So you're going to close your eyes and I'm going to lay right here why you sleep, and maybe, just maybe, the nightmares will stay away." Melinda tells her daughter, "Just close your eyes May."

"I'm scared." Skye admits.

After everything that they have both been through there have been times where both Melinda and Coulson have been afraid to sleep but it is something that they never wanted for their daughter.

"We'll be right here Baby girl." Coulson tells his daughter laying down on her other side, "When you we're a baby I would tell you every night before you went to sleep that it was, Time to sleep Baby Girl, no need to cry. Daddy's here to fight away the monsters, and Mommy's gonna help too. Until the end of time we will always love you. We're right here, we won't leave your side, and maybe we can help keep the nightmares away." Coulson tells her.

"I'll try." Skye says after several minutes of hesitation.

Once Skye has closed her eyes Coulson pulls out his phone sends a quick message to Clint to tell him what is going on before putting it on silent and on the bedside table, Melinda does the same minus send the message with hers. Once both phones are on the bedside table Coulson pulls the blanket over the three of them and after a while Skye manages to fall asleep nestled between her parents.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** **TRIGGER WARNING** in this chapter for Self Harm, so please don't read between the first two lines breaks if it will be a problem. Thanks for all the support for this story.

* * *

For the first time in a very, very long time Skye manages to sleep peacefully for over nine hours un interrupted.

When she wakes she is confused for a minute until she remembers what has been going on the last week and how she has been acting.

"I'm sorry." Skye says quietly.

"Skye?" Coulson asks confused, "Why are you sorry?"

"For the way I've been acting." Skye tells her parents as she sits up, her parents' already doing so, "The way I've been treating everyone and I'm really sorry that I took Lola." Skye reveals.

"We'll talk about that later." Melinda tells her daughter, "But first, try and talk to us honey, all we want is to help and we can't do that if you don't tell us what is bothering you." Melinda reveals.

"When you guys we're at that the conference Uncle Clint gave me an idea about something I could do to try and keep the nightmares away and it works. If I remember to do what he suggested then I no longer have nightmares about things or people I don't know or don't remember, but the nightmares about things that have happened to me have gotten worse." Skye explains

"Go back for a second explain that nightmares and Uncle Clint's suggestion." Coulson requests.

"I didn't want to sleep when you were gone because I was afraid of having a nightmares and worrying everyone and Uncle Clint wondered whether have nightmares that I don't know what they are about, I said yes. He had a theory that my knowing power causes some of my nightmares so he suggested getting myself into a relax state like I was going to use my powers before I go to sleep except not actually use them, and It helps. Every time I do that before I sleep I don't have nightmares where I don't know what they are about." Skye explains, "But my nightmares of my past and other things have gotten worse." She explains.

"Which is worse?" Melinda asks, "Not knowing what you're having nightmares about or knowing exactly?"

"Truthfully, it's worse knowing because it's things that have happened or things that I am scared of happening." Skye admits after about thirty seconds of thinking.

"Like?" Coulson prods trying to get her to talk to them.

"Like you guys realising how much of a disappointment I really am and deciding that you don't want me." Skye admits surprising even herself with what she is saying.

"That will never happen." Melinda tells her daughter, "We love you and we always want you. You never have been and never will be a disappointment."

"Part of me knows that, but part of me will always be afraid that it's true." Skye tells her parents, "I can't help it." She admits.

Not sure what to say Coulson just puts his arms around his daughter and hugs her.

As Coulson hold his daughter Melinda watches them, and both parents think about how much they wish she was never taken away from them so she wouldn't doubt how much she is loved.

"What did you mean when you said that you told Natasha what you used to do and you've been thinking about it a lot more?" Coulson asks confused. "What did you used to do?" he asked.

"I said that did I?" Skye asks silently cursing herself.

"Yeah, you did." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad at тетя Наташа for not telling you." Skye tells her parents, "When she first found out the first thing she wanted to do is tell you but I begged her not to and after a while she reluctantly agreed to." Skye explains.

"You talk to Natasha and Clint about things you don't think you can talk to us right?" Melinda asks.

"Yeah." Skye answers.

"And if you knew that they would tell us everything you told them would you talk to them?" Melinda asks.

"Probably not." Skye admits as one of the reasons she talks to Natasha and Clint is because they keep what she tells them to themselves.

"Then I am not mad at her." Melinda tells her daughter, "As much as I wish that you would talk to us more I understand that you can't sometimes so I'm glad that you have Natasha and Clint to talk to and that they help you." Melinda tells her daughter as she would rather Skye talk to someone rather than no one.

"Dad?"

"I won't be mad at her, I promise." Coulson tells her.

"When we were on the plane back from Egypt, when тетя Наташа and I we're out in the plane and Uncle Tony was annoying you when you were trying to fly, тетя Наташа saw this when I tried to reach up to get my bag." Skye explains lifting up the top of her shirt and moving the waist bands of her pants down to reveal a collection of thin very old scars on her left hip that both Melinda and Coulson recognize as self-inflected, they have faded so much that unless you were looking for them or close you wouldn't realise that they were there, which explains while neither of them having noticed them before, "I started after Lisa died, and I started to do it more after Sam. Like I said I was a little screwed up, I hated myself and wanted to be in control of something for once, and I was at the point where I really didn't care about anything anymore. Anna worked at a centre that me and some of the other kids from St Agnes used to go to sometimes even after we were eighteen, she wasn't much older than me, she was still in collage when we met. She saw one day and she helped me. She started to look out for me and was always there, until I forced her away. Thanks to her I haven't hurt myself since I was twenty, but right until Miles, even after, I still didn't particularly care about anything or what would happen to me." Skye explains to her parents worried about how they are going to take it hoping that they don't question her more on exactly what her last sentence means.

"Five years, that's longer than I have managed." Melinda admits to her daughter, "I get it May and I understand why you begged Natasha not to tell us." Melinda tells her daughter, "I know exactly how horrible, how out of control, how much pain you have to be in to take a sharp blade across your own skin, and it's the kind of pain I wish you would never have to or never have experienced." Melinda tells her, "If you feel that way again or if you once more find yourself having the need to do that, talk to someone, I don't care who, just talk to someone." Melinda says before hugging her daughter.

"I'll go get some food." Coulson suggests, several minutes later, feeling that maybe he should give them a moment alone and still not sure how to react.

"No, I'll go." Melinda says removing her arms from around Skye and getting up. "Diner food alright with both of you?" Melinda asks and both Skye and Coulson nods and she leaves the room knowing very well that Coulson struggles with this topic so it would be best if she let him talk to Skye on his own.

"Dad, are you okay?" Skye asks several minutes after her mother leaves the room.

"I should be asking you that Baby Girl." Coulson tells her.

"I feel better now that I managed to sleep." Skye tells her Dad, "Thanks for that." She tells her Dad and realising that he isn't really sure what to say about what she revealed, which is likely why Melinda left, Skye changes the subject, "So, how much trouble am I in for taking Lola?"

"Oh a lot." Coulson answers, "Hand over your keys." Coulson requests and Skye pulls her keys to Lola out of her pocket and hands them over to her father, "No driving Lola until you've been back from the academy for two weeks." Coulson tells his daughter.

"That's fair." Skye responds as she was actually expecting something worse, "I'm sorry Dad, I just felt like I needed to get away. Everyone was crowding me and I just felt like I needed to escape." Skye explains.

"I get it." Coulson tells her, "I'm sorry that we were pushing you but we were worried."

"I know." Skye responds.

"So you came home." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Yeah, I was driving and the only place I wanted to go was here, I wanted to go home." Skye explains, "Never felt that before, I never could." She explains.

"You'll always have it now." Coulson tells his daughter and the pair drift into silence.

* * *

Over an hour and a half later, after eating food together up in Skye's room Melinda, Skye and Coulson make their way back to the plane.

When they get to the plane Ward is down in the cargo bay but no one else is in side.

"Everyone's upstairs Sir." Ward tells Coulson.

"Thanks Ward." Coulson tells him and he and Melinda head upstairs while Skye stays downstairs.

"Hi." Skye says walking over to her boyfriend.

"Hi, are you okay?" He asks worried.

"I'm doing better than I was." Skye answers, "Sleep did me good, so did talking to Mom and Dad." She reveals.

"I'm glad." Ward tells her.

"I'm sorry Grant, for the way I've been acting. I'm sorry that I've been hurting you and pushing you away." Skye tells him.

"Skye do you want to be with me?" Ward asks.

"Of course." Skye answers without hesitating, "I really like you would and I like where things are going with us but for my whole life all I've ever known is if you let people who you are in a relationship with get close to you then you are just guaranteed to be hurt. I'm trying to let you in I really am, but it is really hard for me, but I am doing my best." Skye tells her boyfriend as she braces herself for his response.

* * *

When Melinda and Coulson head upstairs they find Tony playing against Clint on a game on the PlayStation and Natasha and Pepper watching with no sign of FitzSimmons.

"How is she?" Pepper asks when she sees the parents.

"Better." Coulson answers, "She got some sleep and she ate, she talked to us." He tells her, "She told us." He says looking right at Natasha, knowing that she will realise what he means.

"Good." Natasha response, "I tried to get her to tell you when she told me but she wouldn't and she didn't want me to tell you either." Natasha explains.

"We know, we get it." Melinda says as she walks over and sits next to her friend.

"What's going on?" Clint asks.

"Something that Skye will tell you if and when she is ready." Coulson response and he walks over and sits next to Clint.

"Thor called when you were gone." Tony informs him.

"Now that's a sentence I never thought I would here." Melinda comments, "Why did he call?" she asks interested.

"He wanted to know if he can bring Jane to the wedding, I said that was fine. Hope it is." Tony says looking at Coulson.

"Yeah it's fine, hope she's still no mad though." He comments.

"Not even going to ask why." Tony comments, "He'll be here for the bachelor party." He tells Coulson.

"Joy." Coulson says a high level of sarcasm high because he is dreading what Clint and Tony have planned.

"You will enjoy yourself Phil, you have no choice in the matter." Tony tells his friend.

"So we're meeting at the house tomorrow right?" Pepper asks Melinda deciding to choosing to ignore the conversation going on with the boys.

"Yeah, does 11 work for you?" Melinda asks.

"Yep." Pepper answers.

"Oh Garrett called." Clint says to Melinda, Coulson's and Natasha's surprised.

"He did? When?" Natasha asks surprised.

"When you were running around the block." Clint answers.

"Oh right."

"What did he want?" Coulson asks.

"He saw Skye's full name on the bulletin and wanted to know if it was true or not." Clint reveals, "He said that he's glad that you finally found her again and he seemed amused when I told him about her and Ward." Clint reveals, "Oh and he said Congrats, I mentioned that you guys we're getting married again, his exact words were, 'Tell those idiots that it's about bloody time that they got hitched again'" Clint explains. "We should probably expect a visit from him at some point." He explains.

"Who is this guy?" Tony asks curious.

"The agent who trained Ward." Coulson reveals, "He was at the academy with me and Melinda, we were friends, not close back then but friends. He was on the team that tried to find Skye when she was fist taken. Whenever they found something new he told us, even though he shouldn't have." Coulson explains.

"Wow, you guys go back." Tony comments surprised, "Shouldn't he be the one standing up with you instead of me?" Tony jokingly asks though it's not really much of a joke but actually something he fears.

"Nah." Coulson answers, "Garrett's a friend and we've been in some pretty tight stops together but he's not the one I want standing beside me when I get married, you are." Coulson tells his friend being able to tell that there is insecurity behind Tony's words.

"Wow Agent, that's sappy, even for you." Tony tells his friend causing Coulson to roll his eyes.

"How did Garrett react to the fact that you and Natasha were with us?" Melinda asks curious.

"He made a Garrett comment." Clint answers.

"What this time?" Natasha asks.

"Something along the lines of 'Either Fury has gone senile or the world is ending, because no one in their right mind would let you four be in a confined space for a long periods of time after what you used to do." Clint explains.

"Now that sounds like Garrett." Coulson comments.

"He sounds like an interesting guy." Tony comments, "Seems like he's one of the few agents who doesn't have a stick up his ass. Would be interesting to meet him one day." Tony comments.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Coulson comments.

"Oh, why not?" Tony asks confused

"He and your father didn't get along." Melinda explains, "A week after Garrett graduated from the academy he and Howard had a very public fight. None of us were there so we don't know what it was about all we know is that they didn't get along." Melinda explains to him.

"Something else we have in common then." Tony comments, "What about the S.H.I.E.L.D rumour mill? According to you lot there is usually some tiny bit of truth in that, what did the rumours say?" He asks curious.

"I believe the most common story was that Garrett clamed your father lost touch and didn't understand what was going on anymore." Coulson answers thinking back.

"Huh, interesting." Tony comments as Skye and Ward walk in holding hands which Ward let's go off when he notices Coulson, Clint and Tony looking at them.

"What are we talking about?" Skye ask curious.

"An old friend and the fights he used to get into with Tony's father." Clint answers, "You good Kid?" he asks

"I'm good." Skye answers, "So good that I am going to kick your ass at this game." Skye says walking over and sitting on the ground in front of her Uncle, who hands her a controller.

"Give it your best She-Coulson." Tony tells her.

"You're so on." Skye says with a grin and she prepares to beat both her Uncle's.

* * *

The next morning, after a night where Skye once more doesn't have nightmares, everyone who stays on the plane is in the kitchen eating their breakfast that Coulson made when Melinda's phone beeps.

"It's from Pepper." She tells the others, "Her and Tony are on their way here instead of the house so we should wait." She tells the others.

"Why are they coming here instead of the house?" Skye asks confuse.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say." Melinda answers.

Ten minutes later it becomes clear why Pepper and Tony are came to the plane instead of the house as they walk in with Thor and a woman that no one except for Coulson knows behind them.

"Oh my god." Skye says shocked, "That's Thor." She comments to Simmons.

"I know, oh god." Simmons says just as shocked as Skye is.

"Calm down ladies." Clint tells them with a grin.

"I can't Uncle Clint, that's Thor." Skye tells her Uncle, "He's like the coolest Avenger, the most awesome." She comments.

"Really feeling the love here Kid." Clint tells her.

"You know what I mean." Skye tells him.

"Son of Coul I am revealed to hear that you are alive." Thor tells Coulson. "I apologise for the actions of my brother."

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again." Coulson tells him, "Jane, good to see you."

"Yeah you too." Jane tells him, "As long as you're not going to take away peoples hard work for no reason other than the fact that you can and hide it away so no one can find the truth, that is." Jane tells Coulson.

"Oh, I like her." Skye comments.

"I thought you would, you're very similar." Coulson tells his daughter, "Skye this is Jane Foster and Thor, Thor, Jane, this is my daughter Skye." He introduces.

"It's an honour to meet you Lady Skye." Thor tells Skye.

"Wow, yeah, nice to meet you, you're so cool, I mean hi." Skye says clearly flustered as Clint is standing next to her trying not to laugh resulting in Skye elbowing him.

"This is agents Ward, Simmons and Fitz and my fiancée Melinda May." Coulson introduces.

"It's a honour to meet you." Melinda says sticking her hand out for Thor to shake.

"Now why can't I act like that?" Skye ask.

"Because you're you." Clint tells his niece, "It's not a bad thing Kid, you're Mom just has more practice in hiding her fangirling" Clint explains to his niece putting his arm around her.

"You've handled an Asgardian weapon." Thor realises as he shakes Melinda's hand.

"Yes, the Berserker Staff. You can tell that?" Melinda asks.

"Yes I can." Thor comments, "To be able to handle holding and fighting with that weapon you must be not only a strong warrior but a strong person with heart." Thor tells Melinda.

"That sounds like our Mels." Clint comments as Melinda isn't really sure what else to do.

"Don't we have things that we have to get done today?" Natasha asks realising how uncomfortable her best friend is getting.

"Yes we do quite a few things." Pepper comments. "The weeding is tomorrow we've got a lot of things to get done."

"And I've got to pick up a few things for the academy." Skye tells everyone.

"Okay, we've got to be smart about this." Coulson comments.

"Well how about me and Simmons and Jane if you would like." Skye says including the girl who has been quite since she was introduced to the others as well because she knows what's it like to be the new person and how intimidating it can be when you are around this group of people for the first time, "Go and get what I need for the academy and head to the house once where done. Mom, тетя Наташа, Aunt Pepper, you guys could go and start to get things done at the house while Dad, Uncle Tony, Uncle Clint, Ward, Fitz and Thor, if you would like, go pick up the arch and the carpet." Skye suggests.

"Sounds good but Ward and Fitz should go with you." Coulson comments looking at Skye.

"Dad we don't need supervision." Skye comments though she would like to spend some time with Ward.

"It's not about supervision, it's about safety. I know that you can all look after yourselves I do but we know that there are people after you and that rising tide members are in the city." Coulson tells her.

"What does the Rising Tide have to do with anything? I read their stuff, they do a pretty good job of getting information out." Jane comments confused.

"I was a part of the Rising Tide, one of their best hackers actually." Skye explains, "Almost a year ago I became a consultant in S.H.I.E.L.D because I wanted to find out who I was, where I came from." Skye explains and Jane gives her a confused look, "I was kidnapped when I was three months old, raised in an orphanage. All of us only found out who I really was a few months ago." Skye explains, "The Rising Tide would not be happy with me if they found out that I am apart of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Ah right." Jane explains things making a lot more sense now.

"Don't look at it as security kid, look at it as bag carriers, plus I know that you really don't mind." Clint tells his niece quietly.

"Yeah, but it's better for Dad's blood pressure if I don't show how eagre I am." Skye tells her Uncle with a small grin. "Okay, Ward and Fitz can come with us." Skye comments.

"Good." Coulson comments.

"So Jane do you want to come with us?" Skye asks.

"Yeah if you don't mind." Jane responds.

"Not at all, though I have to warn you that Fitz and Simmons will talk your ear of about complicated science stuff." Skye tells her.

"Jane can keep up." Coulson tells her.

"Do you want to take one of the cars on standby?" Melinda asks.

"And try and get parking? No way. We'll walk." Skye comments.

"The car service is downstairs, get them to drop you off." Tony tells her, "No arguments." He tells Skye as she has open her mouth clearly about to object.

"Okay. Aunt Pepper is there anything that you would like, or need, us to pick up while we are out?" Skye asks.

"I don't think so, but I'll message you." Pepper tells her.

"You don't mind if I call you Aunt Pepper do you?" Skye asks worried as she realised that she didn't ask for permission she just kind of started.

"Not at all." Pepper responds, "In fact I really like that you see me as an Aunt." Pepper responds.

"Good, I'm glad." Skye responds, "Let's go." She tells Fitz, Simmons, Ward and Jane and the five of them leave.

* * *

Over two hours later Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Ward and Jane arrive at the house. They five had a good time out and within half hour the group were acting like they have known each other for years instead of having just met.

"So this is the house?" Simmons asks as they walk in.

"Yeah, I'll give you a tour later." Skye tells her friend as she puts her bags down in the lounge room.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Ward asks.

"Backyard would be my best guess, come on." Skye says walking to the kitchen and out the backdoor When they exit they find not only Tony, Clint, Melinda, Natasha, Coulson, Thor and Pepper but Steve and Banner as well.

"Steve." Skye says happily going and giving Steve a hug to his surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Tony dragged us out." Banner answers.

"Hey Bruce." Skye says happily giving him a quick hug as well as even though she doesn't know him as well as Steve she doesn't want him to feel left out.

"What is going on?" Skye asks as she notices that her, Parents, Aunts and Uncles seem to be in the middle of a fight which Thor is watching seemingly amused.

"No idea." Steve answers, "But they won't stop." He tells her.

"Well there is something I wanted to see if I could do it again." Skye says focusing for a second and sending a thin line of electricity out to circle around the family then back into her, feeling like it would be okay to do it because everyone with the exception of Jane and possibility Thor know about her power. "Before you get mad, I'm not going to be able to use my powers for six weeks. I can't use them on the academy grounds at all because of the dangers so I have to get as much practice as possible, and I'm not doing it unsupervised, you are all here." Skye reveals.

"You can control electricity." Thor comments.

"In a way, yeah." Skye answers.

"What did you do?" Natasha asks interested, "The other times I've seen you use your power the energy just disappeared but that was like you draw the energy back into you."

"That's exactly what I did." Skye tells her aunt, "I tried it the other morning, I don't know if I could do it a lot because I've only tried with lower level energy but I can do it, which means I don't get as tied when I use my abilities." Skye explains, "Now what are you fighting about?"

"Um, nothing." Coulson answers.

"Steve did it seem like nothing?" Skye asks curious.

"No."

"It was just a disagreement." Melinda answers.

"Aunt Pepper, what stupid thing were you all arguing about?" Skye ask.

"Clint, and Natasha wanted to see if the arch would hold their weight because they wanted to try something and then the whole thing kind of derailed." Pepper explains.

"Of course it did." Skye answers not really surprised. "What can I do to help?" Skye asks interested.

"The flowers will be here in twenty minutes, I'm going to need your help with that but apart from hat as long as they don't actually try to climb on the arch everything's will be good." Pepper tells her.

"Good." Skye comments, "What's going on tonight?" she asks looking at Tony and Clint.

"Tony and I have an epic bachelor party planed and then whatever you and Nat have planned." Clint comments.

"A bachelor Party, what is this?" Thor asks confused.

"It's a party we're men get together to celebrate a friend's last night before he gets married." Tony explains, "We drink a lot and have fun."

"Ah, I understand." Thor responds.

"What do you two have planned for tonight?" Melinda asks looking at Natasha and Skye as she realise that she doesn't know.

"Just a quite girl's night at the tower." Natasha answers.

"That sounds lame." Tony answers.

"It's not." Skye tells, "And some of us have to be able to function enough tomorrow to kick your asses in gear." Skye tells her Uncle, "Which reminds me. Steve I know it's hard but can you do your best to make sure that they don't do anything too stupid." Skye requests.

"Of course." He answers.

"Good." Skye responds, "I don't know about you all but I am hungry, I'm going to go order Pizza." Skye says heading back inside.

* * *

For the rest of the day everyone works on getting the house ready for the wedding. Once everything is ready Skye, Simmons, Jane, Pepper, Natasha and Melinda head to the tower where they are joined by Maria. Clint, Tony, Coulson, Ward, Fitz, Steve, Banner, and Thor get into the car that Tony has standing by which takes them to their first bar where Fury and Rhodey already are and the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties begin.

* * *

The bachelorette party has been going on for a couple of hours and it turns out Skye and Natasha's idea of a quite girl's night in involves drinking games, a lot of them. Everyone, with the exceptions of Melinda and Natasha even though they have drunk the most, are tipsy in varying degrees when Maria's phone rings.

"Please don't be the end of the world." Maria comments before answering her phone, "Hello? You what? What the hell did you do? That's not an answer Sir." Maria says which makes everyone realise that she is talking to Fury, which means they boys have gotten in trouble, "Where? I'll be right there." She say before hanging up the phone.

"What did they do?" Melinda asks.

"Got themselves arrested." Maria answers looking for her shoes.

"What did they do?" Skye asks the same time that Simmons asks, "All of them?"

"Yes all of them." Maria answers, "I don't know what they did, Fury wouldn't tell me." She explains.

"Why does Fury need you to bail them out?" Skye asks confused, "There are five S.H.I.E.L.D agents, one of whom is the director, shouldn't he be able to handle that himself?"

"Oh that part he told me, somehow they managed to piss of the officers who were arresting them and who are holding them." Maria explains, "So I have to go sort this out."

"No we do." Melinda says finding her own shoes.

"Melinda is right, they are our boys, it's all of our mess." Natasha comments.

"Jarvis call the car service." Pepper requests.

"Of course Ms Potts."

"We should be quick, I don't see Thor in a human jail ending well." Jane comments.

"Hopefully Steve can keep him from doing anything." Melinda comments knowing that Steve would be the only one strong enough too.

"I'm really glad that Thor left his hammer behind." Natasha comments, "But if Banner turns we have a serious problem." She comments.

"That's why we have to hurry." Melinda responds.

"Fitz is in Jail." Simmons comments worried as they head downstairs.

"I'm sure he is fine Jemma." Skye assures her friend.

* * *

Twenty minutes after leaving the Tower the group arrive at the police station that Fury told Maria to come to.

"Can I help you?" The desk Sargent asks.

"I'm deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D Maria Hill I understand you are holding some of my people. I would like them to be released." Maria tells the young office.

"Holy Crap they were telling the truth?" The Sargent asks surprised, "I thought it was just Tony Stark trying to get out of trouble again." He comments, "I can't release them but I will get my Captain." He says before leaving.

"If Tony was lying to them it wouldn't be the first time." Pepper comments.

"It's not the first Phil and Clint have been in this kind of trouble either." Natasha comments.

"It's not?" Skye asks surprised.

"No, I'll tell you about it later." Melinda tells her daughter as the desk Sargent comes back with a lieutenant.

"I understand you are here about the men who are claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D agents." The Lieutenant says.

"Yes, I'm assistant director Maria Hill and they are not pretending to be agents, they are." She informs him showing him her badge. "And I would like them to be released."

"Look, I can't do anything without a call from your director." The Lieutenant.

"Our director is one of the men you have in a cell." Maria informs him, "And as such I am in charge and I am ordering you to release them." Maria tells the office.

"You can't do that." The office tells Maria, "One of those men assaulted some of my men before they were apprehended." He informs the woman who exchange looks assuming that he means Thor but they would be wrong in that assumption.

"I can actually, and unless you would like me to go over your head, you will realise them right now." Maria tells the office.

"Yes Ma'am." The Lieutenant response clearly unhappy.

"Thank you." Maria responds and several minutes later, Coulson, Clint, Tony, Ward, Fitz, Thor, Steve, Banner, Rhodey, and Fury walk out.

"What did you do?" Natasha asks when they see the guys.

"Doesn't matter." Coulson answers walking right over to Melinda, "I'm sorry, I know that this isn't how either of us would have liked to spend the night before our wedding." He tells Melinda.

"It's not the worst thing that we could have had to do tonight." Melinda tells him.

"I guess that puts an end to the night." Banner comments.

"Maybe not." Skye says, "There are plenty of drinks left at the tower so how about we all head back there, and have some fun all of us together where there is no danger of any of us getting arrested." She suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea." Fury comments and everyone else nods.

"Seriously what did you guys do?" Skye asks as the group exit the police station.

* * *

When they arrive back at the tower everyone has a few drinks, laughs and has fun, and the night turns out to be much better than anyone of them could have planned. Once everyone begins to get tired knowing that they all have an early day in the morning, Tony offers everyone a room which everyone but Fury takes him up on and they all head to bed.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support. So I have some news I have written the last chapter of this story I will not tell you how many chapters there are because I want it to be a surprise but I have started the third and final story of this trilogy.

* * *

The next morning everyone wakes to a gourmet breakfast that Tony arranged. Despite all their questioning both the night before and during breakfast none of the woman are able to get the men to tell them what they did to get arrested.

"You know I will find out." Skye tells them during breakfast.

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Clint asks his niece curious

"Hack in to the NYPD database of course." Skye answers.

"You won't find anything." Tony tells her, "I already did last night, or this morning technically on Fury's orders, and got rid of all the records." He reveals.

"Seriously?" Skye asks and she receives a nod in response, "Damn it." She says disappointment clear, "When do we have to head to the house?" she ask.

"After breakfast." Melinda answers and Skye nods.

"Here, everyone drink." Clint says putting down his hangover curer in front of everyone, "I know that no one is really badly hangover but today is important and I anyone who even tries to ruin today, even if it's by accident, will get an arrow in the eye. I will personally make sure that nothing goes wrong, so drink." He instructs prepared to do whatever it takes to make she is sister's wedding day is perfect.

"Okay, who agrees that we should sedate Barton to the wedding?" Tony asks, "I thought it was meant to be the made of honour who goes all crazy not the best man." He comments.

"Mels is my big sister and Phil is my best friend, as long as I have any say in the matter, nothing will go wrong today." Clint explains.

"Clint, it's us, something will go wrong." Natasha tells her boyfriend.

"I with Uncle Clint on this one, as long as we don't let it then nothing will go wrong." Skye says and the group continues to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Once they finish breakfast, Natasha, Skye, Melinda and Pepper who is going to help the other three get ready, head to collect their dresses before going to the house.

"Mels, wait." Clint says running to catch up with them once they leave where they are eating.

"I'll see you downstairs." Melinda tells the others.

"I have something for you." Clint says pulling out of his pocket a gold necklace with small gold wings on it.

"How'd you remember?" Melinda asks surprised, "We both drunk like a bottle of tequila each that night." She says surprised.

"There is somethings you don't forget, no matter how much you drink." Clint tells her, "I know it's not the same. I know how much you wish that it was your Grandfather standing in front of you giving you you're mothers' locket, but I couldn't let your wedding day past without giving you something," Clint tells her.

"Thank you Clint." Melinda says hugging her brother.

"I love you Mels, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for all the times you've saved me ass. You're the best big sister anyone could ever want, so go have the wedding you didn't get before, the day you deserve, go marry the guy you love." Clint tells her as they hug.

"You're a pretty cool little brother too." Melinda says a small tear in her eye at Clint's gesture though she would never let him know that.

"Please I'm awesome." Clint says they break apart, "Go, I'll see you when you're walking down the isle." Clint tells her and Melinda nods and walks to the elevator, she is almost there when she turns back around and faces her brother,

"Hawk wings right?" She asks.

"The closes I could get." Clint responds, "You gave me your wings, it's only fair I give you mine." Clint says with a grin as during the first mission that they worked together Melinda was hurt and even though he hadn't had much flight training at the point he had to fly them to safety and when they landed Melinda took her wings of her flight suit and gave them to Clint.

"I'll see you later." Melinda responds as she steps into the elevator, "Keep Phil from freaking out would you?" she asks.

"It would be my genuine pleasure." Clint responds as the elevator closes.

* * *

Half an hour later Natasha, Skye, Melinda and Pepper are at the house. Jemma had to go back to the plane to get ready and Maria had to go back to where she is staying to do the same, but they both said they would be at the house before the wedding to help with anything that needs to be done.

"So how are pictures going to work?" Skye asks curious, "I know that Fury said we couldn't have a photographer because of security reasons, but we need to have photos of today so what are we going to do?"

"We've got a stationary camera that has a nice long timer. We can get in position have one person go set the timer then get the picture taken. Plus there will be several other camera's around." Pepper explains.

"Thank you Pepper." Melinda tells her, "I haven't said it enough, I know now that if it wasn't for you, and Tony there is no way that Phil and I would have been able to organize this wedding. Thank you so much." Melinda tells her friend.

"No need, It's been my pleasure, I actually really enjoyed it." Pepper reveals.

"On that note I would like to propose a tost." Skye says picking up a glass of champagne that Natasha brought up to Melinda's room, "To Aunt Pepper, without whom this wedding wouldn't be taking place." Skye says with a grin.

"To Pepper." Both Melinda and Natasha say.

* * *

While the women are getting ready at the house. Coulson, Tony, Thor, Banner, Steve, Rhodey and Clint are getting ready at the tower, while Ward, Fitz, Simmons and Jane went to the plane. Simmons invited Jane to get ready at the plane so that neither of them would get ready alone and so that they can talk about what they are both working on.

"We shouldn't get change until we are at the house." Clint comments.

"I agree." Tony says, "We'll see you four at the house in two hours. Bruce, Steve, you remember how to get there right?" He asks.

"Yeah." Bruce answers.

"Good. Let's go." Tony says and he, Coulson and Clint leave the tower.

* * *

Half an hour before the wedding is to start. Skye heads down to the basement to see her father and Uncles.

"Can I come down?" Skye asks from the top of the stairs.

"Of course." Coulson answers and he turns around to face his daughter, "Wow Baby Girl, you look beautiful." Coulson tells his daughter.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Skye responds.

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Coulson asks.

"Sure, come on Tony. Let's go see if anyone is here yet." Clint says and the pair head upstairs.

"You nervous?" Skye asks curious walking over to her dad.

"No." Coulson answers without hesitation, "I've been ready for this for a long time." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Good." Skye comments, "I'm glad that you and Mom are getting this second chance."

"So am I." Coulson responds, "I've let her go twice, I am never letting her go again." Coulson tells his daughter.

"Good, because if either of you even think about getting divorced again I will lock you in room together until you decided to give it another chance." Skye tells her Dad.

"I'll remember that." Coulson says with a laugh.

"Don't laugh, I am completely serious." Skye tells her father.

"I know you are, I love you Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I love you too Dad." Skye responds and Coulson puts his arms around his daughter.

* * *

Twenty Minutes later Skye has retuned upstairs to where her mother and Aunt are, having went to great people who were arriving after talking to her Dad.

"Hey, you ready?" Skye asks her mother.

"Almost." Melinda responds.

"You look incredible." Skye tells her mother.

"Thanks Sweetheart." Melinda tells her daughter.

"I am so happy for you and Dad, you deserve this." Skye tells her mother walking over and hugging her mother, "I love you so much." Skye tells her mother quietly.

"I love you too, so, so much." Melinda tells her daughter

"Don't even think about crying, if I have to re do either of your make up I may kill you." Natasha tells her sister and niece causing all three of them to laugh.

* * *

Ten minutes later Coulson is standing next to the arch with Clint and Tony on his left side and Fury on his right. Everyone else is standing either side of the carpet that leads from the backdoor to the arch.

"Think sometimes soon you're going to be the one standing in Phil's place Tony?" Clint asks his friend.

"Who knows, but you know you could be next." Tony responds.

"Please, like I could get Natasha to agree to marry me." Clint responds.

"You're right, she's smarter than that." Tony jokes.

"Will you two shut up." Coulson tells his friends.

"Of course." Clint comments as he exchanges an amused look with Tony.

Before either of them can tell Coulson to relax the back door opens and Skye and Natasha walk out and they walk down the carpet and stand on the opposite side of the arch to the boys. Once Skye and Natasha are in place Melinda steps out. Her dress is a simple strap less straight neckline, with no train and the skirt part of the dress has lace over top, her hair is down, curled, and she is wearing the necklace that Clint gave her.

"Hi." Melinda says to Coulson when she reaches the end of the carpet.

"Hi, you look so incredible." Coulson tells her.

"So do you." Melinda tells him and they move so that they are standing in front of Fury.

"We all know why we are here." Fury says, "We are here for the wedding that a lot of us have been waiting for, for years." Fury comments and Natasha, Clint and Maria have to try hard not to laugh at that, "For thirty years I have known both Melinda and Phil and I consider myself lucky to be able to call them not just two of the best agents I have ever worked with but two of the best friends I could have." Fury reveals, "I've seen the ups and the downs of their relationship, I listened to the staff at the academy and other agents complain about them for years, I have seen how far they would go for each other, just what they would do, and I know without a doubt that there aren't two people who belong together more, so I consider it a true honour to be asked to be the one who marries you today." Fury says, "Now I know you don't want to listen to me talk so Melinda and Phil have written their own vows, so Phil."

"Thanks Boss." Coulson tells his friend, "When we first met all I cared about was being the best agent I could be no matter what, you showed me that there was more to life than that, you taught me to have fun and what it means to have a partner. In all years that we have known each other with everything that has changed and let's face it a lot has, I've always known that if I needed you then you would be there, no matter what. You are my constant Mel, my north star, my rock, I love you and I promise to be a better husband this time." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Melinda." Fury says.

"I'm broken, everyone here knows that I've seen and done horrible things, but when I'm with you, you make me feel how I used to feel, I remember the good, everything we have done together, I don't feel as broken as I know I am. You say I'm your constant well you're mine too. No matter what I do or where I am, I have your voice telling me the right thing to do, I don't always listen but you are always with me, I am your partner and you are mine, forever." Melinda tells Coulson.

"Rings." Fury says and Coulson turns to collect a simple gold wedding band form Clint while Melinda collects an identical ring from Skye.

"Phil do you take Melinda's May to be you're lawfully wedded wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Fury asks.

"I do." Coulson responds.

"Melinda do you take Philip Coulson to be your lawfully wedded husband in good times and bad, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Fury asks.

"I do." Melinda responds.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Fury says and Melinda and Coulson kiss with cheers and clapping from everyone and wolf whistling from both Clint and Tony.

"I now present for the first time, this century, Mr Phil Coulson and Mrs Melinda May." Fury tells everyone once Melinda and Coulson are no longer kissing.

* * *

Forty minutes later they have had many photos taken and Melinda and Coulson have had their first dace once more to 'it's a wonderful world.' Coulson and Skye are currently dancing and Melinda is watching her daughter and Husband with a smile on her face.

"Come on you're dancing." Clint says standing inform of Melinda sticking out his hand for her to grab.

"I'm good watching." Melinda tells him, "If you want to dance then dance with Natasha." Melinda tells him.

"Nat's dancing with the Cap." Clint informs Melinda.

"How did she manage that?" Melinda asks surprised.

"Who knows, it's Nat. She probably did something only Nat could do to get him to agree." Clint tells her, "Come on Mels, it's your wedding. Dance with your brother." Clint requests.

"Okay." Melinda says grabbing Clint's hand and the pair make their way to the make shift dance area that has been made in the living room.

Melinda and Clint have been dancing for several minutes when Clint feels a tap on his shoulder, "May I cut in?" Coulson asks.

"Of course, she's your wife." Clint says and Melinda and Phil being to dance.

"What do you say Kid, want to dance with your favourite Uncle?" Clint asks curious.

"Maybe later. I've got someone else in mind at the moment." Skye says looking at Ward.

"Ah I see, go dance with your boy." Clint tells his niece.

"Oh, I will. You might want to go rescue Steve from тетя Наташа he looks terrified." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Oh, he really does." Clint comments slightly amused.

"Be nice." Skye says as she walks towards Ward.

"Hey." Skye says to Ward.

"Hey."

"Do you want to dance?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I do." Ward says and the pair walk over to where they can dance, both of them smile as they see Fitz and Simmons dancing together.

Skye and Ward have been dancing for several minutes when a loud double beep is heard, "No way." Skye says letting go of Ward's hand and racing over to the fireplace where her phone is she quickly checks it before running out of the room.

"Skye, what is it?" Coulson asks worried.

"Something big." Skye responds as she takes the stairs two at a time.

Everyone is confused about what is going on and they all follow Skye upstairs, where they find her sitting on her bed with her laptop.

"What's going on?" Fury asks.

"My program has a possible sighting of Mike Peterson." Skye explains, "But it needs me to make the final conformation." Skye explains.

"Who's Mike Peterson?" Rhodey asks confused.

"Someone we've been looking for, for months." Tony explains.

"We? You've been helping?" Rhodey asks.

"Yes." Tony answers.

"Skye?" Coulson asks.

"Mom? тетя Наташа? You've seen him since he's changed, is this what he looks like now?" Skye asks her Aunt and Mother.

"Yeah that's him." Melinda answers.

"Where was it taken?" Fury asks.

"Monaco, three minutes ago. I working on all nearby camera's trying to see if there are any more sittings." Skye explains.

"Monaco, that's what five, six hours away with our plane?" Ward asks.

"Guess that's the end of the party." Tony comments.

"We can't go. Skye leave for the academy tomorrow, we want to be here to see that." Coulson tells everyone.

"You've got to go Dad. I'll be alright. This is first lead we've had in months and we don't know who we can trust. We can't pass this up." Skye tells her parents.

"What's going on?" Steve asks, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Stark will fill you in." Fury tells Steve, "And we might need some help." He comments, "Both of you if you are willing." He says looking at Steve and Banner, both of whom nod.

"I offer my assistance as well." Thor says and Fury nods.

"Skye are you sure that you would be okay with us going?" Melinda asks.

"You've got to." Skye tells them, "Uncle Clint and I can clean up here and track Mike and let you know if we find him." Skye tells him, "We can't pass this up."

"We'll help clean up to." Jane offers not completely sure what is going on but assuming it is something serious.

"You've got to go. I'll be alright." Skye assures her parents, as even though she would have liked for them to say goodbye before she leaves for the academy she knows how important this is.

"Leave the keys, I'll pick it up in the morning and give it to her." Clint tells Melinda and Coulson.

"Give what to me?" Skye asks confused.

"You need a way to get to the academy and escape if things go wrong so I'm giving you the car that Natasha brought me." Melinda explains to her daughter, "It was going to be a surprise."

"Wow." Skye says shocked then realises something, "You've got to hurry up and get changed. We don't know how long he will stay in Monaco for." Skye comments.

"Skye's right, gear up people." Fury says.

* * *

Ten minutes later Melinda and Natasha have changed and Coulson, Fitz, Simmons and Ward are all ready to go.

"I've transferred everything I've got so far to the ghost server on the plane." Skye explains, "Fitz do you remember the passwords?"

"Yeah." Fitz answers.

"Good. I'll let you know If I get him on anymore cameras." Skye says before walking over to her parents, "Guess this isn't exactly the wedding you wanted, you didn't even get Cake." She comments.

"Cake's overreacted. I'm sorry Skye, we really wanted to be here to see you off." Coulson tells his daughter.

"It's okay, I get it." Skye assures her father, "Go, find Mike, it's the only chance we have at finding the Clairvoyant." She tells her Father before both of her parents pull her into a hug. "Love you guys, good luck." Skye tells them.

"Don't cause too much trouble at the Academy Rookie." Ward tells her.

"I'll do my best." Skye says and not caring that her parents and her Uncles and Aunts are standing around them she gives Ward a kiss goodbye.

"Be prepared to get pranked, everyone is." Fitz tells her when her and Ward break apart, "But you've also got to be prepared to pull a few of your own, you'll get respected if you do." He tells her.

"Don't be afraid to ask your instructors for help if you needed, they are great people and always willing to help if needed, and even if you don't need help, spend time with them." Simmons tells her.

"Thanks guys." Skye tells her siblings and she pulls both of them into a hug.

"Try not to cause too much trouble." Natasha tells her niece.

"I'll do my best." Skye responds and they hug, "Look after them." Skye whispers as they hug.

"Always." Natasha responds, "Keep your Uncle out of trouble." Natasha whispers back.

"I'll do my best." Skye responds.

"Keep me updated." Fury requests of Coulson.

"Of course Sir." Coulson responds and after both he and Melinda give their daughter one more hug they, along with FitzSimmons, Ward and Natasha leave.

"Fill in Banner, Thor and Rogers about what is going on, we've got to get back to HQ." Fury tells Clint and Tony

"Yes Sir." The pair respond and Fury and Hill leave.

"Guess we should get started on cleaning up." Jane comments.

"Later." Skye answers, "We might as well eat the food plus Uncle Tony I've got to show you the programs I have running because with Jarvis's help I have uploaded them to your personal server so that you can run the programs while I'm at the academy." Skye explains to her Uncle.

"Show me." Tony requests and he and Skye head upstairs.

"We might as well eat." Clint comments and he, Thor, Pepper, Jane, Banner, Steve and Rhodey head over to the food and once they are all sitting down he explains what is going on.

* * *

The whole way to the plane both Melinda and Coulson feel awful as even though they knew that there was only a small chance that they would get through their wedding and reception without something happening they hate that they won't be there to say goodbye to their daughter when she goes to start at the academy.

* * *

The following morning Skye gets up early so that she can finish off her packing. Once she is sure that she has packed everything she needs and she heads downstairs, with her suitcase and laptop bag and when she gets there she is surprised to find not just Clint but Pepper, Tony, Steve and Banner as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Skye asks surprised.

"We couldn't let you go without a proper send of." Tony tells her walking towards her, "Here, the car is out the front." Tony says handing Skye over a set of keys, "I checked the whole thing over last night it's in perfect working condition. I also added a couple of trackers just in case and the directors to the Academy is in the GPS." Tony tells her.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Skye says giving him a hug.

"Here snacks and coffee for the drive." Pepper says handing Skye two paper bags.

"Thanks Aunt Pepper." Skye says hugging her as well.

"Here." Steve says handing Skye a phone, "Tony and I set it up. Press One for your Dad, Two for you Mom, Three for Fury, Four For Natasha, Five For Me, Six for Clint, Seven for Tony, eight for Hill, nine before any number if you need to make another call, press hash if you need the phone tracked and zero if you need to send an SOS out to everyone." Steve tells Skye, "It's completely untraceable."

"Thank you." Skye says giving Steve a hug.

"Here you've got a couple of minutes." Bruce says handing over another phone to Sky but there is a call in progress.

"Hello?" Skye asks confused.

"Hey Baby Girl." Coulson's voice say.

"Dad."

"We're really sorry that we can't be there to see you off." Melinda says, "You'll do great sweetheart, and remember to call if you need anything.

"I will." Skye assures.

"We love you." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I love you guys too." Skye responds. "Did you find Mike?" Skye asks.

"We're working on." Melinda tells her, "Are you all ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am." Skye responds.

"Be careful." Coulson tells her.

"I promise." Skye responds.

"We've got to go, Ward thinks he's got something." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I'll talk to you later." Skye says to her parents, "Bye." She says before hanging up and giving the phone back to Banner.

"Guess I better get going." Skye says as she puts the phone that Steve gave her in her pocket, "I'll see you in a few hours." Skye tells Clint before giving him a hug

"Yeah, see you then." Clint responds.

"Thank you, all of you, so much." Skye tells Pepper, Tony, Steve and Banner.

"Kick it in the ass Kid. You'll do great." Clint tells his niece.

"He's right." Tony tells her, "Call if you need help or if you need someone to talk to or anything." Tony tells her.

"I will." Skye tells him, "Have you already set up the cameras?" She asks interested.

"Yeah a couple of days ago." Tony responds and Skye nods.

After giving everyone one more hug she leaves the house and walks out to the car. Where once she puts everything in the boot she looks back and sees Clint, Pepper, Tony, Steve and Bruce standing on the step as she sees them she realises that even though her parents aren't here to see her off part of her family is.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** As always thank you so so much for your support. It means so so much to me.

* * *

For several hours Skye drives as she does she realises that her mother was right, the car drives amazingly and thanks to the GPS she is able to find the location easily.

When she arrives at the gate, she gets stopped like you do when you enter every S.H.I.E.L.D facility.

"Name?"

"May Coulson." Skye answers and she hands over her ID.

"Make your way to car park C, Agent Harrison is waiting for you." The guard tells her once he has checked her name against the paperwork that he is holding.

"Thank you." Skye says and she follows the signs to the where she needs to go to.

A few minutes later Skye arrives at the car park she was directed to and she parks her car. She is walking to her trunk to get out her stuff when a female agent who looks to be about thirty with long dark hair walks towards her.

"May Coulson?" The Guard asks.

"Yeah, but I go by Skye." Skye answers as the only person who calls her, and the only person she let's call her May is her mother, as not even her Dad regularly calls her May.

"Right of course, it says that in your file, sorry about that." The agent says, "My name is Eve Harrison, grab your things and follow me." Agent Harrison orders and Skye grabs her stuff and follows her.

* * *

Skye is taken through the buildings to a conference room where she is instructed to sit down and Agent Harrison sits down across form her,

"First I would like to say I'm sorry for your loss, your father was very respected here." Agent Harrison tells her.

"Thank you Ma'am." Skye responds having decided on the drive that if anyone mentions her father's death she would never confirm or deny anything and change the subject as quick as possible.

"So I understand that you are a computer science expert that has been a consultant for the last eight months and a part of a mobile team. Is that correct?" Agent Harrison asks.

"Yes Ma'am." Skye responds.

"Now according to your file you have been receiving training from several agents but they names are not present in the file, my question is what agents have you been receiving training form and what kind of training have you undergone?" Eve asks.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I was told explicitly by Director Fury that if you didn't know the names of the agents then I couldn't tell you." Skye tells Eve as Fury told her that the day before, before he left the house, "From what I understand there are reports in my file from the agents who have trained me and I can fill you in on any aspect of my training you would like to know more about, but I am unable to tell you the names of the agents." Skye tells Eve.

"Cadet Coulson, while you are here I am your senior agent and you will answer my questions." Agent Harrison tells her.

"I understand that Ma'am, I do, but I have orders from Director Fury." Skye tells her.

"Fine, let's move on." Eve tells her.

"Good job Skye, here not even ten minutes and you've already pissed someone off." Skye thinks to herself.

"I will show you to your room shortly and one you are there you have an hour to get settled after that you will do several tests to see where we will start with your training and what you have to do in the time you are here." Eve tells her, "Now even though you are training to be a computer science operative director Fury has requested that you also have some operations training while you are here." Eve reveals, "That means that your timetable will be a combination of both operations and communications training, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Skye responds surprised that she will be receiving some ops training but as she thinks about it she realises she shouldn't be surprised as it does make sense.

"Good, grab your stuff and follow me." Eve requests and Skye follows her.

"As you will not be with us for long, you're free time will be strictly limited, we will know how limited once you have undergone your tests. When you do have free time you are free to use any of the facilities that I will show you on your tour later or to spend time in your room. Waiting inside is a book of all the rules here which you are to have memorised in the next three days." Eve tells her, "This is your room. I will come and collect you in an hour, please be dressed in something that you can work out in and would be comfortable wearing during written and computer based tests." Eve tells her, "Here are your keys." She tells Skye.

After collecting the keys of Eve Skye opens the door and walks into her room. She closes the door behind her and she realises that she's been spending a lot of time around her parents, Uncle and Aunt as before she even moves away from the door she does a sweep to make sure that she is alone, once she is she sure that she is Skye walks over and puts everything down on the bed and sits down herself.

* * *

As Skye is getting settled at the Academy, everyone who is on the plane are in the command centre trying to come up with a plane for their current issue.

"If we confront him it is likely that he will be ordered to kill us and if he doesn't he will be killed, and we will lose another lead to the Clairvoyant." Natasha comments.

"Just tracking him is risky because we may lose him." Ward comments.

"Not if we get a tracker on him." Fitz comments.

"That's a good idea Fitz, but how are we going to get a tracker on him? He and the Clairvoyant knows all of us which means we will not get close enough to him without either of the options Natasha mentioned happening." Coulson points out.

"He's on the move again." Tony says popping up on the screen.

"Okay, until we figure out a better idea, we've just got to follow." Coulson comments, "Ward, you're with me, Mel, Tasha, you're together. Fitz, Simmons, Tony work on an away for us to track him without getting to close." Coulson instructs and the four senior agents leave the plane.

* * *

Less than an hour after Eve left her Skye has changed into black work out pants and a take top with a hoddie just in case and is waiting for Eve. She has the phone that Steve gave her on her but apart from that she has nothing.

Exactly an hour after Eve left Skye hears a knock at the door and she opens it and sees Eve on the other side.

"Follow me Cadet Coulson." Eve requests. Skye nods and locks her door and follows.

* * *

Twenty minutes later after a tour of the campus Skye is lead to the gym in the operations side of the campus

"First we want to see just what your skill is with certain weapons and what your fitness levels are so that we can tailor the operations part of your training to you. After that will perform other test so that we can tailor your program." Eve explains, "Ah, right on time." Eve comments as Clint walks in.

"Cadet Coulson this is Agent Barton he will be in charge of the operations part of your training while I will be in charge of your communications"

"We know each other already." Clint informs Eve.

"Oh right, you and Agent Coulson were friends, of course you know each other." Eve realises.

"We'll start in the firing range before the Gym, is that okay with you?" Clint asks his niece.

"Yes Agent Barton." Skye responds it feeling odd to call him that after months of calling him Uncle but as she doesn't know if she can call him Uncle she knows that it is the best choice.

"Good, follow me." Clint requests and he leads Skye to the firing range.

* * *

Five hours later Skye arrives back at her room and collapses onto her bed. After her shotting test she had to do a beep test during which she swore she saw Clint smirk more than once, and a test to see her strength levels.

One the physical tests were done Clint left and she followed Eve to the communications side of the campus where she did a general S.H.I.E.L.D knowledge test which she thinks that thanks to all the stories that she has heard that she did pretty well on as well as a test to see just what her computer science abilities are, which she is positive that she did very well at as well as a few other things. All of which has made her very tired.

Skye has been laying on her bed for more than twenty minutes when she hears a tap on her window and she turns to see her Uncle outside it which makes her even confused because her room is on the third story.

"What the hell are you doing?" Skye asks opening the widow and letting him in.

"Even though I'm in change of your ops training I can't be seen coming to your room too often, it will raise questions." Clint tells his niece as she closes the window.

"And climbing in through my window won't?" Skye asks surprised, "How did you get up here anyway? It's the third floor." Skye comments.

"Please, don't you know by now not to ask that?" Clint asks, "Besides do you think its random chance you are in this room?" Clint asks curious, "Apart from the camera's that Tony has in place this room is in a camera black spot from the outside and so if you're as skilled as me you can get to this room from the outside without being seen by a single S.H.I.E.L.D camera though you will be seen by several of Tony's." Clint explains.

"Oh, okay cool." Skye says before punching him softy in the shoulder, "That wasn't nice, don't think I didn't notice your smirk when I was doing the beep test." She tells her Uncle.

"Sorry kid but I had to test you." Clint tells her.

"You didn't have to enjoy it so much." Skye tells him, "So why are you here?" She asks curious.

"I'm sorry that I put you on the spot earlier I realised after I left the house that we didn't talk about the best way for us to interact." Clint explains, "All the agents who know who you are, whose daughter you are, or who have just assumed from your name know that I know or as most think knew you parents, which means I know you." Clint explains.

"So can I call you Uncle Clint when other people are around?" Skye asks interested.

"I don't know." Clint answers, "I don't see a problem with it but other cadets or agents could." He tells her.

"They could think I was getting favouritism." Skye realises.

"Exactly." Clint realises, "We both know that's not true, but around here people would do a lot to get ahead and they tend not to react to well to people who they think are treated differently." Clint tells her, "I love you kid, and I love being your Uncle, you know that, but I don't want things to be any harder on you than they have to be. Your last name is pretty famous around here which may not make things easy on you, I don't want to make them worse." Clint tells her.

"We'll see how it goes." Skye tells him, "But for now I guess we'll stick with Agent Barton." Skye comments not looking to happy but knowing that for now at least it's the right choice.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what you call me, I'm still you Uncle." Clint tells her and Skye gives her a hug.

"You know I think I've already pissed of Agent Harrison." Skye comments.

"It's likely not personal. She has a reputation for not being any fun." Clint comments.

"Oh, that makes me feel a bit better." Skye tells him.

"I'm glad." Clint tells her, "I should go. I'm already late for a meeting." He tells her as they break apart and Skye laughs.

"Really? Great way to start." Skye tells him amused.

"I had to come see you first, you're more important." Clint tells her and Skye smiles, "Oh question before I go, do you want to start learning how to use a bow and arrow?" he asks curious.

"Oh my god, yes, times a million, yes." Skye tells her Uncle.

"We'll start in your first lesson then." Clint tells her opening the window, "Always keep this window locked." He tells her before climbing out, once he is outside her room Skye closes and locks the window behind her Uncle and she goes back to laying on her bed. She has been laying on her bed for several minutes when there is a knock at her door so she once again gets up and walks over to it.

"Agent Harrison." Skye greats when she sees who is standing on the other side.

"Here is your schedule and everything you need to know." Eve tells Skye, "Dinner is in an hour, you will be introduced to the other cadets then." Eve says before leaving Skye.

"Good talking to you." Skye says sarcastically before heading back into her room and putting the file down on the bed and starting to read through it.

* * *

An hour later Skye makes her way to the dining hall where she sees Eve waiting for her, "You're late." Eve tells her

"By like a minute." Skye responds and she receives a very un impressed look in response, "I apologise Ma'am." Skye responds and she follows Eve into the dining hall.

"Everyone this is Skye Coulson, she will be with us for six weeks doing an intensive course. I hope you all make her feel welcome." Eve says and Skye realises that this, not her first day on the bus, is truly what a first day of school feels like.

Doing what she has years of experience at Skye ignores the stares and just goes and gets herself some food. Once she gets her food she realises that she has no idea where she should sit, until she sees at empty spot at one of the tables and goes over and sits there, not caring what anyone else thinks.

She has been sitting, eating her dinner for several minutes until she realises that everyone at the table is staring at her, "Yes?"

"Sorry to stare it's just that people doing intensive courses are rare, especially in communications usually if someone is doing an intensive course it's at Ops or Science and technology. I don't think there has been a communications student before. It a surprise that's all." A girl who looks younger than most the other students says.

"It's okay." Skye tells her, "I've been a consultant for the last few months and Director Fury offered me the opportunity to do this course to become an actual agent." Skye explains, "From what he said he has offered the opportunity to other consultant's but I'm guessing that they weren't computer science experts." Skye explains and she hears as snort from a girl several seats down, "Is there something you would like to say?" Skye asks her politely.

"No." The girl responds with a fake smile, "But I'm betting that it wasn't your computer skills that got you here." She tells her.

"Oh, why do you say that?" Skye asks trying not to get angry.

"Please don't act like you don't know. The instructors have been taking about it for days, the daughter of legends coming to the academy." She tells Skye,

"Your parents are S.H.I.E.L.D agents, legends according to what everyone was saying, your Dad died in New York and you're mothers The Cavalry. I'm betting Fury gave you this course because he feels sorry for you." A boy sitting several seats down from the girl says.

"First don't call her that. Second, you can doubt me all you want hate me if you want, because I can take it, but if you doubt Director Fury then you shouldn't be here." Skye says angrily as while she isn't as close to Fury as say Clint or Tony he is a part of the family she has gained and she will defend him, "I earned my place here, and it wasn't because of who my parents are." Skye says angrily and she realises that her voice has raised and everyone is looking at her, "I deserve to be here as much as any of you do and I would say that I will prove that to you but I shouldn't have to. Director Fury would never have offered me a spot here if I didn't meet all the requirements, no matter who my parents are. If you want to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and you should want to, then the first thing you have to learn is that your judged on you skill not who you are or who your family is because S.H.I.E.L.D is a family, the sooner you learn that the better of you'll be." Skye says before getting up and leaving the dining room before she does or say something she will regret.

* * *

Once Skye gets back to her room she locks her door and sits down on the floor in front of her bed and she feels tears well in her eyes as for the first time in a while she once again feels like she doesn't belong and that it is likely that while she Is at the academy she will be alone because at least a dozen other students that she saw looked like they agreed with the girl and boy who called her out.

Skye sits for over ten minutes trying to will herself not to cry when she hears a tap at her window and she turns to see her Uncle once more at her window, so she gets up and walks over and lets him in.

"Hey." Skye says to her Uncle moving out of her way so that he can climb in, "You heard." She realises.

"Yeah." Clint tells her.

"It's been ten minutes, how have you already heard?" Skye asks surprised.

"You should know from all the stories we have told how quickly gossip spreads around S.H.I.E.L.D, and right now you're at the gossip hub. Ten minutes is about standard for this kind of thing." Clint tells his niece, "You okay?" he asks worried.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know." Skye answers truthfully and he hugs her.

"Grab a jacket and come on." Clint tells his niece several minutes later once he removes his arms from around his niece.

"Why?" Skye asks but she grabs her jacket.

"Just trust me kid." Clint says and he walks to the window. "Meet me outside, it will be to suspicious if you just disappear from your room." Clint tells her and Skye nods.

* * *

Five Minutes later Sky meets Clint outside in the courtyard

"What are we doing Uncle Clint?" Skye asks curious.

"There is a place you should see, follow me." Clint says and Skye follows Skye through the grounds until they reach a place away from the building with a crowed of trees. "Still confused here Uncle Clint." Skye tells her Uncle.

"You're parents told you how they met I'm guessing." Clint tells his niece.

"Yeah. Dad always studied at the same tree when had free time but one day when he got to his tree someone was meditating there, that was mom." Skye remembers.

"That was right here. This is the spot where your parents first became friends." Clint tells his niece, "I'm sorry about the way the cadets treated you, but everything you said was true. You deserve to be here Kid, you've proven that more than once." Clint tells his niece.

"Thanks." Skye says, "Can I call Mom and that while I'm here?" Skye asks curious.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D traces all cell calls and electronic communications on campus, we don't know who could be tracing and monitoring them so it's too risky." Clint tells his niece, "You can only use the phone Steve gave you if it's an emergency." Clint explains.

"Oh." Skye comments realising that for the next six weeks she is going to be alone.

"I'll be around, whenever you need me. I'll be there." Clint tells her.

"And if people see you continually climbing in my window? How's that going to look?" Skye asks with a small smirk.

"Who cares." Clint tells her, "If I want to spend time with my niece then I am going to spend time with my niece, and I don't care what anyone else thinks." He tells her.

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Skye tells him with a smile.

"Come on Kid, let's get you back to your room." Clint tells her, "Hold your head high while you're here. You deserve to be here, and you shouldn't let anyone else make you think otherwise." Clint tells his niece as they walk, unknowns to both Skye and Clint she is going to have to remind herself a lot of her Uncle words in the coming days.

* * *

From the moment that Skye leaves her room the next morning she knows that it is going to be a long day as whispers and stares follow her from the second she does.

When she eats breakfast she does her best to ignore the whispers, but the girl and boy who gave her such a hard time the night before are making no effort to keep their voices quiet. Their main discussion topic seems to be how Skye got into the academy because of who her family is.

"What nothing to say to defend yourself Coulson?" The girl asks as Skye stands up.

"I was always taught that you shouldn't encourage stupid people with the privilege of a response." Skye says before leaving the hall.

Ten minutes later Skye arrives at the gym on the op side of the campus where her Uncle is already standing.

"Morning." Clint tells her.

"Morning." Skye responds putting her bag down on the stands.

"Here, put this on." Clint says handing Skye an arm guard.

"Why?" Skye asks confused accepting the guard.

"Because you'll wish you had if you don't." Clint responds, "I know I make shooting arrows look easy but trust me when I say it's not." Clint tells her, "You will do shooting practice with me two hours every day, then another hour to hour and a half on some days with other agents who will teach you different things or just work with you to improve your strength or an extra hour and a half with me, you good with that?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm good with that." Skye tells him.

"Good." Clint responds, "Leaning how to correctly shoot an arrow with precision and use a bow is very hard work and takes serious commitment. Are you prepared to seriously commit to learning this?" Clint asks his niece.

"Yeah, I am." Skye tells her uncle, "I really want to learn." She tells him.

"Good." Clint responds and he starts to show her how to use the bow.

* * *

Two hours later Skye's arms feel so sore that they feel like solid bricks instead of flesh. Within a minute of Clint showing her what to do she realises that he is right and she would have regrated it if she didn't have the guard.

After the lesson with her Uncle Skye does some basic fight training with an agent by the name of Yasmin Piper who Skye realises five minutes into the lesson is very similar to Akela Amador.

After her lesson with Yasmin Skye heads to lunch where she once again is subjected to stares and whisper before heading to meet Eve for the afternoon where she spends the afternoon being asked to see how many different random encryption that the computer generated that she could get through.

Skye breaks through all the encryption with ease, and according to Eve she finished more than an hour earlier than what was expected so she is able to go earlier because they didn't plan anything else for her to do.

Deciding not to subject herself to another meal of stares Skye heads back to her room and collapses on her bed, being shocked that her favourite part of the day was hitting her arm with a bow string hundreds of times.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2 IMPORTANT PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!:** Okay so I never intended the time jump at the start of the chapter to be as big as it is. When I first wrote this chapter it was only a couple of days but the more I wrote the more I realised that it needed to be more time. I tried to go back and fill in the missing time but I felt like I was repeating myself, so sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter anyway. Thanks for all your support.

**AN3:** In response to a few reviews I have gotten I have reasons behind choices I have made which makes characters seem out of character, which I would have responded to privately but both were done as guests. Natasha and Melinda are the two who I feel are the most out of character and I am trying to work on that and stick to what I have created.

To addresses how Skye likely wouldn't call people Aunt and Uncle I want to explain something, this is a girl who, according to cannon, called someone Mom after less than a month, I know that it was when she was a kid and she has grown up a lot since then, but I believe that what she truly wants is a family and what she is the most afraid of is no one wanting her, so the reason I feel that she is calling them Aunts and Uncles is that she truly wants them to accept her and for them to be a family, so she opens herself up more than you would expect for someone who has been though what she has. Also I am twenty years old and am studying Creative Writing at Uni, I apologise if my writing is bad and I will do my best to improve.

* * *

For almost two weeks Skye works on getting into a schedule. In the morning Sky does her operations training with Clint for over two hours, where she is very slowly getting familiar with a bow and arrow, and an hour and a half with another agent doing a combination of different ops based activities or an extra hour and half with Clint. In the afternoon she does her communications training, which also consist of S.H. .D protocol and history lessons. At nights she has been spending all her time doing work or spending time with her Uncle as he sneaks in her window and spends time with her, when he can, because he knows things aren't really easy for her at the moment.

Skye studies more than she ever has because she doesn't really have much else to do as she hasn't made a single friend, as most of the other cadets still clearly think that she just got into the course because of who her parents are, and the very few who Skye thinks doesn't believe that don't want to go against the group. Even though she does her best not to let that bother her but it gets harder with every day that passes, especially after the first weeks results came out and she was top of all computer science classes and the whispers started about how she only got such good marks because of who she is.

* * *

While Skye has been trying to prove herself at the academy the rest of the team are still tracking Mike. They are still parked in Monaco because for some reason it seems like Mike is staying in the city. They haven't been able to come up with a way to get a tracer on Mike without it been found quickly so they are tracking him from a far.

Melinda, Coulson and Natasha are sitting in Coulson's office going over everywhere Mike has been trying to see a connection between the destinations.

"Anything?" Coulson asks.

"Not sure." Natasha answers.

"Um sorry to interrupt but Director Fury is on video conference he would like to speak to May and Romanoff." Ward says.

"Did he say why?" Coulson asks.

"No Sir." Ward responds.

"We'll be right down." Melinda tells Ward.

"Bet's on how bad this is going to be?" Natasha asks Melinda quietly as they get up and walk down the stairs.

"Who knows." Melinda responds and the pair walk into the command centre.

"Yes Sir?" Melinda asks as they walk into the command centre.

"Agent May, Agent Romanoff." Fury greats.

"Sir." Both Melinda and Natasha respond.

"There's an urgent mission that I need a three agent team to complete." Fury tells Melinda and Natasha, "You are two of the agents." Fury tells them.

"Who's the third?" Natasha asks.

"Captain Rogers." Fury answers.

"What's the op?" Melinda asks interested as for them three of them to be assigned on a mission together it must be serious.

"I can't tell you over a video feed. I need you to get to Hill's base. One of the smaller transports are standing by for you to take." Fury orders it being clear that he needs them on this mission.

"Yes Sir." Melinda answers.

"We'll see you soon." Natasha responds and Fury ends the call.

"You, Me, and Steve on a mission, this isn't anything good." Natasha realises.

"No, it's not." Melinda confirms, "I've got to talk to Phil. I'll see you down here in a few minutes." Melinda tells Natasha and she heads upstairs.

* * *

Like she has done every other day since she has been at the academy Skye wakes, gets dressed and heads to the dining room for a quick breakfast, where as she eats she does her best to ignore the stares at the whispers that she has become so accustom to in the past weeks. Once she is finishes her food she grabs her bag and heads to the door, but before she can leave she finds her path blocked by the girl and boy, who she has since learnt are James and Paige, who gave her such a hard time her first night, day, and every day since.

"Really?" Skye asks, "Blocking my path? That's mature of you." Skye tells them, "Look if you're not going to say something then just get out of my way, I've got a class to get to." Skye tells them getting really tired of their crap, well truthfully she was getting tired of it days ago but it's getting so much worse.

"Of to spend more quality time with Agent Barton are you?" Paige asks.

"Well considering that he is in charge of my ops training spending time with him is what happens." Skye tells her.

"Oh, and do all agents get hugs at the end of their lessons? Because if so I'm missing out." Paige asks her tone clearly implying something which Skye realise won't be good for her Uncle if others believe her, she doesn't care what it means for her.

"Nope, it's not normal for instructors to hug their agents." Skye tells her and she is positive that she sees a smirk on both Paige and James's face, "An Uncle hugging his niece on the other hand is normal." Skye tells her, "Agent Barton is my Uncle so whatever it is that you feel oh so happy about thinking you've found out it isn't that." Skye tells them pushing past them.

"See I told you that she's getting favours, what's the bet that Agent Barton Is just going to pass her no matter what she does." James comments loudly.

At his comment Skye feels herself getting angry and she hears a voice, which suspiciously sounds like Simmons, telling her to walk away, to let it go, but instead she does the opposite and turns around and walks back to them.

"How did you get here Williams? I thought S.H.I.E.L.D had higher standards." Skye comments.

"You're one to talk, you're only here because of what your last name is." James tells her.

"You really are an idiot." Skye tells him, "S.H.I.E.L.D is a great organization that doesn't treat people different just because of what their last name is, trust me Director Fury would never allow it." Skye tells him, "Yes Agent Barton is my Uncle and yes he is in charge of my ops training but he won't be the one grading me at the end." Skye reveals, "Not because he can't be objective because he can, he's one of the best agent's S.H.I.E.L.D's got and you're lucky to have him, but to shut people like you who are claiming favouritism up. People who feel the need to blame everyone but themselves for their own failure." Skye tells him, "Stop wasting all your energy on me and focus on your own work, because according to the results I'm currently beating you in everything and not because I'm getting treated differently, grow up and realises that you're lucky to be here, to have a chance at be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and you're currently wasting it with your own stupidity." Skye tells him and turns to walk away feel proud of herself for keeping her anger mostly in check until she feels someone grab her arm.

"Let go of me Williams" Skye requests.

"Your pathetic Coulson, you think that just because you're her on an intensive course or because of who your family is, or because people are giving you better marks because they feel sorry for you, then you are better than us but you're not." James tells her twisting her arm. "Your pathetic and useless, soon enough everyone is going to see that, see how much of a mistake it was to let you come here, I promise you that." He tells her twisting her arm tighter with every word he says.

"Is there a problem here?" Eve asks walking up to them.

"No Agent Harrison." James responds letting go of Skye's arm.

"Cadet Coulson, problem?"

"No Ma'am." Skye responds.

"Well, if I remember correctly all three of you should be getting to class." Eve tells them.

"Yes Ma'am." Skye, James and Paige respond.

"Off you go." Eve tells her and James and Paige head back into the dining room and Skye calmly walks away. Once she is sure that she is out of sight she heads into a supply closet and attempts to fight the panic attack she feels coming on, because James had a look in his eye identical to the one that Lard had when he hurt her, the look of a person wanting to cause pain.

She has been sitting in the supply closet trying and failing to stop her panic attack for several minutes, when she hears the phone that Steve gave her starting to ring. Confused Skye pulls it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" Skye answers with difficulty.

"Hey, we've only got a couple of minutes until S.H.I.E.L.D realises that there is a call they can't trace going on on campus so just focus on my voice." Tony tells his niece, "I need your help, Fitz forgot the passwords to the ghost drive so I need you to talk me though hacking into it." Tony tells her knowing from experience that a way to help someone through a panic attack is to get them to focus on something that they are good at, something that they love, for him it was building things, for Skye he's betting it is hacking.

"Fitz never forgets." Skye says with a large amount of difficulty.

"He did this time." Tony tells her, "Come on Kiddo, help me, how do I get into it?" Tony asks.

"I've hidden a back door in your system." Skye tells him her breathing getting slightly better.

"Where?" Tony asks actually surprised by that, "Why haven't I noticed It before?" he ask.

"I did it when I was using Jarvis to set up the program to find Mike." Skye explains, "If you go to your ghost server and open a portal, and enter what you called us when we were sitting above the cargo bay you can get into the system I set up on the plane. I set it up in case I ever needed to get into the plane's system from another location. I figured the only ones who would ever have to are me and you." Skye explains her breathing getting easier.

"Good, that's good." Tony tells her, "Have you got any other surprises in my system?"

"Maybe." Skye answers vaguely, "Thanks Uncle Tony." She tells him when she is almost calm again.

"You're welcome." Tony tells him, "How's your arm?" he asks worried.

"I don't know." Skye answers.

"Go to the medical bay." Tony tells her.

"Can't. I am already late for Uncle Clint." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Good, he'll make you go to the medical bay." Tony comments.

"Not if he doesn't know about it." Skye says before hanging up the phone, taking a deep breath, something that is more difficult than normal Skye stands up and walks out of the closet.

* * *

Back on the plane after leaving the command centre, after the video call with Fury, Melinda goes right back up to Phil's office.

"What did Fury want?" Coulson asks when he sees his wife.

"He needs Tasha and I to leave as soon as possible for a mission." Melinda explains, "A mission where we'll be working with Steve as a three man team." Melinda tells her husband knowing that he will reach the same conclusion that her and Natasha reached.

"You, Natasha, and Steve, on a mission, together?" Coulson asks the worry clear.

"That's what he said." Melinda says, "I've got to pack." Melinda says walking out of the room and over to the closet that her and Coulson share.

"What's the mission?" Coulson asks following her, "What could be so serious, so bad, that Fury needs you, Steve, and Natasha to work together?"

"He wouldn't say." Melinda tells him, "All I know I that Tasha and I have to get to Maria's base as soon as possible." Melinda explains.

"What about the rest of us?" Coulson asks, "With you both gone no one can fly the plane." Coulson points out.

"Ward can." Melinda reminds him.

"Does this sit right with you?" Coulson asks, "Fury calling you and Natasha to go on a mission, with Steve, when he knows that we are trying to find the Clairvoyant?" Coulson asks curious

"Not really." Melinda admits, "But whatever it is that he needs us to do must be serious." She tells him.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Coulson tells Melinda.

"I would be shocked if you did." Melinda tells him, "I love you." Melinda says before giving Coulson a kiss.

"Be careful." Coulson says as Melinda walks down the stairs.

"I always am." Melinda responds as Coulson follows her down.

"That goes for you too, be careful." Coulson tells Natasha giving her a hug

"I'll do my best." Natasha tells him, "We should go." She responds and the pair leave.

"Sir, what's going on?" Ward asks and Coulson turns around and faces the young specialist and tells him everything that he knows.

* * *

Skye arrives at the gym for her training with Clint five minutes late. As she made her way to the gym she hopes that Clint hasn't already heard about the incident with James and Page thought it is very, very likely that he has.

"I'm late, I know, I'm sorry." Skye tells her Uncle as she walks in.

"Take of your jacket and let me see." Clint tells his niece as a greeting.

"What?" Skye asks faking confusion.

"Either roll up your sleeve or take of your jacket, I want to see what that jerk did to you." Clint tells his niece.

"How did you even hear about that? I'm pretty sure that the only ones who saw were Paige and James and neither of them are likely to say anything." Skye comments,

"The entire dining hall saw Kid. Stop staling. Let me have a look." He requests.

"It's fine, he just twisted it a little." Skye tells him as she rolls up his sleeve, "Please don't tell me people are making a big deal out of this, that's the last thing I want." Skye tells him

"He's getting remanded and suspended from classes for two days." Clint tells his niece, "Everyone heard what you said so Agent Johnson came and told me so that I wouldn't hear it from someone else." Clint explains as he gently picks up Skye's wrist to have a look at it.

"Great, that's just what I need." Skye comments sarcastically, "Even more people thinking I am getting treated differently." Skye says wincing as Clint feels the arm.

"That's the same punishment anyone who done what he did would get." Clint says walking over to his stuff and grabbing an ice pack, "Here put this on it. I think it might be sprained." He tells her, "What are my chances of getting you to go to the med bay?"

"Less than zero." Skye responds.

"Thought so." Clint realises, "Come on sit down, let's talk." Clint says leading Skye over to the stands. "So Paige and James are still giving you a hard time then." Clint comments as they sit down.

"Thought that was obvious." Skye tells him.

"Why don't you tell Eve?" Clint asks as he knows that she doesn't want him to do anything, she even made him promise that he wouldn't and it is taking all of his strength to keep that promise.

"Why? It will make things worse, plus if you know then it is likely she does too." Skye tells him, "I've just got to put up with it and avoid James and Paige as much as possible." Skye tells her uncle.

"That's not fair." Clint responds, "You have just as much right to be here as they do. You shouldn't have to just put up with it." Clint says angrily.

"It is what it is Uncle Clint." Skye tells him, "Please don't do anything. It will just make things so much worse." She tells him.

"I hate that you are so unhappy." Clint tells her, "Skye you don't have to stay here." Clint tells her, "You don't have to do the course here to be an actual agent, it's not worth you being so unhappy." Clint tells her.

"You saying I should quit?" Skye asks surprised, "I do that and I am proving that I don't really belong here. I started this, I've got to finish it." She tells him.

"That's my girl." Clint tells her with a small proud smile, "But if things get worse then I am doing something about it." He tells her.

"I can't convince you not to can I?" Skye asks.

"Not a chance." Clint tells her.

"Okay fine." Skye tells her, "So can we practice now?" she asks.

"Nope, you're resting." Clint tells her, "No ops training for you today. Go back to your room and rest your arm." He tells her.

"Uncle Clint." Skye begins to object but Clint cuts her off.

"Don't even start." He tells her, "You're hurt you need to rest that arm or go to the med bay, those are your choices." Clint tells her

"Fine, I'll rest." Skye tells him though she doesn't look happy.

"Just today Kid, we'll see how you are tomorrow." He tells her.

"I guess I'll see you later." Skye says grabbing her bag and walking out the gym.

As he watches his niece go Clint would like nothing more than to go to agent Harrison's office and find out just what is going to happen to the people who have been giving his niece such a hard time, but the promise that he made Skye is preventing him from doing that, because he doesn't want to become just another person who breaks the promises that they make to her. So instead he heads to the work out area and starts to punch a punching bag repeatedly.

* * *

A few hours after they leave the plane Natasha and Melinda arrive at Hill's base where they are directed to Hill's office. When they get there they find Steve waiting, in his S.H.I.E.L.D version of his captain attire, but no sign of Fury or Hill.

"Do you know what's going on?" Natasha asks Steve curious.

"No, all I know is that Director Fury needs us for a mission." Steve responds.

"Just that is pretty telling." Melinda comments.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks interested.

"With the exception of the last few months Fury rarely assigns Natasha and I to missions together because of what we are capable of. I know that after New York Fury had you two working together often which means it wouldn't be odd if he requested the two of you for a mission, but for him to say that he needs all three of us this mission is either, very serious, very dangerous or potentially the end of the world" Melinda explains.

"Or all three." Natasha adds, "Steve, both Melinda and I by ourselves are equal to a whole strike team, you're equal to several, so for Fury to needs all three of us to work together this can't be anything good." Natasha explains.

"You're right there Agent Romanoff." Fury says walking into the room and over to the desk where he presses a button underneath, which both Melinda and Natasha know to mean the room is now completely one hundred percent secure but Steve is confused about.

"What's going on Sir?" Steve asks.

"At 9:08 local time this morning a classified wing of the sandbox was broken into. Unstable, experimental tec was taken as well as five of the scientists working on it. We've believe we have found the location where both the tec and the people are being held, but it is very heavily guarded and difficult to breach." Fury reveals, "You three are the only agents who stand a chance at being able to breach and get our tec and people out safely." Fury reveals, "Even then this mission is dangerous, and with the mole in S.H.I.E.L.D, even though we are unsure if these two incidents are connected, we can't risk an extraction team. No one not even Maria who is currently on the Helicarrier knows the reason why I called you three in. It will be up to you three to get the people and the tec back and to safety." Fury explains.

"What's the tec?" Melinda asks.

"We're not completely sure, but we do know that it is dangerous, the scientist who were working with it said that they were close to a breakthrough." Fury reveals.

"Which could explain why they were taken now, to stop them before they could figure it out." Natasha realises.

"Or to make them figure it out for them." Steve realises.

"Either would make sense. Here is everything we've got." Fury says handing each of them a file.

"Do we know anything about the facility?" Steve asks several minutes later once they have all had a quick read of the little information that is known.

"According to our intel we believe that it may have been an old HYDRA base back in the day." Fury informs them.

"If it was then that's good for us." Steve comments and he receives three looks in response, "HYDRA kept their bases pretty uniform, navigating it will be pretty simple." Steve explains.

"Getting in won't be." Fury informs them.

"If we do it form above it will be." Natasha realises, "If we fly above it and parachute in, putting the plane on auto pilot first to land let's say, seven miles away, we can fight our way to the agents and the tec from the inside then fight our way out." She suggests.

"That could work." Melinda realises, "Steve?"

"Sounds like a solid plan." Steve agrees.

"Here's the coordinates, good luck." Fury says handing Steve a piece of paper. The trio nod and leaving the information in the room they leave.

* * *

After she finishes her classes for the day Skye heads right back to her room deciding to eat the food she keeps stashed in her room for dinner instead of going to the dining room. It is about eight and Skye is sitting at her desk doing work when there is a tap on her window an Skye once again, unsurprisingly, finds her Uncle on the other side.

"You know everyone knows that you're my Uncle now, you don't have to come in through the window." Skye tells him as she lets him in.

"It's more fun this way." Clint tells her as he climbs in and removes a shopping bag that you put cold things in to keep cold from around his arm, and puts it on the desk.

"What's in the bag?" Skye asks.

"Dinner." Clint says opening it, "I went with Chinese, I was going to get pizza but then I realised it would be rather hard to climb up here with it so settled on Chinese." Clint explains, "And dinner isn't all I brought." He says pulling a DVD from out of the bag.

"Firefly." Skye says with a smile.

"You've been trying to get me to watch it for months, so I figured, why not." Clint tells her, "Oh and here." He says pulling a block of chocolate out from his back pocket.

"You brought me chocolate?" Skye asks surprised.

"Yeah, if there is one thing I have learnt from your mom and Aunt it's that chocolate always helps after a bad day." Clint tells her, "They also taught me that Tequila helps and Vodka makes things worse, but I figured that wouldn't be a good idea." He explains.

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Skye tells her Uncle giving him a hug.

"You're welcome Kid." Clint tells her, "Put the DVD on and let's eat." He tells her.

* * *

Skye and Clint have watched all of the pilot, the train Job and are part way through the third episode when the phone that Steve gave Skye rings, as Clint pauses the DVD Skye answers it.

"Hello."

"Put me on Speaker." Tony requests and Skye does as he asks.

"Barton, you there?" Tony asks interested even though he hasn't seen him leave it doesn't mean he hasn't.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Clint asks confused.

"Coulson got in touch with me. Natasha, Melinda and Steve are on a mission together assigned to them by director Fury that he wouldn't talk about over video conference, they left the plane a couple of hours ago." Tony explains, "Coulson doesn't know any more than that but he wanted you to know. I've got to go, I'm taking a big enough risk making two of these calls today." Tony says hanging up the phone.

"Mom, тетя Наташа and Steve on a secret mission, what could be so bad to require all three of them?" Skye asks her Uncle.

"Nothing good." Clint comments, "Or even in the realm of safe." He comments.

"Well I don't know about you but I want to find out exactly what they are doing, and what we can do to help." Skye tells her Uncle.

"No, you can't use your knowing power." Clint tells his niece

"Why not?" Skye asks confused.

"Because we don't know if using it realises electrical energy." Clint tells her, "S.H.I.E.L.D is pretty obsessive when it comes to tracking electrical energy on the campus because the biggest spikes usually mean something alien. If you use your knowing power and it does release electrical energy then someone will be sent to find out what the source is and that won't be good for you." Clint reveals.

"So what are we going to do?" Skye asks interested, "We can't just sit back and do nothing." She tells him.

"We won't." Clint assures his niece, "I have some free time tomorrow. When I do I'll go off campus, call Phil and see what he knows. Then we'll react." Clint tells her, "I need you to promise me that you won't use your abilities." Clint requests. "Please Skye." He adds.

"I promise." Skye tells him.

"Good." Clint tells her, "Pack up your stuff just in case we need to leave quickly but until I talk to Phil there is no need to worry." Clint tells her.

"And yet you are worrying." Skye notes.

"I can't help it." Clint tells her, "None of this sits well with me." He explains as he un pauses the DVD.

* * *

Far away in an unknown location Ian Quinn is sitting reading the paper and drinking coffee when his phone beeps with a new message. Once he checks the message Quinn makes his way through a long dark corridor and to a room where there is only a single person sitting in darkness, the only light being that from lines of electricity in the air.

"What is It?" the figure asks.

"It's Victoria, Father." Quinn reveals, "According to her Fury has ordered May, Romanoff and Rogers to Hill's base but he is being very secretive as to why." Quinn reveals.

"Good he is acting just as I knew he would." The figure responds, "Tell your sister good work. I may be the one with the power but I couldn't do what I do without the two of you. Each of us are a piece that each make up the Clairvoyant."

"Thank you Father." Ian responds.

"It's the truth my boy. When the time comes you and your sister will receive my gifts and continue the goal that this family has been working on for so long, destroying S.H.I.E.L.D and raising our army." The figure tells Ian.

"It would be our honour Father." Quinn responds.

"Good, you may go." Quinn's father tells him, "Contact your sister. Tell her I need to know what May Coulson is doing at all times, as long as she is around she makes everything harder for me to see."

"Yes Father." Quinn responds and he leaves the room.

"Family is my strength but S.H.I.E.L.D's weakness, and they will discover just how big of a weakness it is. That is a promise"

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for all your support. You're reviews made me feel so much better when I was doubting myself in a pretty big way.

* * *

Skye and Clint watch Firefly to the early hours of the morning. Once they finish Clint warns Skye once more not to use her powers. Once he leaves Skye packs up the few belongs that have spread around the room before heading to bed.

As she lays in the bed Skye becomes more and more worried about her Mother, Aunt and the man that she is beginning to start to see like an Uncle. After a large amount of difficultly Skye manages to fall sleep. The worry not fading from her mind.

* * *

After leaving Hill's office Melinda, Natasha and Steve make their way to the same plane that Melinda and Natasha arrived on.

"Weapons?" Steve asks as they arrive at the plane.

"I've got mine, you've got yours, and Melinda takes what she needs. We're good." Natasha comments, "Will you be okay?" Natasha asks Melinda worried, "It's been a while since you've done a mission like this." Natasha tells her as the last time that Melinda did a mission that was close to what Fury described this one to be was Istanbul.

"I'll be okay." Melinda assures her, "I want to do a system check before we go anywhere." Melinda says and she heads into the cockpit.

"Natasha what is it?" Steve asks worried as he notices the worried look that Natasha has on her face.

"About sixteen years ago a Mission in Bahrain went wrong, Melinda saved lot of people but she lost herself. She continued to do field work for years, until the two of us went on a mission in Istanbul that went bad. We barely got out of there alive and we lost some good people, really good people that we couldn't save. Melinda blamed herself and she quit field work. Until Coulson dragged her back into the field last year it had been years since she did this kind of work." Natasha explains feeling like Steve has the right to know considering the mission.

"You're worried that she can't do this." Steve realises.

"No, I'm never worried about that, because I know she can." Natasha tell him having complete faith in her best friend, her sister, "I worried about what this will do to her." She explains.

"She wouldn't have agreed to come if she didn't think she would be able to handle it" Steve tells Natasha as he has learnt that in the time he has spent with Melinda.

"Do you remember Fury asking if we are okay with this mission?" Natasha asks her friend curious, "Giving us any choice?" she asks "Because I don't."

"Have we got everything we need?" Melinda asks walking back out before Steve can answer Natasha's previous point

"Yeah, the plane is stocked with water and med supplies, with the three of us we don't need extra weapons. Steve's got his Shield, I've got my bracelets, and we've got two parachutes, we're good." Natasha tells her.

"Wheels up in two then." Melinda tells them and she heads back into the cockpit.

* * *

A few hours after she finally managed to get to sleep Skye wakes. Once she showers she changes into an outfit that she will both be able to do all her training in for the day in and that will be appropriate if she and Clint have to leave in a hurry to get back to the plane and help out.

Once she is dressed Skye debates whether or not to go to the dining hall. She knows that thanks to her Uncle that James won't be there but Paige and the rest of the people she really doesn't want to deal with will be there and she isn't sure if she can control her anger enough to put up with them. She has almost decided to head straight to the gym without breakfast when she realises that if she does then she can't have coffee so she reluctantly heads to the dining hall.

* * *

When Skye arrives at the dining hall just like every day in the past week the whispers start as soon as she walks in, "Oh I really can't deal with this today." Skye thinks to herself as she walks over to the coffee maker and gets a to go cup. As she walks past the food bar Skye picks up several triangle halves of grilled cheese and heads to the door.

"Oh, not staying today are we Coulson?" Paige asks, "Running off to have another private tutoring session that the rest of us can only dream about?"

"You know what, I'm done dealing with you." Skye says as one thing she has realised in the last weeks is that while Paige is likely to talk big James is the one who is likely to do something, which he proved the day before, "I've got more important things to deal with that dealing with your childish crap because that's what you're doing." Skye tells her, "You're being a child and I don't have time for that." Skye says then she raises her voice and faces the whole room, "None of us do. There are bigger things going out in the world than the petty problems you have with me. Soon enough we're all going to be out there in the real word, the weird world that others can only dream about and you're going to realises how much of an idiot you've been, how tiny all this really is. You can continue to waste your time with this crap, but I'm done. I'm done letting you make me feel like crap for something I earned. I've got a class to get to and so do you." Skye says facing Paige, "If you put half the energy into your classes that you put into being jealous of me then you could be a great agent." Skye tells Paige before walking out of the hall leaving a shocked Paige and a shocked silent room behind her.

* * *

When Skye walks into the Gym ten minutes later, having finished the food and coffee as she walked, Skye finds her Uncle standing in the middle setting up the targets, when he hears her approach he turns and as soon as he sees her he claps, "Nicely done." He tells her a proud grin on his face.

"How? I'm not even going to ask anymore." Skye comments walking over and placing her bag down and taking off her jacket so that she's in a tank top and her jeans.

"How's the wrist?" Clint asks worried.

"A little sore, but okay." Skye tells him, "Thankfully it's the wrist I hold the bow with so I'm fine to practice again."

"You sure?" He asks wanting to be sure.

"Positive." Skye responds.

"Okay, put on the arm guard and get ready." Clint tells her as he finishes setting up the target.

Once he has sets up the targets Clint picks up his own bow and fires a shot at each one of them without looking to make sure they are in the spots he wants them to be, unsurprisingly he gets perfect hits with each of them.

"Show off." Skye says with a playful smile.

"Skilled." Clint corrects.

"Is there a difference?" Skye asks curious.

"A small one." Clint tells her as he goes and gets his arrows of the boards.

"So when's your break today?" Skye asks.

"About an hour after I finish with you." Clint answers.

"Okay, let's see how I go today." Skye says picking up the bow that she has been using and walking over to the targets

"Hold on." Clint tells her, "I've got something for you." He says walking over to the case where he keeps his own bow where for the first time Skye has noticed that there is another below it.

"Uncle Clint, you didn't have to. I'm fine using the Academy bow." Skye tells him realising what is going on.

"I know, but this way once you leave the Academy you have a bow of your own if you want to use it." Clint tells her.

"You think I could?" Skye asks surprised, "Up until a few days ago I couldn't even hit the target." Skye points out to here.

"Which is better than most people in my third year ops course are doing." Clint reveals to his niece, "If you continue to practice, if that's what you want, I don't see why you couldn't be great one day soon." Clint reveals.

"Really?" Skye asks surprised.

"Really." Clint confirms, "Come have a look." He tells her.

"You know in fairness to your third years we did spend all of Saturday practicing." Skye reminds her Uncle as she walks over to him as the long hours she spent practicing on Saturday resulted in her sleeping most of Sunday, but still managing to get a couple of hours of practice in.

"True." Clint admits, "But I did offer them the same option for Sunday and none of them showed." He reveals, "What do you think?" Clint asks his niece picking up the bow which looks almost identical to Clint's except that it has a blue line, the same blue that her electrical power is, painted on the outside going from the top to the bottom.

"Wow, Uncle Clint, it's so awesome." Skye tells her Uncle collecting it off him, "It must have been so expensive." Skye comments.

"Consider it a late Christmas present." Clint tells her knowing that Sky tends to be uncomfortable when accepting expensive gifts from someone.

"It's June." Skye points out as she inspects the bow closely.

"Early one then." Clint corrects.

"Thank you Uncle Clint, so much." Skye tells her Uncle hugging him.

"You're welcome Kid." Clint tells her giving her a kiss on the top of the head as he hugs her, "Why don't you give it a try." Clint says handing her a Quiver which is identical to his except where his is purple hers has the same blue as her bow and the arrows have blue fletchings.

Skye nods and walks over and stands the distance from the targets that Clint has been having her stand. She gets her correct stance, lines up the shot and for the first time she manages to hit the bullseye of the target.

"I did it." Skye exclaims excited.

"Good work. Keep going." Clint tells her a proud smile clear.

"You know people don't give you enough credit for how well you do this, it's really hard." Skye says shooting an arrow and hitting the target but not in the bulls' eye like she did the previous time, "Damn it."

"Keep trying, you won't hit it perfectly every time." Clint tells her, "I didn't when I was learning." He reveals.

* * *

Over seven hours after they left Hill's base Melinda, Natasha and Steve near the location that Fury directed them to.

"Auto pilot's set." Melinda comments walking to the back of the plane, "Are you sure you don't need a parachute?" She asks Steve curious.

"Positive." Steve tells her

"Here." Natasha says handing Melinda a parachute as Steve opens the ramp to the back of the plane.

Just as Melinda and Natasha put the parachutes on there is a beep heard throughout the plane, "We're over the drop zone." Natasha realises, "After you Cap." Natasha says and Steve jumps out of the plane, Melinda and Natasha right behind him.

* * *

Steve is the first to land inside the compound, Melinda and Natasha land about a minute after him but before any of them can do any more than, in Melinda and Natasha's case remove their parachutes, there are no fewer than twenty flashes of light and all three of them a rendered unconscious due to twenty dendrotoxin grenades being released at the same time.

"Get them to the cell." A woman's voice says from the shadows, "I want Rogers dosed ever five minutes, May and Romanoff every ten. They are to stay unconscious until father gets here." Victoria Hand informs several armed individuals as she steps out from the shadows.

"Yes Ma'am." They respond and they collect the three.

* * *

Back on the plane Coulson barely slept due to his worry over Melinda, Natasha and Steve. He has called Fury but all Fury will tell him is that they are on a mission that is classified. He wouldn't even tell him when they were meant to be back.

As he debates whether he should get Ward to fly to Hill's base to find out what is going on his secure phone rings, "Melinda?" Coulson asks worried.

"Still know nothing then." Clint says on the other end.

"No. I haven't heard from them." Coulson responds, "I don't like this Clint, Fury won't tell me anything and you know how his voice gets different when he's concerned but he's doing his best not to show it?" Coulson asks curious.

"Of course." Clint responds.

"It was the most obvious that I have ever heard it." Coulson informs him.

"Okay, stay where you guys are, I'm going to get Skye and as soon as we're off Academy grounds I'll ask her to use her knowing power. We'll go to New York and get Tony to get us to you." Clint tells Coulson his worry for his sister and partner clear.

"And what if she can't use it?" Coulson asks.

"Then we know it's the Clairvoyant who is behind it and we figure something out." Clint responds.

"This is going to put her in danger." Coulson realises, clearly worried for his daughter.

"She's already in danger. I need to come to you so we can find our girls and there is nothing I can do except not tell Skye I'm leaving to get her not to come, and if I do that who knows how much danger she'll be in." Clint points out, "That could be the point, dragging me away from Skye so that she is unprotected." Clint explains.

"Let me know If you find something." Coulson requests.

"Will do." Clint responds and he heads back to Campus.

* * *

As soon as he gets back to campus Clint breaks into Skye's room and get's her stuff and the car keys. After stopping by his own room getting changed into his tactical gear and grabbing his stuff, including both his and Skye's bows and Quivers he heads to the gym and arrives there just as Skye is finishing her lesson with another ops teacher.

"We've got to go." Clint tells Skye as soon as he sees her and the pair are out of hearing range of the other agent.

"Not good?" Skye asks worried.

"Fury won't talk, no word from Nat or Mels." Clint explains.

"Defiantly not good." Skye confirms answering her own question.

"I know." Clint comments as they arrive at the car. "You better buckle your seatbelt. I won't exactly be sticking to speed limits." Clint advices.

"Good to know." Skye responds and they leave.

They get an odd look from the guard when they leave but Clint is able to smooth talk their way through without too much of an issue.

"Okay can I use my powers now?" Skye asks curious five minutes after they leave the academy but as Clint is driving extremely fast, more than double over the speed limit, they have travelled quite the distance.

"Go for it." Clint tells her and Skye closes her eyes.

"No, damn it." Skye says angrily.

"What's wrong?" Clint asks worried.

"I'm trying to focus on what Mom and тетя Наташа are doing but I can't know it clearly. It's like there's static and I can't see the picture through it." Skye explains.

"The Clairvoyant is involved." Clint realises.

"I'm almost positive." Skye responds and the phone rings, "Hello Uncle Tony." Skye responds.

"What the hell are you to doing?" Tony asks, "Why did you go off campus?" He asks.

"Tell Tony we will be at the tower in between an hour and an hour and half, we'll explain then." Clint tells Skye and Skye repeats what he said to Tony.

"Tell your Uncle not to kill you with his insane driving, I'll see you soon." Tony tells Skye.

"Yep, see you then." Skye tells him.

"What are you doing?" Clint asks when several minutes later Skye has once more closed her eyes.

"I have to keep trying." Skye tells him, "The desire behind my power matters. I don't know if it work but I have to try." Skye explains, "That's the difference between me and the Clairvoyant, I have selfless desire when it comes to the big things I use my powers for, like brining back Mom. I've got to hope that it works." Skye says getting herself relaxed again.

* * *

For most of the car trip but Skye and Clint spend it in silence apart from Skye's occasional swearing because she can't make sense of the static.

They have just reached the outer suburbs of New York when she begins to see through the static, "They're Unconscious, all three of them." Skye suddenly knows, "Hang on let me try something else." Skye realises and instead of focused on what her Mom, Natasha and Steve are currently doing she focuses on where they were going. "I've got the coordinates of where they are." Skye realises.

"Call Tony tell him to gear up and get to the airport where he keeps his plane, I think we're going to need him." Clint tells Skye.

"On it." Skye responds and she pulls out the phone once more, "Uncle Tony, get to the airport where you keep your plane." Skye requests.

"Why, what's going on?" Tony asks

"We know where Mom, тетя Наташа and Steve are, they are unconscious but I can't see any more than that because the Clairvoyant is involved. Uncle Clint told me to tell you to gear up and get there." Skye tells him. "Oh and bring one of your secure laptops." She adds.

"On it." Tony responds before hanging up.

"Are you okay?" Clint asks worried as he notices that Skye is tightly closing her eyes then opening them.

"Have you ever tried to keep your eyes open for a really long time in really chlorinated water?" Skye asks her Uncle Curious.

"Yeah, why?" He asks confused.

"That's what trying to make sense of the static feels like, that or staring directly into the sun. Not sure which one is a better description." Skye explains.

"Don't try again." Clint tells her, "We know the location and that they are unconscious that's got to do for now." He tells her.

"But we don't know how many people are there or what we are walking into." Skye objects.

"You need to save your energy, you might need it." Clint tells her.

"You think I'm going to have to use my powers." Skye realises.

"It's likely that you will." Clint tells her, "And I would feel better if you were as strong as possible when that happened." He tells her.

"Okay." Skye responds and for the first time since they left the academy they are going less than a hundred kilometres per hour as they make their way to the airport.

* * *

About five minutes after Skye and Clint arrive at the airport Tony does,

"You're in luck." Tony says as he gets out of his car and heads to his boot.

"What do you mean?" Clint asks getting both his and Skye's bow and Quiver out of Melinda's car but leaving everything else.

"After Egypt I did some upgrading on the plane, it's now got a much better engine, should shave a couple of hours of our trip." Tony explains, "The laptop you requested." Tony says handing it to Skye as he get out his suit.

"Thanks." Skye says accepting it.

"We've got to let your Dad know what is going on so he knows where to go." Clint tells his niece.

"We can't let them go by phone, but I've got a better idea" Skye says and the trio walk to the plane. Skye throwing her jacket, which has the phone Steve gave her in it, back into the car as she walks past.

"You're going to hack into the plane's system add the coordinates to the navigation system and plant a message in all the basic working of the plane computer systems to tell them what is going on, aren't you?" Tony asks assuming that that is what she is going to do because it makes the most sense.

"Yep." Skye tells him as they enter the plane.

"I need the coordinates if we want to go anywhere." Clint says as the entre the plane.

"Right." Skye says looking for a pen and some paper.

"Here." Tony says handing her both the objects.

"Thanks." Skye responds grateful and she writes down the location and hands it to Clint, "I'm going to wait on letting Dad know until I've looked into the location a bit." Skye tells her Uncles, "I'm positive that they are closer than us but I think we should know something about what we are walking into before I talk to Dad." Skye tells them.

"Sounds good." Clint tells her placing the bows and quivers down on one of the chairs, "Wheels up in five." He says heading into the cockpit leaving Skye and Tony in the main part of the plane.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tony asks sitting down across from where Skye has sat on the laptop.

"Look into the location of the coordinates." Skye explains, "The Clairvoyant is involved somehow which is making me knowing stuff very difficult." Skye explains.

"I thought you and the Clairvoyant knowing things that involve each other was impossible. Isn't that why you were safe your whole life?" Tony asks.

"I thought it was too, but I managed to know something." Skye tells him, "It was hard and my head is pounding and it took a while but I was able to know something. I think it was because you're right the desire matters, but if that was all that matters then the Clairvoyant would have found me before my first birthday. I think the reason matters to and I don't think the Clairvoyant could ever have a good or selfless reason for what he does, and that's why he can't use his powers to bring someone back from the dead or find me like I can." Skye explains, "But that's just my best guest."

"You're really starting to understand this whole thing more." Tony realises.

"Yeah, I really think I am." Skye tells him, "How worried was Aunt Pepper when you told what was going on?" Skye asks curious.

"I didn't." Tony responds, "She had to go to a last minute business meeting in Switzerland, I'm hoping that I can be back before she even realises that I am gone." Tony explains.

"She is going to be so pissed at you for disappearing again." Skye tells him.

"If she finds out." Tony comments and Skye raises an eyebrow as if to say, 'do you doubt she will?'

"Yeah, okay, I know she'll be pissed." Tony responds and Skye continues to type on the computer. "Mossad's satellites have a security weakness that makes them easier to get into, they should have one in the area you need." Tony tells his niece.

"Mossad's satellites have that weakness so that people will take the easy way and hack into them instead of being more careful and then Mossad uses that to gather more intelligence." Skye explains to her uncle, "MI6 have a satellite in the area and is surprisingly lacks when it comes to running diagnostics on their system meaning I'll have more time with it." Skye explains.

"It's also about a hundred times harder to get into, that's why it so lacked." Tony reminds Skye.

"I know." Skye tells him.

"I don't even know if you will be able to do that in a couple of hours." Tony tells her as while he knows that she is good this might be a bit difficult for even her to manage.

"I probably could, but we don't have the time to see." Skye tells him, "Which is why I am connecting through your network to get Jarvis's help." Skye explain.

"Give me the laptop, I have an idea." Tony tells her and Skye hands it over.

"What are you doing?" Skye asks.

"Using Rhodey's log in through the US security system which will make it easier for us to get into MI6 and with the right encryption to keep us hidden and our skill I would say that we could get in to the satellite within the hour." Tony explains to her.

"Oh that's perfect." Skye says and she moves so that she is sitting next to Tony and the pair begin to both use the computer at the same time.

* * *

A little over forty minutes later Skye and Tony have managed to get into the MI6 satellite.

"Coordinates?" Tony asks and Skye types them in.

"That's going to be fun to get into." Tony comments seeing the structure.

"We'll figure it out." Skye tells him, "I want to have a look for something first." Skye tells him

"What?" Tony asks interested as Skye zooms out.

"I betting that they don't have an extraction team it would make sense with how secretive Fury is being plus with our Mole problem it would be a risk but Mom, тетя Наташа and Steve needed a way in and a way out so I'm pretty sure that….." Skye begins to say but trails off on the end, "There, seven miles away, a plane. Looks to be a S.H.I.E.L.D transport. I'm betting that was their ride."

"We've got to check that before we go to the compound, just to be safe." Tony tells Skye.

"I know." Skye tells him, "We've just got to figure out a way into the compound." She tells him.

"I think we need Barton for this bit, what do you think?" Tony asks Skye and when she doesn't answer she turns to see her whole body tense with her eyes closed, "Skye? What's wrong?" he asks worried.

"Nothing." Skye responds as she opens her eyes.

"You're lying." Tony realises, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit of a left over headache from earlier." Skye explains telling him some of the truth but not the entire truth, "Did you say something about needing Uncle Clint?" she asks.

"Yeah I did." Tony responds, "Are you sure that you are okay?" he asks once more.

"Positive, go get him" Skye says.

Tony looks at her doubtfully but he gets up and heads to the Cockpit anyway. Once Tony has gone Skye tries to comprehend what she now knows. As she does she realises that there is only one thing that she can do and there is no one she can tell.

"Kid, you okay?" Clint asks concerned walking out of the cockpit with Tony.

"You tattled?" Skye asks Tony surprised.

"You looked like you were in pain. You wouldn't talk to me but from what I know you like to talk him." Tony tells Skye.

"Neither of you have anything to worry about, I'm fine." Skye assures her Uncles, lying through her teeth, but needing them to believe her.

"You sure?" Clint asks.

"Yeah." Skye responds.

"Promise?" Clint asks having a feeling that there is something that she isn't telling him.

"Promise." Skye says hating herself as she lies but knowing that it is for the best.

"Okay, Tony said you've found the compound." Clint says sitting down next to Skye.

"Yeah, we've just got no idea how to get in." Skye says getting the satellite so that it is on the compound.

"Zoom in as much as you can on the front gate." Clint request.

"Front gate, really?" Tony asks surprised as Skye does as he Uncle asked.

"Subtlety is over rated." Clint tells him as he looks at the image, "Isn't that your motto?" He asks his friend curious, "No one's used that Rocket Launcher that Fury made your Dad take when we went off book have they?" Clint asks Skye interested not giving Tony a chance to answer his previous comment.

"Not that I know of, why?" Skye asks wondering what her Uncle is planning.

"If that gate is hit with a small rocket, two exploding arrows and whatever you can throw at it." He says looking at Tony, "I think we've found our way in." he reveals.

"Yeah, and they will know exactly where we are." Tony points out.

"They probably already will know." Clint tells him, "We have very little chance of sneaking in so why try? If we go in on our terms instead of sneaking which means sticking to theirs then we stand more of a chance." Clint explains, "We make them play by our rules instead of the other way around."

"What about Natasha, Melinda and Steve?" Tony asks, "If we go in guns blazing what is to stop whoever is holding them form killing them?"

"Nothing." Clint says, "But they're unconscious, I have to believe that there is a reason for that, that the Clairvoyant needs them for some reason, because otherwise they will be killed no matter what we do. This is our only chance." Clint tells Tony.

"He's right, I think it's our best shot." Skye tells her Uncles.

"Okay, we go in big." Tony tells Clint.

"I should get back, I don't really trust your autopilot." Clint comments getting up and heading back to the cockpit.

"Uncle Clint." Skye says standing up and walking over to her Uncle and giving him a hug, "We'll get them back." She tells him.

Clint just nods but doesn't say anything and he heads back to the cockpit.

"Time to let Dad know." Skye says walking back over to the computer, "I'll start by getting the plane in the air." Skye says, "I think I'm going to scare them by doing this." Skye comments.

"I thought you disabled all remote access." Tony comments.

"I did, but I left a way for me to get in if I needed." Skye explains. "And Mom set up the remote start-up of the plane when she was on bed rest just in case." Skye explains.

"You should warn them before you get the plane in the air." Tony advices.

"You wouldn't." Skye points out.

"True." Tony admits, "But you should." He tells her.

"Already am." Skye informs him.

* * *

After her orders to keep Melinda, Natasha and Steve drugged Hand has kept an eye on them and she has come to the conclusion that Steve needs to be drugged more often than she first thought.

She is observing the three prisoners when her phone rings.

"Hello Brother dear." Hand says sarcastically when she answers.

"Father wants you to get eyes on Skye Coulson." Quinn tells her.

"Of course." Hand responds, "How long until father will arrive?"

"A few hours." Quinn responds, "Don't screw this up Victoria." He tells her.

"You're the screw up Ian, not me." Hand tells her brother, "You take after your mother I on the other hand take after father, so don't worry yourself." Hand says before hanging up the phone.

* * *

On the bus Coulson is pacing throughout the plane clearly worried about Melinda, Natasha and Steve.

"Is he still pacing?" Ward asks walking over to Fitz and Simmons who are sitting in the kitchen.

"Yep." Simmons respond, "Mike?"

"Still downtown." Ward tells her, "I've got the camera's to alert me if he moves." He explains.

"Why is he pacing?" Fitz asks.

"Natasha, Melinda and Steve are off doing some secret mission and he hasn't heard from Skye or Clint since they said they said that they would find out what is going on, he's worried." Simmons explains.

Before anyone else can say anything all the lights in the plane begin to flash and music starts to play through the speakers.

"What the hell?" Ward asks as Fitz and Simmons go running into the command centre.

"Has someone hacked in?" Coulson asks running into the command centre seconds after the rest.

"Impossible." Simmons responds as Fitz works on the table.

"There is a video file somehow on the system." Fitz comments. "And I can't move off file." He adds.

"What?" Ward asks surprised, "Don't play it we don't know what it is." He comments.

"I don't have a choice, it will play itself in a few seconds." Fitz explains and to everyone's shock a video of Skye comes up.

"What are you doing?" Tony's voice asks Skye.

"Doing what you suggested and warning them instead of just starting the plane, shut up." Skye tells him then starts to speak directly to the camera meaning them, "Okay sorry about that. I've uploaded the coordinates for where Uncle Clint, Uncle Tony and I will meet you. It's the location of where we believe the transport Mom тетя Наташа and Steve used is. The location where they are actually being held is about seven miles away, we have a plan and for that plan we need the rocket launcher that Fury made us bring." Skye explains, "I'll explain what else I know when we see you. Sorry about the cryptic but we have no choice, see you in a few hours." Skye says and the video ends.

"Ward, get us in the air." Coulson instructs

"On it." Ward respond and he heads the cockpit.

"Um Sir, is any plan that involves a rocket launcher a good one?" Fitz asks curious and slightly hesitant.

"It can be." Coulson tell him though he is having trouble thinking of one, "Make sure we have night night guns and plenty of rounds." He instructs the scientists.

"Yes Sir." FitzSimmons reply and they both leave the command centre.

"What have you got planed?" Coulson asks the screen wanting daughter to answer him.

* * *

Even though they are flying form further away Clint, Skye and Tony arrive at the location before the others.

"Tony suit up." Clint instructs walking out from the cockpit, "I'm going to go check out the plane." Clint says pocking up his bow and quiver.

"I'm coming with." Skye says picking up hers.

"Okay, come on, and stay behind me." Clint tells her realising thanks to the look that Skye currently has on her face that he has no chance of getting her to stay behind.

"Okay." Skye respond and the pair leave the plane together.

* * *

Skye and Clint are exiting the other plane after doing their check when the bus lands. When the others start to exit Skye rushes over to her Dad and hugs him.

"I've missed you so much." Skye says as she hugs her Dad.

"I've missed you too Baby Girl." Coulson tells his daughter.

"I've missed all of you." Skye says walking over to Ward and kissing him once she is no longer hugging her Father.

"What's the plan?" Coulson asks Clint doing his best to avoid looking at his daughter and agent kissing.

"The compound is seven miles ahead, we know that our people are unconscious and the Clairvoyant is involved. We're going in big." Clint says.

"Hence the rocket launcher." Coulson realises and Clint nods, "Okay. We'll drive part way in the car so we don't waste time, and we wear armour just in case." Coulson instructs.

"I already am, so are all of you." Clint comments as his tactical gear also works as armour and all of the people who were on the plane are in vests.

"But Skye's not." Coulson says walking back into the plane and grabbing a vest and handing it to Skye, "If you're coming, put it on." Coulson says hoping that she will say that she isn't coming.

"Of course I'm coming." Skye tells her father. "There's no way I'm not." She says taking off her bow and quiver and giving them to Ward to hold while she puts on the vest, "It looks like I'm not wearing a top." Skye comments once she's got the vest on as she grabs her quiver and bow off Ward.

"It will protect you from most thing's that's all that matter." Coulson says, "Everyone in." he instructs and Ward and Clint hop in the trunk with the rocket launcher as Skye, Fitz and Simmons get in the back seat and Tony and Coulson get in the front.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the planes Coulson stops. "The Compound is a mile ahead, we go the rest on foot." He instructs and the group nods and exits the car.

They have been walking for several minutes when they hear a helicopter.

"Get down." Clint instructs

"Don't shoot it." Coulson says as both Clint and Tony have taken aim.

"Why not?" Tony asks.

"It's too close to the compound, if it goes down it could hurt Melinda, Natasha or Steve." Coulson points out.

"Right, we've got to hurry." Clint instructs and the group begin to walk faster until the reach cover not far from the front of the compound.

"Ward, Tony you shoot from here, on my mark." Clint instructs, "Skye do you remember how to use the Quiver to select certain arrow heads?" Clint ask his niece as in one of the first shooting lessons they did together he showed her how to work his quiver to select different arrows heads and hers works the same.

"Yeah." Skye responds.

"Good, use an explosive head." Clint tells her, "You shoot from over there." Clint say pointing to a place over cover to the left and slightly closes to the gate, "We shot on my fist signal. Once both our arrows hit our marks then I'll give my second signal when I do Skye we sent off our arrows and Ward, Tony you fire." He instructs.

"Where am I aiming?" Skye ask her Uncle.

"The gate, doesn't matter where." Clint tells her, "I know it's a little further than the distance that we have been practicing with but I'm positive that you can do it I believe in you." Clint tells his niece his faith, his belief in her meaning a lot to Skye.

"Simmons you stay with Ward and Tony, Fitz you go with Clint, I'll go with you." Coulson says looking at his daughter, "It's up to us to hit anyone with the night night rounds who attempts to get a shot of, clear?" He asks the other two.

"Clear." Fitz and Simmons respond.

"Good, clear out." Clint says.

* * *

Inside the compound Victoria is waiting patiently for the arrival of her brother and Father, not looking forward to sharing the news that she only discovered minutes earlier

"Ma'am, it seems that all three of the prisoners are becoming more resistant to the toxins." One of the men tells Hand.

"Give them another dose, Father will arrive momentarily and then we'll be getting started." Hand tells the man.

"Yes Ma'am." The man responds just as the helicopter touches down.

Hand stays back until blades stop spinning. When they do she takes several steps forward as the door opens and her father and half-brother step out. Both are dressed in expensive suits, both looking very similar except Ian has his trademark smug grin on his face that Victoria would like nothing more than to smack right off, and like always their father is showing no emotion.

"Father, Ian." Victoria greets when she sees the pair.

"Victoria, what's the situation like?" Her father asks.

"Not good sir." Victoria responds, "According to my contract at the academy both Skye and Barton left campus yesterday as far as I could tell neither has gotten in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D." Victoria informs him, "I also contacted Mr Peterson and he has since informed me that Coulson and the rest of the team that were in Monaco have disappeared." Hand explains, "I believe they are working on trying to find us." She tells her father.

"I want them found." The Clairvoyant tells his daughter, clearly unhappy, "Take me to the prisoners." He requests of the men nearby.

"What did you say about not screwing up?" Quinn asks his sister his smug grin every more smug than usual.

"This isn't my screw up, and talking about screw up you got captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, twice, and I had to save your ass, that brother dear is a screw up. This is an inconvenience." Hand tells him.

"Talking about S.H.I.E.L.D where do they think you are? Shouldn't you be busy being their shmuck?" Ian asks curious.

"They think I'm looking for you." Victoria reveals, "You might want to be careful you are their most wanted person at the moment, I would hate for something to happen to you." Victoria tells her bother a small bit on sincerity in her words.

"And you'll be right there with me if they find out who you really are." Ian tells her.

"I've been hiding who I am for fifteen years, as far as S.H.I.E.L.D knows I have no family, I lost my mother when I was a child and I never knew my father. They're not going to find the truth out now, we've scarified several of fathers operations to be sure of that, for an intelligent agency they are surprisingly un intelligent." Victoria tells her brother and before Ian can respond there is a large explosion form the front gate.

"I think we found Coulson." Quinn comments.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Thank you for the support. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Once Skye is in the position her Uncle told her to get to, with her father by her side, she looks to Clint and he nods at her. Focusing Skye stands up and fires the arrow and once she has managed to hit exactly where she intended to, the middle of the gate, she squats down again.

"Nice Shot." Coulson tells his daughter impressed.

"Thanks." Skye responds as she gets a second nod from her Uncle and presses the dentation on the bow, "Learning how to shoot an arrow with Uncle Clint was my favourite thing about the last couple of weeks." Skye tells her Dad as the gate explodes.

"How has the academy been?" Coulson asks curious as they get up and head for the gate that just got blown up.

"Regular arrow heads unless I say otherwise." Clint tells Skye who nods.

"I'll tell you all about it later." Skye tells her father preparing another arrow in case she has to fire in a hurry.

"How are we going to get through the flames?" Fitz asks.

"Tony." Clint say to his friend.

"Everyone hold onto each other's hands." Tony instructs as everyone puts their weapons somewhere safe, in Clint's and Skye's case over their shoulders, and Ward leaves the rocket launcher on the ground.

"Why?" Ward asks.

"Just do it." Tony requests and one everyone is, he grabs hold of Skye's hand makes it so that no one can open their hand and then he flies. He makes sure he has gotten enough altitude so that everyone can pass over the flames before he moves.

"Tony they're firing at us." Clint tells his friend as they fly into the compound.

"Yeah, thanks, I've noticed." Tony responds and he starts to fire at the people at the same time Clint, who is closes to the bottom and the only person with one hand free, grabs the gun out of Fitz's pants waste and starts firing as well and within a few seconds there is no one else firing at them.

"Get us down, we've got to find them." Coulson instructs and that's what Tony does.

"Keep together and keep your eyes' open." Clint instructs the others as he hands Fitz back his gun.

* * *

Several floors below Quinn, the Clairvoyant and Victoria are standing in a lab.

"Bring the prisoners to me." The Clairvoyant orders his children.

"Is now really the best time Father?" Quinn asks, "We've got a S.H.I.E.L.D team above, not just any team but the team that wants us the most, we should be getting out of here."

"No, I will not run." The Clairvoyant tells his children, "I want the Coulson's alive, kill everyone else, instruct the men and bring me my prisoners." The Clairvoyant tells his children, "Both of you. That is an order." He instructs and both Hand and Quinn leave the room.

* * *

As the team make their way through the facility they are surprised by the lack of guards.

"Anyone else surprised that there doesn't seem to be more guards?" Fitz ask as just as he does the group gets fired upon again.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Ward asks as the group takes cover and starts firing back.

"There is no evidence to prove the myth that saying something actually causes it to happen." Simmons comments.

"Not the time Jemma." Skye tells her friend as Coulson gets the last person shooting at them.

"Come on." Clint says and the group make their way in the direction that the people who were shooting at them came from. That direction leads them to a corridor with doors on either side.

"Everyone take a door." Ward suggests as he picks up the guns that the people who were shooting at them were using.

The group spreads out and each open the doors.

"This ones' locked." Skye tells the others having difficult opening the third door that she tries.

"Get back, I'll blast it." Ward says coming to his girlfriends' side.

"No need, I'll pick it." Skye say pulling out a lock pick out of her jeans pocket as she grabbed it out of her bag before they left the academy, "We don't know what or who is on the other side." she points out as a click is heard.

"Get back, I'll open it." Ward tells Skye moving her out of the way.

"He's right, get back." Clint says going to the other side of the door and looking at Ward, "Now." He says quietly and Ward bursts open the door.

"Nat." Clint says racing to his girlfriend side where she is tied to a table, "Come on wake up." Clint says shaking her as he and removing all the restraints.

"Clint?" Natasha's faint voice says then when she realises what' going on she quickly sits up.

"Take it easy." Clint tells Natasha.

"We don't have the time. We need to find Melinda and Steve, save a whole bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D scientists, and get back tec." Natasha says jumping down from the table.

"Here." Ward says handing Natasha the guns he took from the men.

"Coulson's found May. Skye and Simmons are with Steve." Fitz says coming into the room and the other three go racing into the corridor and the end where everyone else is standing.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Skye says hugging her mother tightly.

"You okay?" Melinda asks her friend when her daughter lets her go.

"Fine, you?" Natasha asks her friend.

"I'm good." Melinda responds.

"Can we get out of here now?" Simmons asks

"No." Steve says, "We've got several S.H.I.E.L.D scientists and tec to find first." He tells everyone,  
"We've still got our mission." He says looking at Natasha and Melinda.

"He's right. We've got to compete the mission." Melinda says, "Fury doesn't know what the Tec does, or at least he told us he didn't, and that means that we can't let whoever is behind this keep it."

"Not whoever, the Clairvoyant. The Clairvoyant is behind this." Skye tells her mother.

"Then we definitely can't let him keep it." Natasha says.

"Okay we split up." Coulson comments, "Fitz you go with Tony, find the tec." He says looking at the two geniuses, both of whom nod, "Simmons go with Steve. Ward you've got Skye, look after her." He tells his agent.

"Of course Sir." Ward assures his boss.

"That leaves you guys and us." Coulson says looking at Natasha and Clint.

"Spread out." Coulson says.

"May." Melinda says stopping her daughter before her and Ward can go in their direction.

"Yeah?" Skye asks.

"Be careful." She tells her daughter.

"Always." Skye assures her mother and the group heads in different directions.

* * *

Unknown to the group hidden in a hidden corridor of the corridor that they are standing in is Quinn and Hand who are listening to everything that they are saying.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Quinn says grabbing his sister's arm.

"Let go of me Ian." Victoria tells her brother, "I'm going to help father."

"No, you're not. We've got to get out of her." Quinn tells her.

"What, and leave father?" Victoria ask surprised and Quinn nods, "Look I know you are a gutless, spineless coward, but I'm not." Victoria tells her brother, "I will not run and leave father here alone."

"This isn't about bravery Victoria, father wouldn't want us to go back down there." Quinn tells his sister, "What father cares about more than anything is destroying S.H.I.E.L.D, we owe it to him to make sure that happen even if he's not the one doing the destroying." Quinn tells her, "If any of them see you, then you are done. Not even you would be able to talk your way out of that." Quinn tells her, "We've got to trust father to handle them and if he can't then we owe it to him to finish his work." He tells her, "You know I'm right." Quinn tells his younger half-sister.

"I've never said that you we're right and I never will." Victoria tells his brother.

"You just did." Quinn says the smug smile back on his face, "Come on, before we're found." He says puling Victoria in the direction of the helicopter.

* * *

After leaving the rest of the group Skye and Ward are walking side by side Ward having his weapon drawn and Skye having an arrow ready to fire just in case.

"You know you're pretty good with that." Ward says referring to the Bow, "Hitting the gate from the distance you were at was pretty kick ass, and I noticed an arrow in the leg of one of the people who were shooting at us." Ward tells his girlfriend.

"How do you know that it wasn't Uncle's Clint's shot?" Skye asks interested as she is positive that it was hers but she wants to know how he knows.

"The end of the arrow was blue." Ward tells her, "Plus there was another guy with an Arrow to the chest. The blue arrow hit the guy in the lower leg. I may not be an archery expert but I am a weapons and I'm guessing that that was the point, incapacitate not kill. That sounds more like you than your Uncle." Ward tells her.

"Yeah, it was me." Skye confirms, "It's been hard work learning, but I've put in the practice and I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of it." Skye comments.

"I'd say you are." Ward tells her and they hear a noise from around the corner, "Stay behind me." Ward instructs raising his gun and Skye follows him though she has her bow ready and is fully prepared to step around him and shoot if she has to.

"There's nothing here." Ward comments lowering his gun slightly.

"Doesn't look like it." Skye comments and as silently as possible she removes her Quiver from behind her back and use it to hit Ward over the head with it, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Skye tells him a tear coming to her eye, hating that she hurt him because one thing that she truly hates is someone hurting someone that they are in a relationship with, but knowing that she had no choice "I'm sorry, but if you knew what I have to do you would never let me go." Skye says placing a kiss on Ward's cheek, "I'm sorry." Skye says once more before standing up, and putting her Quiver back on her back and puts the bow over her shoulder almost positive that she isn't going to get a chance to use them but needing them with her because it's like she has a piece of her Uncle with her, a piece of her family, a reminder of why she is doing what she is doing. Looking at Ward one more time Skye makes her way down the corridor, knowing exactly where she has to go and exactly what she will have to do when she gets downstairs.

* * *

Several corridors and a floor away Melinda and Coulson are looking through rooms trying to find the missing S.H.I.E.L.D scientists.

"You're not hurt are you?" Coulson asks concerned.

"I'm fine." Melinda assures him, "We jumped out of a plane landed and then were made unconscious. There wasn't time to be hurt." She tells him.

"Did Fury give you anything else but to get the tec and our people back?" Coulson asks.

"No. He said that he doesn't even know what the tec does, not sure if that was the truth or not." Melinda tells him as she opens one of the doors.

"Wouldn't be the first time he kept a secret." Coulson tells Melinda.

"Phil." Melinda suddenly says and she races into the room she just opened the door to.

"What is it?" Coulson asks then he sees, "Oh no." He says racing in too.

"They're all dead." Melinda says checking the pulses of the five bodies on the ground, all wearing S.H.I.E.L.D lab coats. "We've got to find the others, and get a team here so they get treated how they deserve to be." Melinda tells Coulson.

"I'll make sure they are." Coulson assures his wife, "Come on we've got to find the others." He tells her and after one last look at the bodies of their dead co-workers Melinda and Coulson leave the room in search of the others.

* * *

After leaving Ward Skye makes her way down a corridor and down another flight of stairs. Once she is on the lower floor she follows a long dimly lit corridor to the end where she pushes open and door and walks in, removing her bow from around her shoulder as she does, knowing exactly who will be on the other side and deciding even though she is almost positive that she isn't going to get a chance to use it that she's going to try anyway.

* * *

As Melinda and Coulson make their way back down the corridor they meet up with Steve, Simmons, Tony and Fitz, Steve having his shield back and Fitz holding some kind of case.

"We've got the tec." Fitz says referring to the case that he is holding.

"Good." Melinda responds.

"What about the scientists?" Steve asks the others.

"Dead." Coulson responds as Natasha and Clint come down the corridor.

"Have you seen Skye and Ward?" Melinda asks her friends.

"No." Clint responds the worry in his voice clear.

"We've got to find them." Melinda says and the group sticking together head the direction that none of them came from.

* * *

"May Coulson, I've been waiting for this day for a long time." A figure in the darkness tells Skye.

"Only my Mom is allowed to call me May." Skye informs the Clairvoyant, "You can call me Skye." She says walking so that she is standing in the middle of the room, "What do I call you? Clairvoyant? Mr Clairvoyant?" Skye asks.

"You can call me Herbert." The Clairvoyant says stepping into the light and allow Skye to look at the person who ruined her life for the first time.

"What no last name?" Skye asks.

"None that you need to know." Herbert tells Skye.

"Good to know." Skye says and she quickly grabs an arrow out of her quiver, raises her bow and fires.

"Not nice Skye." The Clairvoyant says raising a force field of electrical energy just like Skye can do to stop the arrow, "I just want to talk to you." He tells her, "That's the reason I have sent all of my men away. You are safe." He tells her.

"Yeah, why don't I believe you?" Skye asks using her powers to raise her own force field to protect herself, she knows it is very week force field but she doesn't want him to realise that.

* * *

A couple of minutes after the group joined back up they make their way down another corridor where they see a figure laying on the ground.

"Ward." Coulson says racing to his side.

"Ward wake up." Simmons says shaking him awake.

"Ahh, what happened?' Ward asks waking up, "Where's Skye?" he asks noticing that she isn't there.

"We were hoping that you could tell us, what do you remember?" Coulson asks.

"I'm not sure." Ward responds honestly sitting up.

"There are two heat signatures downstairs as well as the same energy that is Skye's powers." Tony informs everyone.

"Skye and the Clairvoyant." Natasha realises.

"Let's go." Ward says standing up swaying on the spot for a second,

"Wow, are you sure you're okay?" Simmons asks worried

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ward tells her, "Let's get Skye." He tells her.

The group make their way down to where Tony says the heat signatures are coming from. When they burst into the room they see Sky and the man who they are guessing is the Clairvoyant. The Clairvoyant lowers his force field to put one up behind Skye to stop one of the others coming closer and preventing them from firing at him.

"DON'T TOUCH THE FORCEFIELD, IT WILL KILL YOU, EVEN THROUGH YOUR SUIT UNCLE TONY." Skye yells as she takes advantage of the fact that the Clairvoyant needs to concentrate to put up the force field by lowering hers and sending a very strong stun blast of energy at the Clairvoyant which does nothing.

"Our powers are the same Skye, they don't affect us." The Clairvoyant reveals, "But no matter, I will show you just what you are capable of once I deal with them." The Clairvoyant says pushing energy out so that it starts to form a large ball of energy in front of him.

"I won't let you hurt them." Skye tells the Clairvoyant.

"I did want you alive Mr Coulson but I believe you daughter will provide the answers I need." The Clairvoyant tells Phil.

"I will stop you." Skye says raising her bow trying to get a clear shot something that is difficult to do with the energy that the Clairvoyant has in front of him.

"If you kill me then there is no one to control the energy that I have produced, it will be unstoppable, and it will kill all of them, maybe even you." The Clairvoyant tells Skye.

"You're right." Skye says lowering her bow and dropping it on the ground.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Coulson asks his daughter worried.

"What I have to do." Skye tells her father, "You're right if I kill you now the energy will kill everyone but if I draw all of it into me then they can get the shot off." Skye tells the Clairvoyant.

"You do that and you will die." The Clairvoyant tells her, "On the outside you might be able to handle the energy but drawing this much energy into you will cook your brain, it will kill you." The Clairvoyant tells Skye.

"I know." Skye tells him, "But I will protect them and that's all that matters."

"NO." Everyone's worried voice from behind the force field say.

"Cap keep them back." Skye says turning around to face them as Captain Rogers is struggling to keep Melinda and Coulson back from the force field while Tony is doing the same with Natasha, Clint and Ward while trying to look for a way through himself, all three of them looking as well,, "This is what I have to do, otherwise we're all dead and he has no one to stop him." Skye tells her family, "I love you all so much, but I've got to do this, I'm sorry." Skye says turning back to face the Clairvoyant.

"You're bluffing." The Clairvoyant tells Skye, "I know you. This family means everything to you. It's the one thing you've always wanted. Doing this will hurt them and you don't want that." The Clairvoyant tells Skye.

"You're right I don't want to hurt my family." Skye tells the Clairvoyant, "But if my choices are either I die or they do then I'll choose to save them every time." Skye says and focuses on the single desire of drawing the Clarivoyant's power into herself to save everyone as she raises both her hands one going in the direction of the ball of energy that the Clairvoyant has produced the other towards the force field.

"You've got a lot to learn, we can both do that." The Clairvoyant says and attempts to draw the energy out of Skye but finds it difficult, something which Skye quickly realises

"No, you've got a lot to learn." Skye tells him, "I've known about this power for three months and I already understand it better than you. The desire behind why you're using this ability matters, but more than that whoever or whatever you stole this power from had a moral compass much better than you. The reason behind what you want to use this for matters, the more selfless the more pure the reason the more you can do, something you'll never understand." Skye tells the Clairvoyant putting every ounce of strength she has behind drawing the Clairvoyant's energy out of him and into her.

In the next minute many things happen seemingly at once, the blue energy that was in front of the Clairvoaynt gets drawn into Skye, the Force field falls, Coulson fires a shot directly at the Clairvoyant's chest and both Skye and the Clairvoyant fall to the ground.

"No." Melinda and Coulson say rushing to their daughters' side everyone else, except for Steve who went to check the Clairvoyant has done the same except they have stayed several steps back to be respectful.

"Come on May, open your eyes." Melinda says pulling her daughter onto her lap her voice barley understandable due to her crying.

"No Baby Girl, come on, don't do this." Coulson begs tears rolling down his face.

"He's dead." Steve informs the others.

"Is she..?" Clint ask not even being able to get the question out.

"I can't get a pulse." Coulson is says barely able to get the sentence out when all off a sudden Skye's eyes open and she breaths.

"Oh thank god." Coulson says as Melinda hugs her daughter and Coulson hugs them both, "You're okay." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter.

"I'm not okay Mom." Skye says causing her mother to end the hug to look at her, "I'm dying." She reveals.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** Sorry about the cliff-hanger.

* * *

"What?" Melinda ask confused, "But you're not hurt. You're fine." Melinda tells her daughter not wanting to believe it.

"No, I'm not." Skye tell her parents, "Because he was right." Skye says looking over at the Clairvoyant, "The only reason that my brain can handle all the excess energy that it has is because it has had time to adapt, but now I just took in hundred times more energy than I already have in seconds, and my brain can't cope with that. I'll be dead in twenty four hours." Skye tells her parents, both of whom look heartbroken.

"Why can't you just push the energy out?" Natasha asks.

"Because there is too much." Skye says, "The amount that I would have to push out in one go to save myself is more than I can." Skye explains, "Pushing it out in small doses will do nothing. I will be dead in twenty four hours and there is nothing I can do." Skye tells everyone.

"No, you won't." Tony says.

"Uncle Tony…" Skye begins to say but Tony cuts her off.

"No, I will not let you die." Tony tells his niece, "If it's this energy inside of you that is killing you then it's simple, we remove the energy."

"I can't." Skye tells him, "I don't even think there is a way."

"Then I'll find one." Tony tells her, "You said I you had twenty four hours, that gives me twenty four hours to find a way to get that energy out of you safely, and I will, because I refuse to let you die." Tony tells his niece.

"We'll help." Fitz, and Simmons say in unison neither of them willingly going to let their sister die.

"Let's get back to the plane, we can do more there." Ward says doing his best to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Can you stand?" Coulson asks his daughter deciding to not let himself think of the thought of his daughter dying until there is no chance, but until then he won't because with Tony, Fitz, and Simmons working on a way to save her there is very little chance of failure.

"Yeah, I think so." Skye says and she attempts to stand but she almost falls until Melinda catches her.

"I've got you." Melinda tells her daughter.

"Let's go." Skye says reaching down and grabbing her bow as even though she may be dying she will not leave that behind.

"What about the bodies?" Steve asks.

"We'll contact Fury. Get him to send out a retrieval team." Coulson tells his hero and the group leaves the room. Fitz carrying the tec that they were sent to retrieve, Skye being helped to walk by her parents.

"Damn it." Skye says when her legs start to shake, "It won't last, but it will for a little while." Skye reveals.

"I'll carry you." Steve offers.

"No, I'll be okay." Skye assures him leaning on her mother more as they make their way out of the compound Coulson on the other side of her, Steve right behind them.

* * *

"Okay I need to get a scan on your brain to see just what we're looking at." Tony tells Skye as the group enter the plane a while later, Tony removing his suit as he does.

"We need blood as well it could provide some clues." Simmons comments and Tony nods.

"Jane gave you her number right?" Tony asks Simmons curious.

"Yeah."

"Call her." Tony requests.

"Jane's, an astrophysist, why do you need her?" Coulson asks confused.

"She's also an expert in Thor's electronic energy, that's pretty close to what Skye's is, we need her help." Tony explains as Melinda helps Skye to the table.

As Melinda helps Skye to the table Natasha realises that everyone except for one person is in the lab. Without a word she leaves the lab in search of her partner. She doesn't have to look anywhere because as soon as she exits the lab she hears banging and she turns to see Clint on the platform above the cargo bay punching the wall.

"Stop." Natasha says once she reaches her partners' side, but Clint doesn't listen he just continues to punch the solid steal wall, "Clint, stop." Natasha says putting her hand on Clint's arm.

"I should have left her at the academy, she was safe there." Clint says his voice full of pain, "I never should have taken her with me." He says continuing to punch the wall

"No, don't do this." Natasha says grabbing Clint's hands and stopping him form punching the wall anymore, "This isn't your fault." She tells him.

"Yes it is." Clint tells her, "I shouldn't have let her come with me, if I didn't then she wouldn't be dying right now." Clint says his voice full of pain.

"And if we didn't need to be rescued then you wouldn't have needed to come." Natasha tells him, "We can spend all day blaming ourselves or we can go be with our niece." Natasha tells him.

"I can't, I can't sit by, and watch her die knowing that there is nothing I can do." Clint admits, "Knowing that I am useless."

"You're not useless, you never have could be." Natasha tells him, "Tony, and Jemma, and Leo are working on a way to save her, they are three of the smartest people in the world, they'll find a way." Natasha tells him.

"And if they can't?" Clint asks both of them realising that their normal roles are slightly reversed at the moment.

"Then no one can." Natasha tells him, "If they can't find a way then there isn't one and if that is the case then do you really want to spend Skye's last hours avoiding her?" Natasha asks, "You love her Clint, and you two are closer than any of us. If these really are her last hours do you want to spend them away from her?" Natasha asks knowing her much her partner cares about Skye partly because of how similar they are and the similarities in what they've both been through.

"She was miserable at the academy Nat." Clint tells his partner, "She didn't have a single moment of peace from the other students. All they did was give her a hard time and tell her how much she didn't belong. She made me promise her not to do anything about it so I didn't, I haven't protected her in the last few weeks and I failed her today. How can I face her knowing that? Knowing that I have let her down? That I have failed her?" Clint asks.

"You didn't fail me Uncle Clint." Skye's voice says form the other end of the platform where she is standing with her parents and Steve, neither Skye nor Coulson wearing their vests anymore.

"I'm going to go call Fury." Steve comments feeling that the five need a moment alone and that making sure none of them have to deal with Fury until he knows what is going on would be a good idea.

"For the last two week I have been unhappy and I have been doubting myself." Skye says holding on to the railing with both hands so that she can walk towards her Uncle, "But whenever there was a tap on my window or we'd have a lesson together I would feel better. You made me feel better, you didn't fail me Uncle Clint, you helped me stay strong." Skye says, a double meaning to her words that she is sure her mother and Natasha will pick up on, as she almost falls over but Clint catches her, "Don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault." Skye says to her Uncle, "It is none of your faults." She tells her parents and Aunt, "I don't want any of you to blame yourselves, and if Uncle Tony, Fitz and Jemma can't find a way to save me then I'm begging you not to blame yourselves, It's not what I want." Skye tells them, "You guys are my family and if I die today then at least I'm dying having been a part of the most amazing, the most loving family any one could ever want." Skye tells her parents, Aunt and Uncle.

"They will find a way to save you, because none of us will let there be another choice." Melinda says walking over and hugging her daughter.

After about thirty seconds Coulson walks over and hugs them, then Natasha and Clint join the hug as well surprisingly it being Natasha who joined first.

* * *

Meanwhile in the command centre after a small amount of difficulty Steve has made a call to Fury and he has explained that Coulson and the others came to find them and that they have gotten the tec back.

"Get Coulson Captain." Fury requests.

"That's not a good idea at the moment Sir." Steve tells him.

"Is he indisposed?" Fury asks.

"No Sir."

"Then get him." Fury orders.

"Skye is dying Sir." Steve says feeling the direct approach would be best.

"Get to Hill's base, I'll have a team of doctor's standing by ready." Fury tells Steve, showing that that news is affecting him something which he would never usually let show.

"This isn't something that doctors can fix." Steve reveals, "The Clairvoyant made a ball of the electrical energy that Skye possess, he was going to use that to kill us all, and if he was killed before he could then the energy would have killed everyone anyway, because there was no one to control it. Skye took that energy into herself, which from what I understand is too much for her body to handle. Tony, Fitz and Simmons are working on a way to remove the energy safely but according to Skye she has maximum of twenty four hours left until the energy kills her, so that's all the time they have to find a way to save her." Steve explains.

"Are you still at the location where you programed the plane to land?" Fury asks.

"Yes Sir." Steve responds.

"I'll be there soon." Fury tells Steve to his surprise.

"Sir there are five dead S.H.I.E.L.D scientists and the body of the Clairvoyant and several of his men in the compound and we've got the tec." Steve reveals

"Thank you Captain, I'll make sure they are dealt with." Fury says and he is about to stop the conference when Steve stops him.

"One more thing Sir, you should find a way to get Pepper Potts here. She's Skye's Aunt she should be here and if he fails to find a way to save her then Tony is going to need her here." He explains.

"I'll arrange it." Fury informs Steve.

"Was that Fury?" Natasha asks walking into the command centre.

"Yeah." Steve responds, "He's on his way."

"Don't know how much good that will do." Natasha comments.

"He's also going to get Pepper here." Steve adds.

"Good idea." Natasha says glad Steve thought to ask as she knows that it was very unlikely that it was Fury's idea.

"How is she?" Steve asks seeing Skye being helped to her bunk by her parents.

"Dying." Natasha answers simply.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asks.

"He went down to the lab. He wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help." Natasha explains.

"You know it is okay to be upset, Skye is your niece." Steve tells his friend having worked with her long enough to be able to read her pretty well.

"She doesn't deserve this." Natasha tells her friend, "She's been through hell most of her life and for it to end like this, she deserves better." Natasha tells him, "She should get to do great things, and I don't just mean because she has powers, she fearless and strong, smart and a better person that most of us. She should get to be grate not die at twenty five." Natasha admits a tear coming to her eye.

"She will be." Steve says putting an arm around her, "I have faith in Tony, he will find a way to save her."

* * *

Down in the lab Fitz, Simmons and Tony are rushing around all doing all different things and speaking to Jane who is on speaker at the same time while Ward watches with a vacant expression on his face.

"Have they found anything?" Clint asks Ward.

"I'm… not sure, I don't understand half of what they are saying." Ward admits.

"Go sit with her Grant." Clint tells the young specialist, "I know you want to but more than that I know she would want you to." Clint tells him as while he hasn't always been the biggest supporter of Skye and Ward relationship he and Skye have spent a lot of time in the last two weeks talking about it and he knows how much his niece likes him, how important Ward is to her.

"May and Coulson are with her, they should have some time alone." Ward responds an the two man become silent both thinking about the girl they both love, in very different ways, and how much they wish they could be doing something to save her.

* * *

An hour later everyone with the exception of Melinda, Skye, and Coulson are down in the lab. Melinda Is sitting on Skye's bunk holding her why she sleeps. Coulson is standing watching the two woman he loves not even allowing himself to think of the possibility that he could lose one of them in twenty four hours.

"We just got her back, we can't lose her." Melinda says as she runs her hand through her daughters' hair.

"We won't." Coulson says walking over to his wife and daughter, "They will find a way." Coulson says.

"Sit with us." Melinda requests moving slightly so that Coulson can fit on the bed.

Coulson does just that, he sits down on the bed and puts one arm around his wife and his other around his daughter hoping that he is right because he is positive that he won't be able to handle being wrong on this one.

* * *

Two hours later Coulson and May are still sitting with their daughter who is still asleep.

"I'm going to go see if they have found a way." Coulson says carefully moving.

"I'm sure they would have come and gotten us if they had." Melinda comments.

"I know, I just need to go see." Coulson says getting up.

"I'll come." Melinda says carefully moving her daughter off her lap, placing a kiss on her head and getting up and leaving the bunk.

* * *

Melinda and Coulson are making their way downstairs when they see Ward coming upstairs.

"Have they found something?" Coulson asks Ward.

"I don't know, I couldn't stay down there any longer." Ward reveals and he heads to his bunk, wanting to be alone for a little while before he goes and sits with Skye.

* * *

Five minutes after her parents leave her bunk Skye wakes. When she does she knows exactly what will happen next, and she knows that there is someone that she has to talk to before Tony, Fitz and Simmons actually come up with their plan and she knows where to find him.

With difficulty Skye gets up and grabbing hold of the wall of her bunk she slowly makes her way out of her bunk. Once she is out of the bunk she grabs hold of the furniture so that she can slowly make her way across the room to Ward's bunk.

"Can I come in?" Skye asks from the door once she reaches his bunk.

"Hey, you should be resting." Ward tells Skye looking up, his eyes red.

"I'm dying. Rest isn't going to change that." Skye says taking the two steps to Ward's bunk and sitting down next to him.

"Don't say that." Ward says though it's clear that that is all he's been thinking about, "We've got time. Stark and FitzSimmons are working on a way to get that energy out of you and they're consulting with Jane. They are four of the best scientific minds in the world if anyone can save you it'll be them." Ward tells his girlfriend.

"I know, and they will." Skye tells him, "In exactly seventeen minutes they will find a way to save me." Skye reveals surprising Ward by not sounding happy.

"Why don't you sound happier?" Ward asks confused.

"Because the way to save me is to remove ninety five percent of the excess energy which is less than what my brain needs for me to function, and it won't be able to build the levels up to the right levels quick enough or stop before it builds up to much energy again. The only way for my brain to cope, with the new levels of electrical energy I will have, is to revert back to how old I was when I first got the excess, when my brain was still developing so that it can handle large amounts when it starts to build back up again." Skye explains, most of the science not making sense to her but she knows it makes sense to Tony, Fitz, Simmons, and Jane.

"That was when the Clairvoyant took you, when you were three months old." Ward realises.

"Yeah." Skye confirms and Ward is shocked and now understands why Skye doesn't sound happy, she won't die but she will lose herself which is pretty close.

"Will just you're brain revert back or all of you?" Ward ask.

"All of me, thanks to some sciency thing that Tony, Simmons, Fitz and Jane are currently coming up with." Skye explains.

"You used your powers to find out if they could save you." Ward realises, "Is that a good idea at the moment? You could have made things worse." He comments worried.

"I'm already dying I don't think things could get worse." Skye comments, Ward tensing at that reminder, "But no I didn't. I woke up and I knew, I guess I don't have to concentrate to know things when I have this much energy inside of me." Skye reveals.

"Does it hurt?" Ward asks worried.

"It's starting to, I imagine it will get worse." Skye tells him moving so that she is siting closer to him and Ward puts his arm around her.

"Will you remember?" Ward asks interested.

"I'm not sure, I think there will be echoes and maybe one day I will remember everything, but I don't know when." Skye reveals, "I won't be me anymore. I'll be who I should have been." Skye revels.

"Well I'm sure that the you that I will make sure to meet in twenty five years will be very much like how you are now, you're Skye, there's no changing you." Ward tells his girlfriend.

"It won't be twenty five years." Skye reveals.

"What?" Ward asks confused.

"The electrical energy will increase my ageing time because unlike last time it will be trying to build itself up to the level I have now but in a way that I can handle it. I don't know exactly how fast I will age, I don't even know if there even will be a pattern, but I know that I will age quicker." Skye reveals and the pair drift into silence neither not really sure what to say.

"We should go downstairs." Ward says several minutes later, "You should be there when everyone else finds out what is going to happen." He tells her.

"Yeah I guess I should." Skye says and the pair get up and head downstairs. Ward helping Skye to walk as they do.

* * *

Almost ten minutes after they leave Ward's bunk Skye and Ward walk into the lab.

"Skye." Coulson says rushing to his daughter side and him and Ward help her to a chair.

"Good timing." Tony tells her, "We think we've found a way to save you." He reveals.

"You have." Skye tells them, "And I know what it will do to me." She adds.

"You do?" Fitz asks surprised.

"I do." Skye confirms.

"Are you okay with that?" Simmons asks, "Because we can try to find another way." Simmons tells her.

"There isn't another way." Skye tells them, "As well as knowing your idea, what it will do, and what it means, I also know that it is the only option I have apart from dying." Skye reveals.

"Does someone want to explain this idea to those in the room who aren't genius or have a knowing power?" Clint asks.

"We have an idea about a way to save Skye that could work." Fitz explains as he Tony and Simmons continue to work on the holotable.

"Not could, it will." Skye tells the three.

"Why I do I think that whatever this idea is that it will do more than just save Skye?" Melinda asks as she notices the looks that Skye, Tony, Ward, Fitz and Simmons have on their faces.

"Because it will." Tony explains, "Fitz do we have everything we need?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I would prefer if we got a stronger containment case for the energy just in case." Fitz reveals.

"How strong of a containment case?" Fury asks walking in to the lab with Pepper next to him.

"Pepper?" Tony asks surprised and Pepper walks over and hugs her boyfriend clearly knowing what is going on.

"Sir?" Coulson asks surprised, "What are you doing here?" he asks surprised.

"Captain Rogers told me about Skye, I wanted to come to see if there was anything I could do to help." He explains.

"How did you get here so fast?" Steve asks surprised.

"I have my ways." Fury responds.

"Thank you for coming Sir, it means a lot." Coulson tells his friend who gives a simple nod in response

"Now how strong of a containment case do you need?" Fury asks Tony, Simmons and Fitz.

"A strong as you can get here in next fifteen hours." Tony tells him, "That's how long it will take us to make what we have to make." He reveals then he looks directly at Skye, "So you know what this means." He says to her.

"Yeah." Skye responds.

"Are you okay with that?" Tony asks.

"I don't know if okay is the right word." Skye admits, "But it's what I'm choosing." She tells Tony.

"What's going on?" Coulson asks worried, "What is going to happen?" he asks worried.

"They can save me." Skye tells her father, "But in doing so the only way my brain will be able to cope is to revert back to the age that I was when I first got the excess electrical energy, an age when my brain is still developing so that it can slowly adapt to the levels of electrical energy that I will have." Skye explains, "Uncle Tony, Fitz and Simmons have come up with a way to revert my body as well as my brain to that age. I will be three months old again, but thanks to the energy my ageing will be accelerated." Skye explains.

"Though it is impossible to predict how accelerated." Simmons adds.

"You'll be three months old again." Melinda realises looking at her daughter.

"Yeah." Skye says, "Guess we're getting our second chance." Skye tells her parents.

"But we'll lose you." Coulson realises.

"I might remember someday." Skye tells her parents, "I know that this is going to be odd, for all of you." Skye says not looking at just her parents but the rest of her family as well, "But ever since we found out about each other we've said how much we wished that you guys got to raise me, well we get this chance now. I know that it's now how any of us wanted it, but it's what we've got." Skye tells her parents, "You'll get to see me grow up, I'll get to have a good childhood, surrounded by the people who love me." Skye comments and Melinda and Coulson hug her.

"We'll go home, the three of us." Coulson tells his daughter, "You'll grow up at home." Coulson tells her.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible." Fury says and everyone turns to look at him.

"Why not Sir?" Coulson asks trying to keep his voice calm.

"Skye said it herself her ageing will be accelerated, how are you going to explain that to people?" Fury asks and neither Coulson nor Melinda have an answer for him, "Will you still have your abilities?" he asks Skye.

"Yeah, but I won't be able to use them until I'm older and have either been told about them or remember." Skye tells the director.

"Staying in one place with Skye will be dangerous for all three of you, you don't know who will come after her especially if they find out that she is a child with power." Fury explains.

"The Clairvoyant is dead, he's the only one who could know." Clint comments.

"His network is still alive, Quinn, Mike, the Mole, and it's likely that they could still want Skye." Natasha realises.

"What's your suggestion Sir?" Melinda asks knowing that he must have one for him to even suggest it.

"If Skye was going to age normally then I would say you could raise her anywhere you wanted and we would deal with any threats but because she isn't then things are different." Fury tells them, "I know it won't be ideal but I think the best idea would be for all of you to stay on the plane, I will permanently assign Barton and Romanoff here. If they need to be called away for missions they will, but their permanently post will be here with all of you." Fury reveals.

"And that won't be dangerous?" Coulson asks, "I trust everyone here Sir, and I know that we will all protect Skye, but the work we do isn't safe. My daughter will be a child and I won't put her in that kind of danger." Coulson tells Fury.

"It's the best choice Dad." Skye tells her father causing everyone to once more look at her, "What do you think will happen to me if people see a child suddenly quickly ageing? Or if The Clairvoyant's people come after me or someone else who realises I have power, nothing good." Skye tells everyone, "I won't be able to protect myself, but this plane is the safest place for me, being with all of you is what's best for me. You get to pick the missions you do, pick the safer ones and if something end of the world bad comes up then you'll figure it out." Skye tells everyone, "I know it's not the way you would want me to grow up but it's the safest choice." She tells her parents.

"If something very, very dangerous and end of the world big comes up then you can bring her to the tower or I can come and get her and bring her to the tower." Tony comments to everyone, including Pepper's surprise, "Pepper and I will look after her if something happens which makes it just too dangerous for her to be on the plane for a little while." Tony tells Coulson and Melinda, "It's ultimately up to you but what's better way to protect her than with a team of agents watching her, plus FitzSimmons can monitor her ageing and electrical levels give you more of an idea of what you are looking at." Tony tells them.

"I think we need to talk about it." Melinda says looking at Coulson.

"Yeah, we do." Coulson responds, "Upstairs." Coulson says.

"Yeah." Melinda responds, "Come get us if anything changes." Melinda requests and her and Coulson leave the lab.

"I better go get that containment case for you." Fury says leaving the lab.

"I'll be right back." Clint tells Natasha and he runs out after Fury.

"What's that about?" Skye asks confused.

"No idea." Natasha responds truthfully.

* * *

"Sir, a minute please." Clint requests before Fury can make his call.

"What is it Agent Barton?" Fury asks.

"I don't know if you are aware or not but the two weeks Skye spent at the academy wasn't easy, the other students continually gave her a hard time and made accusations that she only got there because of her last name and now with her not going back it is likely that that is what everyone will believe and I can't allow that." Clint tells his boss.

"What would you like to do?" Fury asks.

"If possible I would like you to go to the academy and tell the students that Skye left because we received a call about a team that we both have worked with in the past were in danger so we left to help and Skye was severally injured while doing so." Clint requests, "She deserves more than what those students think of her." Clint tells Fury.

"I agree." Fury responds, "I've heard about what has been going on, I'm surprised you didn't do something about it." He comments.

"I wanted to." Clint admits, "But I promised Skye I wouldn't, she said that it would make it seem like she was receiving more favouritism." Clint reveals, "One more thing Sir." Clint requests.

"What is it?"

"James Williams is never to be assigned to work on the same continent as me, if he is then I will not be responsible for my actions." Clint instructs before heading back into the lab leaving Fury to make his phone call.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REIVEW


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2:** I feel that I should warn you that this chapter is very sad, so be prepared for that.

* * *

When Coulson and Melinda enter Coulson's office Coulson locks the door so that they can talk without anyone else walking in.

"What are we going to do?" Coulson asks.

"I don't know." Melinda responds truthfully, "We've got to think about what is best for her."

"I'm not sure if living on the plane is what's best for her, not with what we do." Coulson tells his wife.

"As dangerous as is it may be if we stay, it might be more dangerous if we go." Melinda tells Coulson, "If we go we will have to move contently to make sure that no one gets suspicious of her ageing, and she'll just have us to protect her, because we can't ask any of them to leave too." Melinda tells Coulson, "If we stay we will have Tasha, Clint, Ward, Fitz and Simmons looking out for her and she'll have some stability. We might move the plane but the plane itself doesn't change, she'll have stability, or as much as we can give her which is more than she'll have if we go." Melinda tells Coulson.

"You think we should stay." Coulson realises.

"I think it could be for the best if we do." Melinda tells him, "You heard Fury, we can't go home. She's getting a second chance and she can't grow up at home in her room. This plane is the only place apart from the house and her van that she has called home, and the people here are her family, she should grow up surrounded by them in the a place she is comfortable in." Melinda explains.

"And if we have to do a very dangerous mission?" Coulson asks, "What do we do then?" Coulson asks.

"We take Tony up on his offer." Melinda suggests, "We've got so much to work out, everything is changing so fast. We're losing her Phil but we're getting what back what we lost, I don't know how to feel." Melinda tells him, "All I know is that I will not let anything happen to her this time and I think the best way to be sure of that is for us to stay." Melinda tells Coulson.

"I don't know what to feel either." Coulson says putting his arms around his wife and hugging her.

* * *

A few hours later everyone is spread out through the plane, everyone thinking about the young woman who they have all started to get to know becoming a baby again in a matter of hours.

Skye herself, the topic of everyone's thoughts, is sitting in her bunk finishing the second of two letters she is writing. Once she finishes the letter she puts it in an envelope and puts both letters in the jacket that she put on because she got cold.

Wanting to talk to everyone before she changes Skye sits on the edge of the bed and she reaches to her cupboard below and gets her box of things she has kept over the years, which she kept on the plane instead of taking to the academy with her so that nothing would get ruined. Out of it she gets a small wooden fan and puts that in her pocket as well. Once she put the box back where it belongs with even more difficulty than she had an hour ago Skye manages to stand up and walk to the door of her bunk. As she looks out into the living area of the plane she sees Pepper sitting and drinking tea.

"Hey." Skye says walking over to her with difficulty.

"Hi." Pepper says getting up and helping Skye to the chairs, "How are you doing?" Pepper asks.

"Not great." Skye admits, "My heads starting to hurt, guess that's too be expected when my brain is cooking itself." Skye comments.

"Can you hold on until Tony is finished what he is doing?" Pepper asks worried.

"Yeah, I can." Skye responds, "Thank you Aunt Pepper."

"For what?" Pepper asks confused.

"For being my family." Skye tells her, "Growing up I was a scared lonely little girl who cried herself to sleep at night because no one wanted me and then Dad and Grant pulled me out of my Van and I wasn't alone anymore. You had no reason to treat me like you have, you only just met me but you have. From the moment you met me you treated me like you had always known me, so thank you Aunt Pepper, that means more to me than I can say." Skye tells her Aunt.

"You never have to thank me for that." Pepper says hugging her niece.

"I love you Aunt Pepper, even if my younger self doesn't say it as much as I should, know that I do." Skye tells her Aunt.

"Oh, I love you too Honey." Pepper tells her niece.

For several minutes Skye and Pepper sit in silence, Pepper still having an arm around her niece.

"Do you know where everyone else is?" Skye asks Pepper curious, "I want to talk to them while I can." She tells her.

"Your parents are upstairs, Steve, Ward, Natasha and Clint are down in the Cargo Bay talking to Fury and everyone else is in the lab. Tony is in intense building mode so I needed a minute alone." Pepper explains.

"Thanks." Skye tells her, "Do you think you could help me up?"

"Of course." Pepper says and she walks to Skye's side and helps her up.

"Should you be walking?" Pepper asks worried.

"Probably not, I was wrong with my whole it will go away theory." Skye explains, "My nerves are cooking as well as brain, it's only going to get worse." Skye explains, "I'll see you later." Skye tells Pepper.

"Let me help you." Pepper requests going to Skye's side.

"No, thanks, but I need to do this myself." Skye tells her Aunt and using the wall of the command centre to support her Skye makes her way downstairs, Pepper watching her every step.

* * *

Five minutes after she left Pepper Skye exits the door to the platform above the Cargo Bay. As she looks to the other side of the Platform Skye sees Clint sitting with his legs over the edge and her bow next to him.

With difficulty Skye walks over to him, and then with extreme difficulty Skye manages to sit down next to her favourite Uncle.

"How's the hand?" She asks concerned.

"It's fine." Clint responds.

"You better look after that for me." Skye tells her Uncle referring to the bow, "I look forward to having lessons with you again one day." She tells him.

"I don't know if your parents would be too fond of that." Clint tells her.

"You'll convince them, please." Skye asks her Uncle, "I loved learning it, it was the first time since I taught myself to hack that doing a skill felt right, it's something I really want to do." Skye explains, "Does that make sense?" She asks not entirely sure that it did.

"Yeah it does." Clint responds, "I'll keep it safe for you." He tells her.

"Thanks Uncle Clint." Skye responds and the pair drift into silence, "Guess we're not going to get to finish Firefly." Skye realises.

"We will." Clint tells her, "At what age do you think a kid would be okay watching Firefly?" he asks curious.

"Um, around twelve." Skye responds.

"Okay. We'll watch it then." Clint tells his niece, "Once you're twelve we'll sit down and watch it in one go." Clint tells his niece.

"Awesome." Skye responds with a smile, "Thanks Uncle Clint, for everything."

"No." Clint tells her, "Don't go there."

"I need to Uncle Clint, in a few hours I'm not going to be able to. There are thing I want to tell you." Skye tells her Uncle.

"I already know Kid." Clint tells her, "You don't owe me a thank you for anything and I know how you feel. I know things are going to different and I'm going to miss this you so damn much." Clint admits, "I love you kid." He tells her.

"I love you too Uncle Clint." Skye tells him, "There is something I need you to look after for me." Skye says pulling the fan out of her pocket and handing it Clint.

"You're list." Clint realises the second that he sees it.

"Yeah." Skye says as Clint opens it, "One side is the list of all the foster homes and other places that I stayed at, on the other is all the friends I have lost." Skye explains, "You know you're the only person who knows about all of them." Skye reveals to her Uncle.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Skye answers, "I haven't been able to bring myself to tell Mom or Dad, or anyone else." Skye tells him realising now that she may never get the chance and thinking that maybe it would be for the best.

"Are you sure you want me to look after it?" Clint asks as he carefully folds the fan back up.

"You're the only one who gets the significants of that." Skye tells him, "I could try to explain it to Mom, and Dad, even тетя Наташа and they would try to understand but they still wouldn't truly get it because they were never in foster care." Skye tells her Uncle.

"I still have my list." Clint admits, "On the bottom of a very old shoe that I have kept with me all these years." Clint tells her, "I'll look after it, I promise." He tells Skye as she just gave him apart of her something truly precious something a foster kid never parts with which is why Skye left it on the plane instead of taking it to the academy because she didn't want to risk the sightly possibility that something could happen to it.

"Uncle Clint, will you make sure that I can still talk to you like this when I'm young again?" Skye asks hesitantly.

"Of course I will." Clint tells her, "It doesn't matter if you remember this time or not I will make sure that you know that you can always talk to me." He tells her.

"Thank Uncle Clint." Skye says giving him a hug.

"No thankyous I told you that." He tells her as the door to the lab opens and Natasha walks out and starts to set up the punching bag.

"Can you help me up?" Skye asks interested.

"Of course." Clint responds assuming that she wants to talk to Natasha, Clint helps Skye up but it takes about a minute before she is able to stand on her own.

"Let me help you downstairs." Clint tells her.

"No need, I'm okay." Skye says grabbing onto the railing and making her way downstairs.

* * *

Several minutes later Skye has made it downstairs, Clint watching her like a Hawk the entire time. Once she is sure that her legs aren't going to give way Skye walks over to her Aunt.

"Hey." Skye tells her.

"Hey." Natasha responds.

"Where's Fury, Ward and Steve?" Skye asks curious as she looks into the lab and doesn't see the three.

"They went to meet Hill and a retrieval team at the compound." Natasha tells her.

"Oh right." Skye comments, "I really need to sit down." She comments and she makes her way over to the seats on the side of the plane and sits down.

"How's the pain?" Natasha asks interested

"Bearable." Skye answers, "For now anyway." She adds.

"Things are going to get a lot worse for you before Tony finishes aren't they?" Natasha asks worried as she walks over and sits next to Skye.

"Oh yeah." Skye responds, "It's not going to be fun." She admits.

"So you thought about hurting yourself again when you were at the academy." Natasha says to her Niece deciding to change the subject from how much pain Skye is in to how much pain she was in.

"Yeah." Skye admits not proud of herself for that, "It was thanks to Uncle Clint I didn't though. I felt so alone, so miserable, but then he would show up and I would feel better." Skye tells her aunt.

"He has a habit of doing that." Natasha comments.

"When I'm little again can you try to make sure that Mom and Dad don't go over obsessed with being over protective?" Skye asks her Aunt curious, "Make sure they actually let me be a kid and do all the things a kid does."

"I don't know if that will be possible, but I will try." Natasha tells her.

"Thanks." Skye tells her Aunt sincerely, "I want Mini-Me to call you тетя Наташа I know you said that I could call you Aunt in English but I want to call you it in Russian no matter what age I am. It feels right." Skye tells her Aunt, "Please, тетя Наташа." Skye requests.

"Okay, I will." Natasha tells her Niece.

"Thank you, for everything." She adds.

"Have I told you about what happened to me growing up?" Natasha asks curious

"No, not really." Skye responds confused about why she is bringing it up now.

"Like so many of us on this plane my childhood was less than ideal. From when I was a little kid I programed to be two things, a spy and a killer." Natasha reveals, "I feel that every child should get to have a childhood, get to be a kid, have fun, be safe and loved. I know your parents will do whatever they can to make sure that happens and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure of that and that you get to be as much of a regular kid as possible. If I succeed in that then you can thank me." Natasha tells her niece to Skye surprises as she hasn't never heard her Aunt talk like that.

Without another word Skye hugs her aunt, "I love you тетя Наташа." Skye tells her.

"I know." Natasha responds and the pair break apart.

"There are still people I want to talk to before things start to hurt too much, can you help me up?" Skye asks curious.

"Of course." Natasha responds and once Skye manages to stand up she takes no more than one step and she almost falls over.

"I've got you." Natasha says helping her.

"No, I want to do this myself." Skye tells her.

"Stop being stubborn." Natasha tells her and she helps her into the lab.

* * *

Once Natasha helps Skye into the lab and to one of the chairs Natasha leaves Skye with Tony and Fitz, Simmons. Fitz and Simmons work on something on the holotable Tony on the other hand is building the thing that is going to save Skye on the other table.

"Hey Guys, can you give me a few minutes with Uncle Tony?" Skye asks Fitz, and Simmons.

"Sure, come on Fitz." Simmons says, "These equations will take a few minutes to run." She says.

"I come talk to both of you when I'm done here." Skye tells the people who are a brother and sister to her.

"We'll be upstairs." Fitz sys and he and Simmons leave the lab.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" Tony asks a couple of minutes after Fitz, and Simmons leave the lab.

"What?" Skye asks faking confusion though she is pretty sure that she knows what he is talking about.

"On the plane when you tensed and looked like you we're in pain, that was you knowing what was going to happen, wasn't it?" Tony asks looking directly at Skye.

"Yes." Skye answers truthfully, "I knew that I would have to face the Clairvoyant and die, but that if I didn't, if we sent in a strike team or if I didn't face the Clairvoyant then anyone we sent in plus all of you would have been killed." Skye reveals, "That's why I knocked Ward out with my Quiver." Skye tells Tony feeling the need to tell someone what she did.

"Did you know that we would find a way to save you?" Tony asks stopping what he is doing and walking over to her.

"No, not until I woke up three hours after we were back on the plane. Just before I came down here." Skye tells him

"So you went down to face the Clairvoyant knowing that you were going to die." Tony realise.

"Yeah, I just didn't know how. I was hoping that it wasn't going to hurt." Skye admits, "Don't tell anyone, please Uncle Tony." Skye requests.

"Unless something happens and I think that they need to know then I won't tell anyone." Tony assures her, "You should have told me Kiddo, I would have figured out a way to save you and all of us."

"I don't think there was one." Skye tells him, "I knew what was going to happen and I accepted it."

"How? How can you be so calm about this? You're going to lose everything you are? You aren't going to be you anymore." Tony tells her.

"But I'm going to get what I've always wanted, I'm going to grow up with a family." Skye tells her Uncle, "There is so much that I want to remember, this last year especially, but there are things that I wish that I would never remember." Skye tells him, "You know that I might remember one day and I will still have my powers, and I'm going to need you to teach me how to control them." Skye tells him.

"Me?" Tony asks surprised and confused.

"You know just as much about my power as I do, maybe more, it was you who realised that the desire matters and who encouraged me to use my knowing power that fist time. When I'm old enough, if I don't remember how, I am going to need someone to tell me how to use the power, and that's you." Skye tells her Uncle, "Electro-Girl needs her Iron Man." She tells him.

"Well she's got him." Tony tells her sincerely as Skye has to fight not cry out in pain which Tony notices.

"I've still got six to eight hours of work. Can you hold on?" Tony asks worried.

"I think so." Skye responds trying not to cry.

"Come on, I'll help you upstairs." Tony says putting his arms around Skye and helping her up. Skye being in so much pain that she doesn't even object.

* * *

"I want to talk to Fitz and Simmons." Skye says as Tony helps her to her bunk.

"I'll get them." Tony says, "You've got to rest." He tells her.

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Skye tells him.

"You're welcome." He tells her, "You okay?" Tony asks worried as he helps Skye to sit on her bed.

"I'm okay." Skye confirms.

"Who do you want to see first?" Tony asks curious.

"Either of them." Skye tells him and Tony nods and exits Skye's bunk.

A few minutes after Tony leaves Jemma walks in.

"Hey." Skye tells her sister.

"Hey." Jemma responds, "Tony said you are in pain." She says worried as she sits down on the edge of Skye's bed.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Skye tells her.

"Skye…" Jemma says.

"I'm okay, as much as I can be anyway." Skye tells her, "What's wrong?" Skye asks worried as Jemma looks upset.

"I'm losing my best friend today." Jemma tells her, "How can anything be okay?"

"It's going to be like I'm dying to you." Skye realises.

"In a way, yeah." Jemma admits, "I'm glad that you're not going to die and that you're going to get to be raised by your parents but I'm still going to lose you." Simmons tells her.

"I know." Skye tells her, "You know I've never known what it's like to have a sister, until you." Skye tell her, "Yeah, Lisa, Jessica, Emma and even Anna were close but they weren't really. You Jemma are a sister to me, my big sister and I am so thankful for that." Skye tells her, "I love you." She tells her.

"I love you to." Simmons says giving her a hug having no idea who Lisa, Jessica and Emma are and feeling that it's not the right time to ask.

"Having you be my friend and big sister during the last few months has meant so much to me. I hope Mini-Me knows the same, but I get if you won't be able to." Skye tells her.

"I may be losing my best friend today but that doesn't mean I am going to treat younger you like she's the reason. I'll look out for her, be a sister to her if that's what you want." Jemma tells her friend.

"It is." Skye confirms, "There is something I need you to do for me though." Skye tells her.

"Of course, what is it?" Simmons asks.

"Can you give this to Ward once I've been changed?" Skye asks pulling one of the letters she wrote earlier out of her jacket.

"Of course." Simmons responds.

"And I don't know if I'm going to remember this version of my life, I hope I do because there is so much that I want to remember, but if I don't, give this to me when I'm old enough." Skye requests giving Simmons the second letter.

"How old is old enough?" Simmons asks.

"Over eighteen, if it looks like I am not going to remember when I'm over eighteen give it to me." Skye requests.

"I will." Simmons assures her friend.

"And look after him for me." Skye requests, "I don't know if he's going to be okay with everything that is going to happen." Skye tell her.

"You're talking about Ward right?" Simmons assumes.

"Yeah." Skye answers

"I'll look after him." Simmons assures her and the sisters embrace once more. "I should get back down there and help Tony and Fitz, do you want some pain medication?" Simmons asks curious several minutes later once they break apart.

"There is nothing it can do." Skye tells her, "My brain and nerves are frying. I've got seventeen hours at the most left." Skye tells her friend.

"Well finish the device by then." Simmons tells her.

"I know you will, I have faith." Skye tells her.

"That's new." Simmons comments.

"Yeah, guess it is." Skye realises.

"I better go." Simmons says standing up.

"Can you get Fitz to come up here?" Skye requests.

"Of course." Simmons responds and she exits the bunk.

* * *

Several minutes after Simmons has left Fitz walks into Skye's bunk. Clearly Simmons has warned him about how much pain Skye is in as he walks over to Skye's bunk and gives her a hug without a word and Skye lets the tears of pain that she has been trying to hold in fall.

"Jemma can find a sedative that will work. Let you sleep until we're ready." Fitz tells her.

"These are my last hours as an adult for who knows how long, I don't want to miss them just because I'm in a bit of pain." She tells Fitz.

"It's a bit more than a bit isn't it?" Fitz asks.

"Yeah it is." Skye admits.

"So I know that I've got to re-educate you in Doctor Who what else?" Fitz asks wanting to get Skye to focus on anything other than the pain.

"Well Uncle Clint is going to show me Firefly, we have a deal about that, so don't show me that." Skye requests, "Show me what you think I should watch and don't let me look at spoilers." She tells her friend, "But don't even think about showing me the OC because if you do I will kick your ass if I remember." Skye tells him.

"I won't." Fitz tells her, "No matter your upbringing I don't think I could cope with your comments during it."

"I still can't believe you like that show." Skye tells him.

"I thought that it was how it is for all kids growing up in America, sue me." He tells her in his defence.

"You'll look after Jemma and Ward for me right?" Skye asks.

"Of course, we're the Awesome Foursome." Fitz comments.

"I thought I told you to never call us that again." Skye says with a grin.

"Yeah, well I'm going to anyway." He tells her.

"Fitz if you can, come down to the lab." Tony's voice says though the planes' coms.

"Guess you better go." Skye realises, "But could you help me to the couch first?" Skye asks curious.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asks concerned.

"Yeah, I don't want to spend any more time in this bunk." Skye say reaching under her pillow and pulling out her baby S.H.I.E.L.D blanket with her name on it.

"Fitz, thanks for being a big brother to me." Skye says as Fitz helps her to the chair.

"Thanks for being a little sister to me." Fitz responds.

* * *

Far away from the plane where the team are trying to prepare themselves for Skye's transformation, Quinn is at the safe house waiting for his father to arrive or word from his sister who went to check in at S.H.I.E.L.D. He is debating what to do when the door to the safe house opens and Victoria comes in looking rattled, which is something he very rarely sees her looking like.

"Victoria what is it?" Quinn ask standing up.

"Dad's lab's downstairs right?" Victoria asks and heads towards the basement.

"Yeah, why what's going on?" Ian asks confused.

"Then killed him, and now they will pay." Victoria says angrily

"Who? Who did they kill? Who's they?" Quinn asks as they enter the basement and Victoria walks right over to a large box which has warning signs all over it, "Victoria, wait! Talk to me, what's going on?" Quinn asks getting between his sister and the box.

"Fury just sent out a message to all level seven and above agents. The Clairvoyant is dead." Victoria tells Ian, "They killed our father." She tells him.

"No, they can't have." Quinn comments shocked, "We just saw him, we left him." He realises.

"They did and now I'm going to do exactly what he wanted us to do." Victoria tells him starting to open the locks to the box.

"No, you can't. Dad was still working on a way to get it into an adult brain, it will kill you if you do." He tells her putting his hand over hers and preventing her from opening the box.

"What else can I do?" Victoria asks, "Father wanted us to become him, become the Clairvoyant, we need his abilities to do that and the only way to get them is through this." Victoria tells her brother.

"Give me some time." Quinn requests, "I'll continue Father's research, find a way for it to be put until the adult brain safety. Until then you've got to cover yourself, it is likely that S.H.I.E.L.D will run fathers DNA and you'll pop up as a partial match, which won't be good for you." Quinn tells his sister.

"Already covered." Victoria assures, "I replaced my DNA with Mom's in all S.H.I.E.L.D systems and databases a long time ago." Victoria informs her brother, "How much time do you need?"

"I'm not sure." Quinn responds honestly, "But we will make them pay, and we'll start with the Coulson's." Quinn promises his sister.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I am not making any profit from this.

**AN:** Thank you to all who have added to alerts, read, reviewed or any combination of the three. It means a lot to me.

**AN2: IMPORTANT:** Okay so this is the last chapter for Family, thank you so much for sticking by me. There is a third part of this trilogy that I am currently writing which will be up either Thursday, Friday or over the weekend depending if I continue to have an issue that I am currently having. Once more thank you so much for sticking by me, I hope you like this chapter and what's to come in the future.

* * *

Back on the plane it has been four hours since Fitz helped Skye to the couch, which means almost half of the time Skye has left is gone. Skye hasn't seen anyone since Fitz left her as her parent's haven't left Coulson's office, obviously discussing what everything means and everyone else is down in the lab or out with Fury, that is until she hears someone coming up the stairs.

"Hey." Skye says when she sees Steve and realises that those who went with Fury are back

"Hi." Steve says walking over and sitting across from her, "You don't look to good." He tells her.

"Gee thanks Steve." Skye tells him.

"I'm sorry, I mean, you…" Steve begins to stutter but Skye cuts him off.

"It's okay, I know what you meant." She tells him, "I'm dying, I guess I'm not supposed to look awesome." She tells him.

"I think they might almost be done, whatever it is that they are building I think it's almost finished." Steve tells her.

"I think they've still got a few more hours to go." Skye tells him.

"Oh." Steve says not sure what else to say.

"You know now that I may not remember you have to remind them of what they did at Uncle Tony's birthday party." Skye tells him.

"What?" Steve asks confused.

"All the embarrassing things they did that night, that only we remember, you have to remind them, preferably to embarrass them at the worse time possible." Skye explains.

"Why?" Steve asks.

"It's just what you do." Skye tells him.

"Okay." Steve says confused.

"I wish we had gotten to spend more time together." Skye tells Steve.

"You're not dying, so we will." Steve tells her.

"It will be different I'll be a baby. It might be a while before we can actually have a conversation." Skye comments.

"Maybe by then I'll understand most of what you say." Steve tells her.

"Yeah, maybe." Skye says with a small smile, "It's completely up to you and what you're comfortable with but I would like it if Mini-Me called you Uncle Steve." Skye tells the Captain.

"I understood that reference." Steve says with a proud smile.

"You did?" Skye asks shocked, "How?"

"Tony." Steve answers.

"Ah, that makes sense." Skye realises, "So what do you say? Will you be okay with being Uncle Steve to Mini-Me?" Skye asks curious.

"Yeah, I would." Steve responds and the pair hear someone else coming upstairs.

"Captain, can you give me a few minutes with Skye." Fury requests as while it may sound like a question all three people who are present know that it's not.

"Of course Sir." Steve respond and he gets up and heads downstairs and Fury takes his spot.

"I want to apologise for how you were treated at the academy that should never have happened." Fury tells her.

"It okay Sir." Skye tells him, deciding not to even bother to ask how he knows.

"No its not." Fury tells her, "But you handled it well, and what you did today was incredibly brave." Fury tells her, "And If when you grow up again you want to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent you will be, no academy this time, you are truly qualified." He tells her.

"Thank you Sir." Skye tells him, "I don't know what to say." She tells him honestly.

"You don't have to say anything." Fury tells her, "Now, where are your parents?" he asks.

"Upstairs." Skye tells him.

"Good." Fury says standing up then realising something, "What do you want for yourself?" Fury ask curious, "When you're young again where do you want to grow up?" he asks.

"Home." Skye comments without hesitation, "But I know that's not possible." Skye tells the Director, "Honestly I don't care about where I grow up, all I care about is who is around as I am." She tells him, "Mom, Dad, Uncle Clint, тетя Наташа, Uncle Tony, Aunt Pepper, Jemma, Fitz, Ward, Steve, Bruce, even you and Hill, you're my family and all I want for myself is to grow up with you all around." Skye explains and Fury responds with a nod and heads upstairs, speechless for the first time.

"Wow, congrats, I don't think anyone has ever rendered him speechless, not that I can remember anyway." Hill says from the direction of the stairs that lead downstairs.

"What I said is the truth." Skye says and Hill walks over to her.

"Well in that case, thank you." Hill tells her.

"No need." Skye tells her.

"And I heard about what happened at the academy." Hill tells her, "What you said to those Cadets truly embodies what a S.H.I.E.L.D agent is, you should be proud of that."

"Thanks." Skye responds, "You should keep an eye on Paige Allen, she could be a great agent, but she can be easily influenced by others, which could be a problem." Skye reveals feeling that warning Hill to make sure that someone is keeping an eye on the girl would be a good choice.

"I'll remember that." Hill responds.

"Cool." Skye responds and the pair drift into silence

A few minutes later Fury, Melinda and Coulson walk down the stairs.

"I'll leave you alone." Hill says getting up and heading back downstairs.

Melinda and Coulson walk over and sit on either side of their daughter while Fury follows Hill downstairs.

"How you doing?" Coulson asks worried.

"Not great." Skye responds honestly.

"How much pain are you in?" Melinda asks.

"Not a lot." Skye lies.

"May Skye Philippa." Melinda says in a warning tone of voice which says don't lie to me.

"Okay a lot." Skye corrects, "But it's not too bad with you guys besides me." Skye tells her parents and she snuggles in between her parents as they both put her arms around her.

* * *

Several hours after Hill and Fury went downstairs Tony comes upstairs.

"It's finished." He informs the Coulson's who are still huddled together.

"Thanks Tony." Coulson tells him and with a nod Tony heads back downstairs.

"You ready for this?" Melinda asks her daughter.

"Could I be?" Skye asks her mother, "I don't think I could ever be ready but it's time." Skye tell her parents, "Help me up." Skye requests and her father does, "I need you to know that I love you guys more than anything, please remember that, even when I'm fifteen and yelling that I hate you know that I don't mean it, that I love you." Skye tells her parents, "You guys are so amazing and I am so thankful that you are my parents." Skye tells them.

"Oh Baby Girl, we love you too." Coulson says and he hugs her daughter, "Be patient with us, we'll be learning as we go along." He tells her as he hugs her.

"Can I apologise in advance for all the trouble I'm going to cause?" Skye asks curious.

"No." Melinda says as she hugs her daughter, "I love you sweetheart." Melinda says as she hugs her.

"Let's get downstairs." Skye says several minutes later when both her parents are no longer hugging her.

* * *

Down in the lab everyone is standing around looking at the machine that Tony, Fitz and Simmons has built which is laying on the table.

"It looks like the machine that gave me the super serum." Steve notes.

"I may have used some of Dad's designs for that as inspiration." Tony reveals.

"Will it hurt her as much as that hurt me?" Steve asks worried.

"I don't know." Tony answers truthfully, "But my best guess is that it will hurt her more." Tony reveals.

"But unlike you she won't remember." Fitz adds as the door opens and Melinda, Coulson and Skye walk in.

"So that's it huh?" Skye asks

"That's it." Tony confirms, "Do you want me to explain to you how it works?" he asks curious.

"No need, I already know and I don't understand so there's no point." Skye tells her Uncle.

"Okay, hop up on the table when you're ready." Tony tells her.

"There's something I need to do first." Skye says then looks directly at Ward, "Can we talk outside?" She ask and Ward nods.

"I'll help you out." Coulson tells his daughter and he helps her out to the Cargo Bay and over to one of the chairs. Once she is sitting he heads back into the lab.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ward realises walking over and sitting next to her a couple of minutes after Coulson went back into the lab.

"For me maybe, not for you." Skye tells Ward, "I'll understand if you never want to be around Mini-Me, I can't even imagine how hard it's going to be for you." Skye tells him, "But I care about you and even if I never remember what we are I know that I want you in my life, in whatever form you're can handle, because you will always be my friend." Skye tells him, "Promise me that you won't shut everyone out, Fitz and Simmons love you, and you're their brother, let them in. Don't go back to being Mr Robot, please, for me." Skye requests.

"I won't." Ward tells her, "I promise." He tells her reaching over and grabbing her hand, "You're shaking." He realises.

"My nerves are dying." Skye tells him.

"Come on, it's time." Ward says helping her up.

"See you in another life Rookie." Ward tells Skye as he gives her a kiss on the cheek. "What you think I never listen to you and FitzSimmons?" he asks when he moves back and sees the completely shocked look on Skye's face.

"Not when we talk about Lost." Skye responds and Ward helps her back into the lab. With difficulty and almost falling over more than once Skye gives everyone a hug, both Fury and Hill surprised that she included them.

"I love you guys so much." Skye tells them a tear coming to her eyes but this time not from pain, "Please don't ever forget that." Skye requests.

"We won't." Clint assures his nice.

"And thank you, you all mean more to me than I could put into words." She tells everyone. "For when I change." Skye says handing her mother her S.H.I.E.L.D blanket, "Uncle Tony make sure Bruce knows that I he's family too and that I want to know him as Uncle Bruce as I grow up even if he doesn't think he deserves to be known as that." Skye request looking at her Uncle remembering something Bruce said during the truth or dare game.

"I'll make sure." Tony promises her.

"Thank you." Skye responds, "I'm ready." Skye says after taking a deep breath.

"Okay, let's do this thing then." Tony says, "Steve do you think you could help Skye onto the table?" Tony asks the solider.

"May I?" He asks Skye.

"You may." Skye says and Steve lifts her and puts her so that she is sitting inside the chamber that Tony, Fitz and Simmons has built.

"This is going to hurt, but you won't remember." Tony tells her, "Even if you get your memories of this life back I doubt you'll remember this part." He tells her and Skye nods.

"What do I do now?" Skye asks.

"Lay down, we'll get everything ready." Simmons says going to her friends' side.

For the next five minutes Fitz, Simmons and Tony get Skye in the right position and hook all different things to both her and the machine.

"Okay. Everything's ready, are you?" Tony asks.

"Yeah. Guess you're off the hook for blackmail." Skye tells him to everyone else's confusion.

"Yeah, guess I am." Tony responds a sad smile present on his face, "I've got to close the top now." Tony responds.

"Do it." Skye requests and that's what Tony does.

"You've got to stay back." Tony says turning to everyone else, "This won't be pleasant for all of us to see, but it's the only way to save her." Tony tells them. "Keep them back." He says looking at Steve who nods.

Going to the computer that is connected the machine Tony begins to type, he breaths deeply before pressing entre.

As soon as Tony presses enter Skye's screams can be heard throughout the plane and Steve has to hold back both Phil and Melinda while Fury has to hold back Clint and Ward as Fitz, Simmons and Pepper look on with sadness clear on their faces and Natasha's face is hard to read but it is clear that it is affecting her, and it's clear that both Steve and Maria are doing their best not to let what they are feeling show.

Once the screams stop everyone turns to Tony to see what it means, "Ten more seconds." Tony responds and once the ten seconds are up Tony turns the machine off and walks over to the machine and lifts the lid.

"Is she okay?" Melinda asks worried Steve moving out of the way so that Coulson and Melinda can go to Tony's side.

"She's fine, see for yourself." Tony says picking up Skye who is now once more a baby and looking at him with an odd look on her face, "That doesn't mean she is going to cry is it?" he asks Melinda and Coulson as he holds Skye.

"No, but we should probably cover her up." Coulson comments as Skye is completely naked.

"I think that's Mom's job." Tony says handing Skye to Melinda who wraps her in the blanket.

"The energy is in the containment case at the bottom, I guess you know what you're going to do with it." He says to Fury.

"I do." Fury responds as there is only once option that he is comfortable with considering everything he knows.

"May I preform a quick test to make sure she is okay?" Simmons asks Melinda and Coulson.

"Of course." Coulson responds and Melinda brings Skye over to Skye's medical station where Simmons spends the next fifteen minutes running tests while everyone watches on no one talking as they are all waiting for the news that she is okay, the news that they are all hoping for.

"She is a completely healthy three month old." Simmons says as she runs her finger along Skye's chest and the little girl laughs, "The electrical levels in her brain are slightly elevated but well below the level to be concerned about, it's actually below what we were expecting." Simmons tells the worried parents.

"I never thought I would here that laugh again." Coulson comments picking up Skye as before she was taken Skye has just started to laugh.

"Me either." Melinda comments, "We need supplies." She realises, "We got nothing here for a baby."

"Here?" Clint asks, "So you decided that you'll raise her on the plane." He realises hoping that the answers is yes.

"It's what she wanted." Coulson tells everyone.

"Guess she really is a child of S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony comments to everyone's confusion, "Inside joke." He explains to everyone's confused looks.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	21. Chapter 21

The sequel to this story: Child of S.H.I.E.L.D is now up. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
